One Boy Team, One Girl Team What Comes next?
by Aisuki Takashira
Summary: Okay basically it's about a couple of girls meeting the Bladebreakers becomeing friends...Maybe even some love Going against each other in a tournament and alot of other problems and stuff...i suck at summaries...JUST READ IT OKAY!DONE
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: 2 Girls in Hong Kong

Sunlight poured through the window of a young girl's hotel room as she tossed and turned in her sleep."Yo Tanaki, get your lazy butt outta bed would ya?" A voice hollered through her door.The said girl groaned and rolled over once more, effectively tangling her legs in the sheets. She sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Ya ya, I can hear you perfectly fine!" she yelled."Hey girl, don't make me come in there!" the voice called back. The girl snorted and swung her legs of the bed and stretched. She stood and stumbled into the bathroom.Rika Tanaki surveyed herself in the mirror. Her Usually pitch black hair, that hung a little past her shoulders, was mussed up from sleep and her spiky bangs made her look like she had a porcupine stuck on her forehead. She sighed and rubbed her dark brown eyes with a fist, forcing herself awake. She blinked and gazed at her reflection again. Small frame, pale features, altogether a physique that made her look like a fragile doll or something. Rika glared at the mirror."HEEEEEY! I TOLD YOU TO COME OUT HERE!" the irritated voice called from outside the bathroom door.Rika sighed and swung open the door and fixed the glare on her friend, Sasha Taylor. Sasha had midnight black hair about the same length as Rika's and sparkling green eyes that made her look almost childish. Sasha grinned at her friend and shoved her out of the way as she strutted over to the sink. She giggled as she saw the glare go to a scowl that promised a horrible death. Her green eyes danced with amusement as she hopped up and sat on the counter."So, are you ready yet? We're so gonna go explore today!" she laughed. Rika only rolled her eyes and grinned back."I would be ready faster if you would clear yourself outta here, and besides you're not even dressed yet!" Rika said, pointing at her pyjamas.Sasha stuck out her tongue and said, "Well I was too busy getting you up, and then I had to go use the bathroom in my room, and then I had to make sure we hadn't missed breakfast!" she replied, all in one breath.Rika crossed her arms in exasperation. Sometimes her friend could go so looney tunes on her it wasn't even funny. "Well do you mind not hogging up my bathroom?" she said, holding the door open."Ok ok, I can take a hint!" Sasha said, "Besides I still have to get dressed and stuff too!"Rika smiled sweetly at her and said, "Then you mind getting out?"Sasha giggled and darted out the door. Rika sighed and shook her head. Oh brother. She smiled as she remembered that she actually wanted to go exploring too. Hurriedly she brushed out her hair, washed, brushed her teeth, then walked back out into her hotel room and surveyed the damage.Her bed lay totally screwed up, her blankets and most of her pillows lay strewn everywhere. Her duffel bag, that was beside her bed, looked like it had exploded from the inside out, with most of her clothes and belongings hanging out of it. Rika rolled her eyes at her housekeeping skills and walked up to the large dresser that was across from the bed, next to the door. She picked up her beyblade that was lying on top of it and sank onto her bed. Glancing at it, she smiled as she thought of why she and Sasha were here. Right now they were staying in a hotel in Hong Kong for the Asian Tournament. Even though they didn't have a team of four, they still considered themselves excellent beybladers and wanted to compete badly.Rika smirked and glanced back down at her black beyblade, focusing on the image of her harpies with its wings flared. 'My bit beast could wipe the floor with most of the competition here' she thought. 'So could Sasha's.'Rika grinned as she thought of the girl's dark green beyblade and her bit beast that took the resemblance of a White Tigress. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she reminded herself they could kick some amateur butt out on the streets as soon as they got ready. Smiling, she pulled her hair into a ponytail, leaving two side locks that went down to her chin to frame her face and got dressed in baggy black pants and a t-shirt.Suddenly a knock sounded on her door."Hey girl, you ready yet or what? We're sooo gonna miss breakfast if you don't pick it up!" Sasha yelled."Coming Mother!" Rika shot back."Ok, dear!" Sasha giggled as Rika opened the door for her. Sasha was wearing her hair up in a ponytail too and was wearing dark pants, a dark green tank top and a jacket."Ready for breakfast?" Rika asked, her lavender eyes shimmering in the light."Yup! Got your beyblade?""Hold on.."

Plz Review! Thx!


	2. The Park

Chapter 2 : The Park

(BladeBreakers place)

"Tyson! Tyson, get up!"A loud snore was the only reply."TYSON!""Wha...? Max...?Max laughed at his friends disoriented expression. "C'mon man, wake up!""Dude, we've already had breakfast and I remember telling you I was going back to bed!" Tyson moaned."Yeah I know but I talked Ray into giving us a grand tour of Hong Kong!" Max explained."What? I thought Kai wanted us to train. I thought for sure you and Ray would be dragged off with him..."Max laughed. "Yeah, while you're snoring away in here! Besides, there's alotta amateur bladers out there so that's training enough, don't you think?"  
Tyson moaned and pulled the covers back. "Aw man, it's either roaming the streets with you guys or training with Mr. Sourpants all day...and I definitely don't feel like getting chewed out by that crab apple right now."Max laughed. "I knew you'd see it my way. Now hurry up and get ready! Ray's waiting for us!"Tyson let out a huge yawn as he staggered into the bathroom he shared with Max.Right now the Bladebreakers were staying in a hotel in Hong Kong for the Asian Tournament. Ray and Kai were sharing a room right across from Max and Tyson. Kenny and Mr. Dickinson were sharing a room beside Ray and Kai They all had seprate beds. This morning, they had woken up and eaten breakfast and then Mr. Dickinson had excused himself, Kenny had announced he was going to work with Dizzi in his room, Kai had just plain left and Tyson said he was going back to bed, leaving Max and Ray to hang around."C'mon Tyson, don't tell me you fell asleep on the toilet!" Max yelled through the door."Oh please Max! That's your job, try to keep up!" he retorted, as he opened the door."Good thing you fell asleep with your clothes on or we'd be waiting forever!" Max laughed."Oh haha." Tyson grinned, throwing on his hat and putting his beyblade in his pocket. "Well? Are we going or not?"Ray turned as he heard Tyson and Max approach. He was dressed in his usual Chinese outfit, complete with his ying yang headband."All set?" he asked."Yup! Tyson even remembered to grab his beyblade!" The blonde-haired boy teased."Oh knock it off! I'm ready to kick some butt!" Tyson yelled, pointing at the door."All right then. Lets go." Ray replied, leading them outside.

(Rika and Sasha)

Rika sighed while leaning on a post. "That was super yum!""No joke, I didn't know hotel breakfasts could be so good." Sasha said.The two girls were lounging about in front of their hotel. Too lazy to go back inside and too lazy to go exploring. Rika stretched and watched people walk by them."So are we gonna go trash some rookie's blade or what?" Rika asked.Sasha grinned, "I thought you'd never ask!" she cried, jumping up."Lets wing it!" Rika yelled, as they took off down the street and toward the park. Fortunately, the park was only a couple of blocks from their hotel and they quickly found it.

(The Park)

Tyson, Max and Ray were all walking down the street, Ray pointing out certain things like Beyblade Shops that they could check out when they came back."Hey Ray, where's all the amateur action?" Tyson suddenly spoke up."The park." He answered simply. "You wanna go?""Of course!" Max said. "It'd be good practice for the tournament!""Ok, follow me!" Ray yelled, as he started running in a certain direction.The park was only a few blocks ahead of them gotta so they made it there in no time. Tyson grinned at all the kids."Well what are we waiting for? Lets join in!" he said.Suddenly they heard an angry cry come from their left. The boys looked at each other before deciding to investigate."She beat you fair and square, now quit your whining!" they heard someone yell.Turning another corner, they came across a secluded area with a brown haired boy kneeling on the ground next to his demolished beyblade."C'mon, we made a bet! If _I_ won you'd give me your blade!" a midnight black haired girl said, standing in front of the boy."That's no fair! You never told me you had a bit beast!" the boy yelled."All's fair in love, warfare and..." A pitched black haired girl said, leaning against a tree."What's going on?" Tyson questioned, running forward. "Nothing, the shows over. You missed all the excitement." The black haired girl said, turning to face them."Mind your own business. We're in a secluded area for a _reason_." The blonde haired girl snapped, stepping forward."Hey, sorry!" Max said, holding up his hands.Ray narrowed his eyes. "Are stealing his beyblade or something?" he asked.The pitched black haired girl snorted, " No. It's worthless now. Just look at it, it's totalled."I still want it! We made a bet and we're sticking to it!" the black haired girl said, holding out her hand to the boy."But you cheated! You knew I didn't stand a chance!" the boy cried, standing up, beyblade in his fist."It's not cheating, you're just not very good competition." The blonde girl replied, turning to face the boy."Look I don't know the whole story but I'm sure something fishy is going on or else he would've stuck to your bet!" Tyson said."I _told_ you to mind your own business!" the pitched black growled, glaring at them."Back off!" Ray snapped."Hey, we really don't know what's going on..." Max reasoned."I have an idea!" Tyson cried, pulling out his beyblade. "You fight me and if you win, you get his blade, no strings attached since he seems to think you were cheating!" he said, pointing at the midnight black haired girl."What? Is it illegal to have a bit beast?" the pitched black haired girl asked, placing a hand on her hip."How about you battle me?" Ray challenged her. This (PB) haired girl was really getting on his nerves.(PB Stands for pitched black and MB stands for midnight black)"Sorry, but we don't have time to waste on you rookie's." the girl smirked, turning to walk away.The (MB) haired girl smiled. "All right little boy, you can keep your beyblade for now..." She said, glancing over her shoulder at him.The boy gave her an angry glare before running off."And you..." She said, indicating Tyson. "Can take a hike. We really don't have time to play with you amateurs." She said, following her friend."Jeez, what was that all about?" Max asked, as soon as they were gone."I dunno, but I sure hope we meet them again. I'd like to show them a thing or two about who's the amateur." Tyson replied."Yeah, no kidding. My Driger would have taught them a lesson about playing nicely." Ray agreed.Max shrugged, "Let's go back to the hotel." He said as they were ready they headed down to the dining room to stuff themselves.

Plz Review!Thx!


	3. Bring it on!

Chapter 3 : Bring it on!

Sasha watched as Rika continued to pace back and forth in her hotel room, ranting. She rolled her eyes, wishing she could escape to her own room, across the hall."What was with that whole 'high and mighty' thing? We weren't doing anything, that kid was the one who didn't want to follow through with your bet!" she yelled."Well I guess it coulda looked like we were cheating...from a guy's point of view." Sasha said thoughtfully."How do you figure? They just ran up and were all "Hey fight me for his blade!" and in the end, YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET IT!" Rika cried, waving her arms."Hey chill, I already have a beyblade, remember? I don't need his too." Sasha said, trying to calm her friend down."THAT'S NOT THE POINT! YOU WON IT FAIR AND SQUARE!" Rika yelled."Calm down, girl!" Sasha said.Rika took a deep breath, letting her shoulders slump as she exhaled. "Yeah, you're right and that's getting pretty scary..." She said."Hey, I resent that remark!" Sasha laughed.Rika sighed, "I need to cool down, you wanna go check out that Beyblade shop by the park?""Yeah! I totally need to look in on getting a new attack ring!" Sasha cried.Rika shook her head, smiling.

( If you didn't pick up on the hints, the Bladebreakers and the girls are staying in the same hotel, they just haven't recognized each other yet.)

The Bladebreakers were just walking up to the door of their hotel when Kai suddenly appeared in front of them. He stopped walking and gave them all a once over, noting Tyson and Ray's irritable expressions.Kai frowned. "Don't tell me some half beat punk beat you.""Pretty close. It was a couple of girls." Max said.Kai's eyebrows shot up. "Girls? You got beat by girls?" he snapped."Don't worry, we haven't ruined your spotless reputation. We challenged them but they chickened out." Tyson said, a cocky grin on his face."More like they 'flew the coop' before they could deflate your ego anymore!" Max laughed, remembering the verbal war between the four.Tyson scowled. "Hey Max, whose side are you on?"Max grinned. He was about to answer when the hotel door suddenly swung open.The boys turned to look, Max, Tyson and Ray looking like they had just seen the Easter Bunny come running out.

The girls were laughing and talking as they walked up to the hotel doors. Kicking one open, Sasha marched onto the steps only to practically trip over her own feet at what she saw.The same three 'justice' boys from the park were standing at the bottom of the steps, staring at her with the same look she guessed she had on her own face. Coming up behind her, Rika looked over Sasha's shoulder to see what was causing the hold up. Seeing the guys standing there gawking, annoyance seemed to radiate off her."It's a _very_ small world..." Rika muttered in Sasha's ear.

Kai looked from the boys to the two girls on the steps."I'm guessing these are the scary girls you ran into." He smirked, turning to face them.The black haired girl in front looked at him in surprise, not having noticed him."You flatter us." Rika said coolly."Oh trust me, I wasn't trying to flatter you, you are pretty scary looking from over here..." Kai sneered."What? Are you applying we're ugly or something?"Sasha shrieked."Smart girl." Kai said, as he started walking away. He was not in the mood for this."HEY STOP!" the Sasha cried again.Kai paused, not turning around."Who do you think you are? Super man?" the Rika asked."Well riddle me this Hades, who are _you_?" Ray asked, stepping forward."Hey, she asked YOU first!" Sasha yelled, obviously a little peeved."We're the Bladebreakers, that's who!" Tyson said, gesturing to his team.That shut them up.

'The Bladebreakers? These dweebs?' Sasha thought in surprise.The Bladebreakers were supposed to be a very talented group of beybladers, not a bunch of idiots who poke their noses in other people's business.Rika looked pretty stunned while Sasha was speechless for the first time in her life."You? The Bladebreakers?" Sasha finally blurted."Yeah, you got a problem with that?" the Kai said rudely."Yeah I do!" Rika snapped, embarrassed and angry."Well then I suggest we solve it the old fashioned way." The boy smirked, pulling out a blue beyblade.'Oh no, he must be Kai! The team leader! The one with ... Dranzer ...' Sasha all but groaned mentally."Don't look at me. I already told your friends I don't have time to play with amateurs." Rika said, not caring if they were the Bladebreakers or not.Catching on to what Rika was getting at, Sasha smiled."Yeah rookies are a waste of time...but if you want I'll take you on just to wipe that smirk of your horribly deformed face." Sasha said, watching the boy's expression turn dangerous."Well what are you waiting for? Christmas?" Sasha questioned, pulling out her blade and launcher.Kai smirked and pulled out his own launcher."Uh-oh..." The Max murmured as his friends quickly got out of the way.Rika grinned and gave the count down."Three...two...one!""LET IT RIP!" Sasha cried, her beyblade shooting off the launcher like a tornado.Kai sneered and launched his own blade, the two sparking as they battled it out on the concrete."Dranzer! Come out and end this!" Kai yelled, wanting to finish this now. "Drazer, you better get your butt out here too!" Sasha cried, hoping her bit beast could take Dranzer.Kai's beyblade glowed red as his phoenix, Dranzer appeared. Sasha's beyblade glowed a dark green as her bear bit beast, Drazzer, roared to life.'So she's got a bit beast...' Kai murmured to himself."Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" he cried, knowing this would end it."Krysa, Call Of The Wild!" Sasha hollered, seeing Dranzer preparing for a finishing move.The two beasts roared as their attacks collided. There was a blinding flash of light and everyone covered his or her faces as a strong gust of wind blew dirt around like there was no tomorrow.After a few moments, everything settled and everyone peered around anxiously, wanting to know who won."Hey dudes, who won?" Tyson asked."Dunno." Max answered as they glanced around for the beyblades.Rika, sitting on the ledge of the steps, pointed to something behind the two bladers. Sasha turned and saw her blade lying on the sidewalk behind her, with a few nasty nicks in it. Kai turned and realized his beyblade had stopped as well and was lying on the concrete with slashes all over it."I guess it's a...draw..." Max finally said."Well, well, well, that was one of the most interesting battles I have ever witnessed!" someone said.Everyone whirled, to see Mr. Dickinson standing behind Rika. She jumped in surprise and dropped to her feet next to Sasha."Please ladies, what are your names? I'd like to get better acquainted with such excellent beybladers." Mr. Dickinson said.Sasha and Rika glanced at each other before running off down the street."Something we said?" Ray asked.

Plz Review!Thx!


	4. Watery Situation

Chapter 4 : Watery situation

"And it was a draw?" Kenny all but screamed."I know, weird huh?" Tyson replied."It's not our fault Kai's ego is bigger than his IQ." Dizzi said."What do you mean, Dizzi?" Kenny asked."I looked up the name of the bit beast you gave me and came up with your mystery blader's name." Dizzi said."Spit it out!" Tyson yelled, eager to know the girl's name."Her name's Sasha, her bit beast is Drazzer, she's undefeated, and it's no wonder they tied, she's pretty good. Happy?" Dizzi said."You couldn't find anything on her friend, huh?" Max asked."Hello! I'd at least need a name!" Dizzi said, annoyed.At the moment, the Bladebreakers were filling Kenny in on what had happened. Kai had locked himself in his room, either in a rage or nursing his pride, Mr. Dickinson had left to do who knows what and everyone else was camping out in Kenny's room."So we have a name but what are we going to do with it? We aren't really going to hunt them down, are we?" Ray asked."And why not? I'd like to take a crack at them!" Tyson cheered, pumping a fist.Ray rolled his eyes. "And have your blade trashed?""Oh please, Dragoon would take care of them!" Tyson replied."Ray is right, you'd be creamed. With your stats it wouldn't even be worth trying." Dizzi said."Hey! I don't care about stats! I'd still beat them!" Tyson yelled."Tyson, that other girl could be even stronger than Sasha!" Max said, scratching his head."All the more reason to go out there and find out!" Tyson hollered, pointing out the window.Ray chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. "All right lets go. That other girl still owes me a battle.""Great! What about you two?" Tyson asked, jumping up."I'm in, we've got nothing better to do!" Max agreed."Yeah, I'll go too." Kenny said.

"How embarrassing! I can't believe we just ran away!" Rika cried."I know. He was just asking our names!" Sasha agreed.The duo was hanging out on the ledge of a wall, overlooking the park."Oh well, doesn't matter. What does matter is that you tied with Kai! That was awesome!" Rika said, grinning.Sasha giggled, "Yeah, I thought I'd lose for sure! It's not everyday you get into a fight with a Bladebreaker and come out intact.""You make them sound godly. I would have beat Kai, not tied with him." Rika said, grinning wider."Are you saying you're any better than The Great Me? How dare you!" Sasha laughed, punching her arm playfully."So, are you gonna touch up your beyblade? It looked kinda beat up..." Rika commented."Well, gee thanks. Me and Krysa are insulted now!" Sasha said, sticking her nose up in the air."I was being serious! That Beyblade Shop is only a couple of blocks away..." Rika said, rolling her eyes.Sasha blinked and gave a cheesy grin. "I knew that!""You're such a ditz! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd dyed your hair from blonde to black!" Rika said, smirking."Well excuse me, Miss Queen Of The Universe but your the stupid one in the group!" Sasha said, tugging on Rika's ponytail."Well I'm not the one who has a klutz attack every 5 seconds!" Rika retorted, jumping of the wall."Just wait! I'll come up with a good comeback any minute now!" Sasha cried, jumping down as well.Rika laughed as they started walking toward the shop.

Sasha smiled as the universal 'tinkling of bells' could be heard as they opened the door of the Beyblade Shop. Immediately, Rika made a beeline to the section for spin gears. Sasha skipped her way over to the counter and asked the 19-year-old boy if he could help. The boy at the counter started picking through everything, finding the parts she wanted and parts to make her blade even better.The three were so absorbed, that they barely heard the tinkling of the bells again."Well hey! I bet I could help you out..." A boy drawled next to Rika's ear."Yeah you could...if you got lost!" Rika snapped, turning around.  
She saw a group of three boys, (AN: No they're not the Bladebreakers or anything!) the one standing closest to her had dark blue hair while the other two had dyed their hair pink and green."Wow, you're pretty feisty. Usually girls I talk to start drooling as soon as they get a look at me." The boy said.Rika rolled her eyes and decided to skip this and go wait for Sasha. Walking up to her friend, she watched as Sasha and the boy put her blade back together."There you go! Good as new!" the boy at the counter said."Thanks!" Sasha said, as she handed him the money for the parts she used.They quickly exited the shop, Rika pulling Sasha by her arm."Hey what's up?" Sasha asked, as Rika finally dropped her arm."Nothing, just a bunch of freak shows in there." Rika replied, jerking her thumb at the store.Sasha shrugged as they continued walking.The two girls were just walking around, checking out the sites, checking out the guys, you know, the usual. They were just starting to walk across a bridge, fighting against the crowd, when someone tapped Rika on the shoulder. She turned and saw the same creepy, blue haired boy from the store."I think this belongs to you..." He said, holding out a rose."Ugh, go stalk someone else!" Rika snarled, pushing Sasha through the crowd as she tried to escape.The boy followed as they made their way into a large, empty space next to the railing. Looking into the river, Rika tried to ignore the fact that the boy was leaning on the rail, right beside her."Do you mind?" Sasha asked, hands on hips."No not really..." The boy said, giving her a slow smile.Sasha narrowed her eyes and poked the boy in the chest. "Look you weirdo, GO AWAY!"The boy glared and grabbed Sasha's wrist. "Don't tell me what to do!" he growled."Hey, let go!" Sasha yelped."Yeah, before I send you to the moon!" Rika yelled, getting mad."Just try it, babe." The boy sneered.Rika hissed, "DON'T CALL ME BABE!"Right before she socked him in the face."Ah, my nose!" the boy cried, staggering back a few feet.Suddenly the two other rainbow colored members of his gang showed up, grabbing the girls from behind. The girls wrenched free and began to fight, the teenagers wrestling it out on the ground.

Max looked up from staring at the river, when he heard yelps and cries."Hey guys, what's that noise?" he asked."I dunno..." Tyson answered, looking around."Hey guys, look!" Ray cried, pointing down along the rail.Kenny, Tyson and Max followed his finger and saw the two girls they were looking for, fighting with a couple of guys. The girls were pressed up against the rail, the guys holding them still. The Bladebreakers were running up to help when the boys flipped the girls straight over the railing.And straight into the river.

Plz Review!Thx!


	5. Saved by the boys

Chapter 5 : Saved by the boys

Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray tore across the bridge and leaned over the railing, where the girls fell."Would now be a good time to tell you guys I can't swim?" Tyson asked, as Ray lifted himself over the railing.Max was about to jump over as well, when they heard another splash.They saw Kai swimming over to where the girls went under, and then dive under as well."Hopefully we won't drown with them!" Ray said, before diving into the river."I hope they'll be all right..." Kenny said quietly, watching Tyson chase the gang of boys around."C'mon, it's Ray and Kai! Everyone will be fine!" Max reassured.Pointing down to the side of the river, he said, "C'mon we can go pull them out!""Lets hurry!" Kenny agreed, as they ran across the bridge.

Rika hit the water with a splash, the freezing cold water swirling around her. Opening her eyes she saw Sasha ahead of her, floundering around. 'I can swim! I'm not gonna drown! Don't panic!' Rika yelled in her head. Flipping around, she saw the surface above them. Kicking against the current, she noticed Sasha begin to drop downwards, clawing frantically at the water. 'She does know how to swim, right?' Rika thought, feeling panic begin to surge through her.Suddenly, someone came into her field of vision, swimming down toward Sasha. Before Rika could remember to start kicking again, arms slipped around her and someone began doing the kicking for her. Rising toward the surface, they broke through it, Rika coughing and spluttering. Sasha and her saviour came up right beside them, gasping for air.Rika nearly went under again as she saw it was Kai.The person behind her began pulling her toward shore and Rika numbly began kicking again. Reaching the side, a blonde boy grabbed her arms."Hi, I'm Max!" he called, pulling her up."Why are you talking to me?" Rika half cried, half coughed, collapsing on the grass."I heard you're supposed to talk to people when they're drowning!" he said, helping his friend up.Rika turned over, watching a small boy tug Sasha up onto the grass. Kai quickly pulled himself out after her.Turning again, Rika looked at who had saved her. She rolled her eyes at the black haired boy as he plopped down next to her."Well, you seem fine for someone who was drowning a few seconds ago." He panted. "Whatever..." Rika muttered brushing away a piece of hair stuck to her forehead.Sasha gave a goofy grin, as she lay sprawled out on the grass. "She couldn't be nice even if you had just saved her from the apocalypse!" she gasped."HEY, IS EVERYONE OK?" a voice cried.Tilting her head, Rika saw the boy with the hat come charging towards them."Just peachy..." Kai grumbled."Everyone's fine!" Max said."That's good..." Kenny said, sitting down."Hey, I haven't thanked you yet!" Sasha cried, sitting bolt upright, "Hi, I'm Sasha, nice to meet you!" she said, sticking out a hand to Kai.Kai stared at her face then her hand. "Kai." He said simply, turning away.Rika glanced at the boy beside her. "Thanks." She said."I'm Ray." The boy replied, holding out a hand. "Rika." She said, shaking his hand."And I'm Tyson!" the boy with the hat said, jerking a thumb at himself."My name's Kenny or you can call me the Chief." The small boy said."I'm Max!" the blonde boy said."Hi Ray, Hi Tyson, Hi Kenny, Hi Max! Nice to meet you!" Sasha cried.Rika rolled her eyes. Sasha could be so perky and cheerful at the best of times."I'm going back to the hotel." Rika said simply, standing up.Sasha blinked then stood up as well. "Yeah, I need to change. I feel like a drowned rat or something!""We'll accompany you! Who knows how many more punks will try to push you into a river!" Max said, sounding like the police."Lets go." Sasha said, pointing toward the hotel. "I'm freezing and I have to use the bathroom!" she yelled

Plz Review!Thx!


	6. Food war

Chapter 6: Food war

Yawning, Rika leaned back on the pillows she was propped up on. After the whole drowning incident, everyone had come back to the hotel and Sasha and Rika had left the Bladebreakers to change. Rika had finished a long time ago and was lying on Sasha's bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. "Hurry up , or I'm going to fall asleep!" Rika yelled."I want to hurry but I think my brush is stuck in my hair! It's all tangly!" Sasha called through the door.Rika sighed and closed her eyes, preparing herself for a long wait."Never mind! It's all good now!" Sasha called, opening the door."Give the girl a prize. She got her brush un-stuck from her head!" Rika said, opening one eye."It's a fact of life! Brushes somehow always seem to get stuck in girls' hair!" Sasha replied, waving the said brush around."Only you seem to have that problem..." Rika said, sitting up."Huh? Hey, you wanna go and get something to eat? I'm starved!" Sasha asked, oblivious to her comment."Yeah, I s'pose..." Rika said, standing up."Cool! I'm dying for some sausages and hash browns!""Isn't that what you had for breakfast?""Maybe..."

"Hey dudes, I'm starving! Lets go and get some chow!" Tyson yelled, pointing in the direction of the dining room."Sure. I really don't want to listen to your stomach growl all night. Besides it's way past supper time!" Max said.Max, Tyson and Kenny were waiting in the hallway for Kai and Ray to finish drying off. All three boys doubted that Ray and Kai were going to change out of their usual attire, even if the stuff was diseased."Yeah, I am pretty hungry." Ray commented, stepping out of his room with Kai behind him."Then lets jet!" Tyson called, already halfway down the hallway.When the group entered the dining room, they noticed Sasha and Rika sitting in a corner at the far back."HEY GUYS!" Tyson yelled, waving in their direction."Tyson, there are other people here!" Kenny whispered.Tyson didn't answer when the two girls turned to look at who had yelled. Waving, Tyson noticed the annoyed stares of some people. Sitting down at a table in front of him, he shut up."Thanks again, Kai!" Sasha called over, waving back.Kai sat down but didn't say anything. The two girls turned back to their menus and the rest of the Bladebreakers sat down as well.  
"Awesome! You can order breakfast this time of night!" Sasha cheered, staring at her menu."No clue why you'd want to have breakfast 10 hours early..." Rika said, rolling her eyes."So what? We can have breakfast now and save time tomorrow morning!" Sasha laughed."Uh-huh...well I'm going to have pancakes then!" Rika replied, putting down her menu.The waitress came by and took their orders, telling them the food wouldn't be long.Putting down her menu as well, Sasha leaned over toward Rika. "The Bladebreakers are here..." She whispered."You just noticed?" Rika replied, raising an eyebrow."No but...I kinda just noticed that..." Sasha trailed off."That?" Rika asked."That Kai is super cute!" Sasha giggled, a blush staining her cheeks."WHAT?" Rika squeaked, her lavender eyes dominating her face."You heard! And he is!" Sasha whispered, waving her hand as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red."You have a crush on Kai? Hello, you practically just met the guy!" Rika whispered."So? You don't have to know the guy forever to see he's cute!" Sasha whispered back."You and your eye candy..." Rika murmured, shaking her head."What, don't tell me you don't think Ray is cute..." Sasha grinned."Who?" Rika asked, deciding to play dumb."Oh c'mon, even you can admit that he's hot!" Sasha said."Okay so he's not ugly or anything..." Rika muttered quietly, as their food arrived."Well congratulations for having eyeballs! He is far from ugly!" Sasha smiled."You have a crush on both of them now?" Rika questioned, trying to take the heat off her."Who said I have a crush on anyone? I was just saying they're cute is all." Sasha replied."Whatever..." Rika mumbled.She blinked when Sasha suddenly stood up."What're you doing?" Rika asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.Sasha giggled insanely and said, "I'm gonna go over there and tell Ray you think he's hot!" she said, her green eyes twinkling."Don't you dare! I never said he was hot, you did!" Rika hissed dangerously."Doesn't matter!" Sasha laughed as she took a step toward the boys' table."You're right, it won't matter when I'm through with you!" Rika smirked, her lavender eyes dancing mischievously.Standing as well, Rika grabbed the syrup bottle when her friend turned around and began walking over to the boys' table."I'm warning you..." Rika called, hiding the bottle behind her back."So? I'm not afraid of you!" Sasha laughed over her shoulder.'You should be!' Rika thought before she sprinted up behind Sasha's back and poured the syrup straight onto her head.

The guys turned when they heard the blood-curling scream. Looking toward the girls' table, they saw Sasha shrieking while Rika squirted syrup on her."Scream bloody murder, why don't you!" Rika said, as people began to murmur."You're gonna pay!" Sasha laughed as she bounced around, trying to escape the attack."FOOD FIGHT!" Rika yelled, as the two girls began tossing food at each other."ALL RIGHT!" Tyson cried, pumping a fist.Max yelped as Tyson started throwing their food everywhere. Soon it was an all out war with everyone chucking food at one another like there was no tomorrow."So we meet again..." Ray said, as he found himself facing Rika with a bottle of ketchup in his hand."This time it's on better circumstances!" Rika laughed, holding a bottle of mustard.Ray grinned as they both lunged at each other, red and yellow streams landing on them and anything else that got in their way."I'm gonna show you the Canadian way to party!" Sasha cried, attacking Max, Tyson, Kenny and Kai full force."Bring it on!" Tyson yelled, as the five began a mini war of their own.Suddenly, Ray and Rika came running by spraying everyone with red and yellow."You guys suck!" Rika called, squirting mustard all over Max."That's it, every girl and guy for themselves!" Max called, throwing food at everyone."Don't mess with me!" Rika shrieked as Ray hit her in the face with pudding.He cried out when she retaliated with handfuls of Jell-O.Kai staggered back as Sasha launched herself at him, smashing mashed potatoes in his face."That's for calling us ugly!" she giggled.Most of the other people had evacuated the disaster zone leaving the teenagers to cover almost every square inch of themselves and the room with food.

After the apocalypse was over, they had been forced to clean it all up and were totally exhausted."I'm calling it a night." Sasha said, as she and Rika headed for the elevator."See you tomorrow!" Max waved."Yeah, you guys can come exploring with us!" Tyson suggested."Fine, we'll come but first we have to find out if we can get this food out of our hair." Rika replied, grinning."Later!" Sasha called, as the elevator doors closed."I don't know about you, but I'm taking a shower!" Ray said, walking up the hall toward his room."Me too!" Kenny agreed, as everyone started for their rooms."See you guys in the morning!" Max said, as everyone disappeared into their rooms.

Plz Review thx!


	7. Meeting in dark alley

Chapter 7: Meeting in dark alley

This morning, the Bladebreakers had just finished eating their breakfast and were about to go find Sasha and Rika."I don't think they're coming." Max said, as they lounged in the lobby."Someone should go get them then!" Tyson said."Don't look at me." Kai grunted when Tyson purposely stared at him."Since the four of us don't want to go, it makes sense for Ray to." Kenny said."What? I'm not going." Ray replied, crossing his arms.He rolled his eyes and started for the elevator when everyone gazed at him. 'Just great. Knowing my luck, Rika will probably decide I'm stalking her and pound me into the ground.' He thought as he stepped off the elevator into the hallway. He blinked when a door swung open and Sasha skipped out. He stared when she started bouncing from one foot to the other, toward him."What're you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow."Playing imaginary hopscotch, what's it look like?" she giggled.Ray shook his head. "Are you guys going to come with us or what?""Yeah! We slept in is all!" she said."Well where's Rika?""Uh...I dunno! Try her room!" Sasha called, as she took off for the elevator."Just great..." Ray grumbled as he walked up to her door.Raising a hand to knock, he heard a voice from inside. 'Is she talking to herself?' Ray asked himself. Silently turning the doorknob, he peeked inside.Rika was bouncing up and down on her bed, singing along to the music from her Discman. Ray pushed the door open a little more and stepped inside. She had her eyes closed and was jumping around in circles as she sang."He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say..."Ray smiled as she continued to sing, oblivious to his presence."He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy!"Ray stepped up to the bed and reached over for her pant leg."He wasn't good enough for-AHHHH!"Rika screeched as he yanked on her pant leg, making her fall on to the tangled covers on her bed."EXCUSE ME! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" she screamed.Ray shrugged. "Listening to you sing?""GET OUT!"He smirked as he found himself out in the hallway with the door slammed in his face."So I take it you're not coming?" he asked.Silence.The door opened and Rika stood there with her headphones jammed on her ears."I'm coming and as long as you don't talk to me, it'll be cool." She said, brushing past him."Whatever..." Ray replied.

Once everyone has assembled outside, they started walking. Sasha was skipping up ahead of everyone while Rika lagged behind, listening to her Discman, as always."What no singing?" Ray teased, looking over his shoulder at her.Rika ignored him, pretending not to hear over the music."She won't talk when she listening to her idol!" Sasha yelled from up ahead."The Punk Princess is your idol?" Ray asked.Rika opened her eyes, the sunlight making them flash. "Funny, I didn't know you'd even heard of music, living in the Dark Ages over in that village.""Funny, I thought it was the Americans who were supposed to have sticks stuck up their butts..." He retorted."What are you? The Village Idiot?" Rika snapped."All right children, break it up!" Max laughed."Yeah dudes, I don't know about the rest of you but it's almost lunch time and I'm starved!" Tyson said.Kai rolled his eyes. "Does you always think with your stomach?""Does he even think?" Sasha asked, walking backwards."Obviously not..." Kai answered, smirking."Hey you two, I'm standing right here!" Tyson yelled."No duh!" Sasha laughed."Let's get some food then!" Kenny said, exasperated with all the verbal fights going on."Then it's all in agreement!" Max said."Uh...I don't agree." Rika muttered."There's no way I'm getting crusty stuff stuck in my hair again." Ray said."Then you two can wait outside, TOGETHER!" Sasha giggled."I AGREE, I AGREE!" Rika all but screamed.Walking over to the other side of the street, they headed for a restaurant. Struggling through the huge crowd that seemed to be swamping the street, they made their way over. Rika seemed perfectly content, listening to music while she walked behind Ray, letting him part the crowd for her.Suddenly she blinked and whirled her head from left to right. Reaching over, she pinched Ray's shoulder, watching him turn around with a glare."What?" he said, annoyance written all over his face."They ditched us." Rika said."What?" he asked."I said... THEY DITCHED US!" Rika screamed in his face."I heard you the first time." Ray growled.Turning he gazed at the crowd, trying to pick out the familiar heads. Realizing that he couldn't see them at all, he turned back to the girl behind him."Maybe they just got trampled." He said.Rolling her eyes, Rika stepped closer to him. Spinning him around, she jumped up onto his shoulders. Ignoring his protests, she craned her head to see. Gazing over the huge crowd, she realized they really were missing. They weren't anywhere around. Slipping back onto the pavement, she shrugged.

"I can't see them." She said simply.Ray fought the urge to elbow the next person who bumped him. Pointing to an alley he dragged Rika through the mob. She followed as he walked down the back alleyway, hoping to find the guys or a way from all the noise.As they walked along, Rika noticed that it was kinda creepy, the dim light and the silence was freaking her out. She was used to screaming people and giant mobs that tried to trample you to death. Those she could handle, listening to water drip from an old pipe, she could not. Scowling she fell in step with Ray, twisting her head around to glare at anything that moved.Ray glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her blink her lavender eyes owlishly in the dim light. Smirking, he turned back to the alley when suddenly something landed in front of them. Frowning, he watched as someone stepped out into a shaft of light, piercing the gloom. His golden eyes widened at whom he saw.

"Kevin...?"

Plz Review thx!


	8. Rumors of horror

Chapter 7: Meeting in dark alley

This morning, the Bladebreakers had just finished eating their breakfast and were about to go find Sasha and Rika."I don't think they're coming." Max said, as they lounged in the lobby."Someone should go get them then!" Tyson said."Don't look at me." Kai grunted when Tyson purposely stared at him."Since the four of us don't want to go, it makes sense for Ray to." Kenny said."What? I'm not going." Ray replied, crossing his arms.He rolled his eyes and started for the elevator when everyone gazed at him. 'Just great. Knowing my luck, Rika will probably decide I'm stalking her and pound me into the ground.' He thought as he stepped off the elevator into the hallway. He blinked when a door swung open and Sasha skipped out. He stared when she started bouncing from one foot to the other, toward him."What're you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow."Playing imaginary hopscotch, what's it look like?" she giggled.Ray shook his head. "Are you guys going to come with us or what?""Yeah! We slept in is all!" she said."Well where's Rika?""Uh...I dunno! Try her room!" Sasha called, as she took off for the elevator."Just great..." Ray grumbled as he walked up to her door.Raising a hand to knock, he heard a voice from inside. 'Is she talking to herself?' Ray asked himself. Silently turning the doorknob, he peeked inside.Rika was bouncing up and down on her bed, singing along to the music from her Discman. Ray pushed the door open a little more and stepped inside. She had her eyes closed and was jumping around in circles as she sang."He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say..."Ray smiled as she continued to sing, oblivious to his presence."He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy!"Ray stepped up to the bed and reached over for her pant leg."He wasn't good enough for-AHHHH!"Rika screeched as he yanked on her pant leg, making her fall on to the tangled covers on her bed."EXCUSE ME! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" she screamed.Ray shrugged. "Listening to you sing?""GET OUT!"He smirked as he found himself out in the hallway with the door slammed in his face."So I take it you're not coming?" he asked.Silence.The door opened and Rika stood there with her headphones jammed on her ears."I'm coming and as long as you don't talk to me, it'll be cool." She said, brushing past him."Whatever..." Ray replied.

Once everyone has assembled outside, they started walking. Sasha was skipping up ahead of everyone while Rika lagged behind, listening to her Discman, as always."What no singing?" Ray teased, looking over his shoulder at her.Rika ignored him, pretending not to hear over the music."She won't talk when she listening to her idol!" Sasha yelled from up ahead."The Punk Princess is your idol?" Ray asked.Rika opened her eyes, the sunlight making them flash. "Funny, I didn't know you'd even heard of music, living in the Dark Ages over in that village.""Funny, I thought it was the Americans who were supposed to have sticks stuck up their butts..." He retorted."What are you? The Village Idiot?" Rika snapped."All right children, break it up!" Max laughed."Yeah dudes, I don't know about the rest of you but it's almost lunch time and I'm starved!" Tyson said.Kai rolled his eyes. "Does you always think with your stomach?""Does he even think?" Sasha asked, walking backwards."Obviously not..." Kai answered, smirking."Hey you two, I'm standing right here!" Tyson yelled."No duh!" Sasha laughed."Let's get some food then!" Kenny said, exasperated with all the verbal fights going on."Then it's all in agreement!" Max said."Uh...I don't agree." Rika muttered."There's no way I'm getting crusty stuff stuck in my hair again." Ray said."Then you two can wait outside, TOGETHER!" Sasha giggled."I AGREE, I AGREE!" Rika all but screamed.Walking over to the other side of the street, they headed for a restaurant. Struggling through the huge crowd that seemed to be swamping the street, they made their way over. Rika seemed perfectly content, listening to music while she walked behind Ray, letting him part the crowd for her.Suddenly she blinked and whirled her head from left to right. Reaching over, she pinched Ray's shoulder, watching him turn around with a glare."What?" he said, annoyance written all over his face."They ditched us." Rika said."What?" he asked."I said... THEY DITCHED US!" Rika screamed in his face."I heard you the first time." Ray growled.Turning he gazed at the crowd, trying to pick out the familiar heads. Realizing that he couldn't see them at all, he turned back to the girl behind him."Maybe they just got trampled." He said.Rolling her eyes, Rika stepped closer to him. Spinning him around, she jumped up onto his shoulders. Ignoring his protests, she craned her head to see. Gazing over the huge crowd, she realized they really were missing. They weren't anywhere around. Slipping back onto the pavement, she shrugged.

"I can't see them." She said simply.Ray fought the urge to elbow the next person who bumped him. Pointing to an alley he dragged Rika through the mob. She followed as he walked down the back alleyway, hoping to find the guys or a way from all the noise.As they walked along, Rika noticed that it was kinda creepy, the dim light and the silence was freaking her out. She was used to screaming people and giant mobs that tried to trample you to death. Those she could handle, listening to water drip from an old pipe, she could not. Scowling she fell in step with Ray, twisting her head around to glare at anything that moved.Ray glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her blink her lavender eyes owlishly in the dim light. Smirking, he turned back to the alley when suddenly something landed in front of them. Frowning, he watched as someone stepped out into a shaft of light, piercing the gloom. His golden eyes widened at whom he saw.

"Kevin...?"

Plz Review thx!


	9. Temper tantrum

Chapter 9: Temper tantrum

"He is NOT my boyfriend! So SHUT UP!""Liar, liar, liar! You can't fool me!"At the moment, Ray, Rika and the two new guys, Andi and Rayne were walking up and down the street. Looking for the others. Still.Andi still wouldn't shut up about Ray being Rika's "supposed" boyfriend and Rika looked ready to shove her into the oncoming traffic."Be quiet! I am not; I repeat AM NOT, that thing's girlfriend! Ca piche?" she screamed, loud enough to shatter everyone's eardrums in a one-mile radius."Look, I don't even know you! Where do you get off accusing me of dating that cranky short-stack?" Ray asked, getting even more ticked off with this girl."Short-stack? YOU ARE SO ON MY HIT LIST!" Rika screamed, not sure whether to wallop him or bigmouth Andi.Rayne stayed quiet throughout all of this, deciding it was better to keep her mouth shut.Andi grinned, ignoring the enraged Rika. "You are so right! We haven't been properly introduced!"Jumping in front of Ray, she stuck out a hand. "Hi, I'm Andi! Her cousin!" she said, jerking a thumb at Rika."You're her cousin?" he asked, disbelief written all over his face."What? Cantcha tell?" Andi asked, slinging and arm around Rika so Ray could see both their faces side by side.Ray looked back and forth between the two, noticing a surprising resemblance. Besides the fact that Andi was wearing a cheesy grin while Rika had a murderous glare. Andi smiled even more and leaned up next to his ear."Once she gets to know you, she'll drop the whole 'I walk on water' attitude. Trust me, she acts more like me than anyone. She does this to all the new people she meets." Andi whispered, blowing Rika's façade out of the water."Good to know..." Ray replied, while Andi nodded again and backed away.Rika glanced at her cousin's "innocent" expression and looked at Ray who had a funny little smile on his face. Directed at her no less. Disliking being left out of the loop, she looked at Rayne who shrugged."No fair..." She whined, her bottom lip sticking out in the beginnings of a pout."Told you so!" Andi said in a singsong voice, winking at Ray.Ray chuckled at Rika's pouty expression as she was once again left out."Jeez, can that bottom lip stick out anymore?" Rayne asked, flipping her white-tipped hair over her shoulder."Yes, yes it can! Wanna see? I can get free candy from one of these stores if I do it long enough!" Rika asked, sounding like a little kid."Oh, Riiiiiiiiiiiiika..." Rayne said, pointing behind her."Wha...?" She asked, turning to stare at where Rayne was pointing."No, don't show her!" Andi cried, trying to cover her eyes."ICE CREAM MAN!" Rika screamed, taking off down the street toward an ice cream vendor."Good going! We'll never get her away from there!" Andi said, putting her hands on her hips."She must like ice cream...a lot..." Ray commented, watching her press her face on the glass to look at all the different kinds."You have no idea..." Rayne replied, rolling her eyes."Well on a more positive note, I have no money to pay for all the ice cream she's gonna get." Andi said, smiling."Nope, me neither." Rayne said, shaking her head.Both girls turned to Ray."You'd better be rich!" Rayne laughed, watching Rika order the ice cream man to give her all of the kinds."Oh boy..." Ray muttered.

"Well that was smart! Way to be, Rayne!" Sasha said, watching Rayne point out the ice cream vendor.The Bladebreakers, and Sasha, were still sitting in the booth by the window. Once they had caught sight of Ray, Rika and two others walking down the street, they had all stared out the window at them. Sasha had informed them that the girl with the pigtails was Andi, Rika's cousin and the other girl with the funky hair, was one of their friends, Rayne."Rule number one, never ever show Rika anything that has to do with ice cream." Sasha commented, her nose pressed up to the glass."You're getting fog prints everywhere." Kai said.Sasha stuck her tongue out at him. "So what? You're the only one who notices, and the only one who seems to care!"Kai glared and turned back to staring out the window."Stop breathing Kai, you're getting fog prints everywhere!" Sasha mocked, impersonating his grumpy tone."She's pretty good, Kai! Got your 'I hate everything' voice perfect too!" Tyson laughed."Can it, Tyson." Kai said, turning to him.Tyson just laughed and pointed behind him.Kai snapped his head back around to find Sasha making funny faces at him. Noticing she was busted, she stopped and waved at him. "Hiya!" she said, making the rest of the guys crack up.Kai's brown eyes narrowed at the annoying girl across from him. Sasha just grinned, locking her green eyes with his. Winking, she laughed and turned away again.Kai blinked. That was the first time a girl had ever done that to him before. Besides those ditzy fan-girls who used to try to cling onto him at Beyblade Tournaments. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Kai turned back to the window in time to see Ray fighting with Rika with a large crowd surrounding them."Dun dun dun! The horror begins!" Sasha said, as Tyson leaned over her shoulder to watch as well.

"Hey, leggo you freak!" Rika screeched."There is no way I'm paying for all of this ice cream! We are leaving, now!" Ray argued, tugging on her arm as she continued to fight with him."No, no and oh yes, NO! I want ice cream and you can't stop me!" Rika cried, her sneakers sliding on the pavement."You wanna bet?" Ray hissed, his golden eyes narrowing.Grabbing the struggling girl, he tossed her straight over his shoulder. Ray started walking and the crowd parted for him as the PB haired teen yelled obscenities and dug her nails into his back.Andi and Rayne had decided to be very brave and run down the street and hide around the corner when the crowd had started boxing them in. Now, they poked their heads around the corner and watched Ray struggle to keep Rika from kicking her way off of his shoulder."Would you stop clawing my back! It HURTS!" Ray yelled.Rika suddenly stopped wriggling and laid still. "Ok, I'm being good now, so you can drop me...""Nice try, kid." Ray said as he continued to carry her down the street."I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID BEYBLADER WANNABE!" Rika screamed, her voice rising a few million decibels.Ray bared his fangs as she started to pull on his band of hair painfully."Knock it off!" he growled."Oh I'm sorry, does that hurt?" Rika asked evilly, tugging even harder on his hair."Man, you're gonna be bald when this is over!" Andi said, stepping out in front of them."YOU'RE A LITTLE SAVAGE!" Ray yelled, losing his seemingly endless patience."So I've been told!" Rika retorted, alternating between ripping out his hair and clawing his back."This is getting violent..." Rayne whispered in Andi's ear."So?" Andi replied, shrugging.

The others had decided to sneak out and head back to the hotel before the ones scrapping in the street could notice. Save themselves a whole lot of embarrassment if people discovered they knew those two.Now, they were in Kenny's hotel room, hanging out. Except for Kai of course, he was off doing some training. Max was asking Sasha a whole bunch of questions in an attempt for everyone to get to know each other."So where're you from?" Max asked, sitting upside down in a big chair.Sasha grinned. "Canada! Rika, Rayne and I grew up together there. Andi's American, we don't get to see her very often even though the four of us are like best friends.""So do you have a reputation for being the best bladers back home?" Tyson asked, lying on the bed"Well...sorta. I think we're good, but not the best." Sasha answered, sitting on the floor."So then the four of you are going to be entering the tournament, am I right?" Kenny asked."Oh man, that's right! The tournament is tomorrow isn't it! I don't know if we even have a team!" Sasha wailed.Tyson blinked. "Hey chill, it's probably all cool..."But his reassuring comment fell on deaf ears as Sasha tore out of the room, saying something about finding Rika. The three boys gave each other looks before getting up and following her.Sasha was in near hysterics as she dashed for the doors that led outside. 'Must find Rika...must enter tournament!' she thought as she ran outside. And that's where she saw the most hilarious scene she'd ever seen in her life.Walking up the sidewalk were Andi and Rayne, talking to each other quietly. Ray was walking behind them, looking every bit like a black-haired storm cloud. Flung over his shoulder was Rika, her elbow dug into his back and her head propped up on her palm, glaring at the air. She looked like she had been there for a long time.  
Trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably, Sasha watched them approach. As soon as the girls caught sight of her, they ran up and hugged Sasha, the three starting to talk at the same time, Sasha telling them all about ditching Ray and Rika in the street. Ray stopped at the foot of the steps and promptly dropped Rika on her butt. Sparing her an angry glare, he stalked off into the hotel, ignoring his teammates who were standing in the doorway. Rika glared daggers back, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment as she realized all eyes were on her.

Slowly standing up, her face turning an even darker red, she rushed off into the hotel, looking like she was going to cry. Andi and Rayne watched her go, completely silent. Sasha glanced back and forth, knowing something was wrong."What happened?" she whispered.Andi turned to look at her, her brown eyes, wide and full of guilt. "It was my fault, I didn't stop them..." She whispered back, not daring to look anyone in the eye.Sasha blinked in confusion and turned to Rayne. "I don't get it.""Lets just say...things went a little to far when they were fighting..." Rayne answered, avoiding the actual question."Ok...could you elaborate on that?" Sasha asked, worried about her friend.Rayne sighed and closed her eyes. "This is what happened..."  
FLASHBACK"This is getting violent..." Rayne whispered in Andi's ear."So?" Andi replied, shrugging.Rayne hoped she was just getting weird vibes but everyone seemed to be losing their cool and knowing human beings, someone was going to snap."Put me down! I don't want to ride around on your shoulder like a monkey!" Rika shrieked, her face flushed with anger."You think I want to carry a brat like you around! There's no way I trust you to let you go!" Ray hollered, cat-like eyes narrowed and fangs bared."BRAT! AT LEAST I DIDN'T BETRAY MY TEAM! UNLIKE YOU WHO DITCHED THE WHITE TIGERS AND RAN OFF!" Rika cried, temper getting the best of her.That seemed to strike a nerve. "NO WONDER NO ONE LIKES YOU, YOU'RE JUST A SELFISH LITTLE BRAT WHO THINKS SHE'S GOD'S GIFT!" Ray snapped, his words stinging with venom.Rika went silent. Even though she deserved that, it still hurt. Her emotions were on overdrive after this long fight, making her eyes sting and her chest constrict painfully as hot tears threatened to fall.Ray started to walk, his jaw stiff and body tense with fury. Rayne and Andi were shocked into silence, but started walking as well when Ray moved.END FLASHBACK"And that's the whole story..." Rayne said, crossing her arms."Uh-oh. It's just like Rika to lose it and say something stupid like that...still, Ray shouldn't have said that either. Two wrongs don't make a right." Sasha said, her eyebrows furrowed."Three wrongs don't make a right. I should have done something other than say 'So?' like an idiot!" Andi muttered, frowning."Everyone just chill, we don't need people sulking in self-pity." Rayne said."Maybe we should go and make sure Rika's ok?" Sasha offered.Andi and Rayne nodded in agreement.The three girls quickly raced inside leaving Tyson, Kenny and Max still standing in the doorway in confusion.

Plz Review thx!


	10. Horror Movies

Chapter 10: Horror Movies

Sasha, Rayne and Andi stood outside Rika's door uncertainly. They weren't sure whether to knock or just barge in like best friends should. It didn't sound like she was crying...or trashing the place either. It was just completely silent, which was sort of eerie."You open it!" Andi whispered at Rayne."Nu-uh! I don't wanna die!" Rayne hissed back."Fine you big whiners, I'll knock." Sasha murmured.Raising her fist, she pounded on the door impatiently. "Yo girl, you better not be sleeping!" she yelled.Rayne's eyebrow twitched.Just an example of how understanding of feelings Sasha could be. Shoving the green-eyed girl out of her way, Rayne slowly opened the door and peeked in.Rika was sitting crossed legged on her bed, toying with her beyblade. She looked perfectly fine, except for the fact she looked happy.Happy?"Uh...are you all right, Blacky?" Rayne asked, slightly confused.Didn't Ray and Rika just have the biggest fight on the face of the earth?Rika grinned. "Totally. Why?" she asked, sounding a bit confused."Um...I'm lost..." Andi said, as both her and Sasha slipped inside."Ok what's with the mood swings? A while ago you looked like you wanted to flood out the city, and now you're all happy..." Rayne asked, kinda freaked out. Rika only smiled wider. "Look, that was a no big. But if you really wanna be nosy...I got a phone call.""From?" Sasha asked, forgetting all about their mission. "From...Derek!" Rika squealed, her grin getting even larger.Rayne's silver eyes widened. "Derek?" she cried, flinging herself onto the bed."That's what I said! Yeah, he says he's coming for the tournament tomorrow!" Rika answered as the other two girls jumped on her bed."Holy cow! Derek's coming! To cheer us on, I hope..." Sasha said."Well, duh! No offence to him but he's no blader." Rika answered.Derek had been one of their best friends since any of them could remember. He always hung around with them back when they were still growing up, even if he got laughed at for it. Derek was like their older brother, he considered them all little sisters that he had to protect from everything."Oh, I can't believe it! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees how good we've gotten!" Rayne said."That's right! We don't have a team! And we missed registration!" Sasha yelled, starting to panic again."Chill. Andi and I took care of it, we're now officially the Blade Bratz, representing the long-forgotten Canadians!" Rayne cheered, pumping a fist."Except for Andi, of course. One of the good 'ol Yankees..." Sasha said, trying to get a reaction out of the unusually silent girl.Silence."Ok...? Uh, hey Rayne want to go train? I heard this hotel's got a bey stadium down in the basement for competitors!" Sasha said, jumping off the bed."Yeah...sure." Rayne answered, deciding to give the cousins some space.After the two had left, Andi turned to stare at Rika."What?" Rika asked, deciding this wasn't good."I told you already...you can't fool me. I know something's up, and plus, I did witness that cat-fight out there." Andi said."And I told you, it was no biggy. It was bound to happen anyway, we've scrapped since the first time we met." Rika answered, leaning back on her pillows."I know you don't operate like that cuz, I know you better than that. You may talk tough sometimes, but you're usually just as big an air-head as me...or Sasha for that matter." Andi replied, hinting around for an explanation."So what? I don't like the guy; he's totally stuck up with a head 50 million sizes too big. If you're looking for an all-night explanation, you've definitely come to the wrong person. If I don't like someone I'll chew them out, it's as simple as that. " Rika said simply, closing her eyes."Welcome to Liars burg, population: 1." Andi replied, rolling her brown eyes.Rika shrugged, spiky bangs falling in front of her eyes.Andi's eyelids drooped. She'd never understand her cousin or the weird habit she had of activating her whacked out defence mechanism whenever she met someone new."Whatever, keep your secrets. I think we'd better do some training for the tournament before supper." Andi asked, changing the subject."Yeah...we wouldn't want to make fools of ourselves in front of the White Tigers now would we?" Rika asked, hopping of the side of the bed with her blade.Andi nodded an affirmative before they went to find the rest of their team.

"Back off, Tyson! Nothing happened!" Ray argued, trying to get Tyson to drop the subject.After the weird scene in front of the hotel, Kenny, Max and Tyson had gone straight to Ray. They had found him barricaded up in his room so Tyson had forced his way through, demanding to know what had happened. "Something happened! You made Rika cry!" Max said, remembering the look on the girl's face."So what? Does it look like I care?" Ray asked, irritated with their interrogation."You should! She's your friend." Kenny said."Now you're way off, she is not my friend." Ray answered stonily, crossing his arms."I don't care if she's the devil reincarnated! You're not supposed to make girls cry." Tyson said, matter-of factly."What did you say to her? You wouldn't go out with her?" Dizzi asked, joining in the conversation."I wouldn't go out with her even if it meant I couldn't beyblade anymore!" Ray snapped, golden eyes flashing."Whoa...that must've been some fight..." Max said."Yeah! I'm sure even Kai wouldn't have made her cry!" Tyson said."What did she say to you? That you made her so upset?" Kenny asked."Nothing! Get off my back! I'm over it and she's probably plotting my death by now!" Ray yelled over his shoulder as he stormed off to who knows where."Man, you can't get anything out of that guy." Tyson muttered.

(A COUPLE HOURS LATER)

"Boo-ya! I can still kick butt with the best of 'em!" Sasha cheered, swinging her blade around."Just don't stab yourself in the eye with that..." Kai muttered, walking by her.Sasha blinked and blushed.Rayne, Sasha, Rika and Andi had gone down to the basement to find Kai the only one there. After a few minutes of arguing, the girls decided that Rayne would be their team leader. She was the best choice unless they wanted a deranged psycho like Sasha to lead them around. I think not.Barking out orders like there was no tomorrow, Rayne got them all training viciously with Kai virtually ignoring them. After what seemed like forever, they had stopped and went to have supper. Max, Tyson and Kenny were already in the dining room so the girls and Kai all sat at one big table. With the exception of Ray. He had pulled a Kai-like stunt and disappeared.Now everyone was walking back to his or her rooms, getting ready to hang out before bed."Hey, how about everyone comes to our room and we can watch movies and stuff!" Tyson suggested."Sounds good, but I'm going to change into my PJ's first." Rayne said."Yeah, it's no fun if you're not wearing embarrassing PJ's that everyone can laugh at!" Max said.So everyone separated to get changed, obviously Kai refused, saying he wanted to talk to Mr. Dickinson. If Andi didn't know better, she'd have thought Sasha was pouting.The rest of the guys got changed quickly and were waiting for the girls. They couldn't decide which movie to order so Max and Tyson were having a heated argument on which movie was better. Over the noise of the bickering, no one heard the door open and close until Kenny looked up and saw Ray standing in the doorway."Hey buddy, you're just in time! We're having a sort of slumber party, except without the slumber part." Tyson said, staring up at the Chinese teen."Whatever. I noticed everyone seemed to be hanging out in here." He said simply, taking a seat on the floor."I'll go get some popcorn! We're watching the Halloween movies, since Tyson won't let it go." Kenny offered, getting up and walking out the door."He'd better bring lots of popcorn if you're here, Tyson!" Max joked.Just then, someone knocked on the door before Sasha poked her head in."Hi hi!" she called, before stepping in with the rest of the girls behind her.All of them had their hair down and brushed out, Andi and Sasha had their extra long hair pulled back with ribbons. They looked way different without ponytails or pigtails.Sasha was wearing a tank top and pyjama pants, with fuzzy little black bears on them. Rayne was wearing the same sort of thing, only with blue snowflakes. Andi was wearing a huge t-shirt that engulfed her with shorts you couldn't see with the shirt/dress on and Rika had a tank top with the words 'I leave bite marks' on it and shorts. All of them were dragging blankets, pillows and stuffed teddies with them.

Giving an embarrassed giggle, Andi pulled her blanket and stuffed squirrel with her as she walked in and sat down in front of the huge TV. Sasha had her blanket tied around her neck like a cape and had a little stuffed vampire clutched in her hand. Skipping inside, she twirled around and plopped down beside Andi. Rayne rolled her eyes and sat down with her big, blue M&M. Rika, being the last, kicked Tyson as she made space to sit with her wolf-teddy.Smiling at Rayne, who was beside her, she didn't even notice who else was sitting beside her. Feeling squished from lack of space, Rika turned to order whoever was beside her to move over. Her eyes widened in remembered humility as she was met with fierce, golden eyes. Bristling in hostility, she kept her mouth shut, refusing to ruin everything because she had to sit beside Wonder-boy Ray turned away as the girl clenched her jaw and stuck her nose in the air. He elbowed Max who was beside him to move down.Max leaned forward to see what was wrong as Ray jabbed his elbow into his ribs. Noticing the neon-bright head of hair, he slid across the carpet, making space. Rika sighed in relief as jerk-wad finally stopped pressing against her as he shifted down. Placing the little wolf in between them, she stretched out her legs so she wouldn't have to touch him."Afraid of cooties?" Ray spat quietly.He watched as she turned to glare at him, her eyes flickering with silver as moonlight shone through the large window. Ray's eyes narrowed as a low, barely audible rumbling met his ears.Rayne blinked and poked Rika in the back. "Are you growling at him?" she whispered in her ear."No..." Rika mumbled, and the sound stopped.Rayne giggled before wrapping her blanket around her and leaning back against the bed as Kenny arrived with lots of bowls of popcorn."Finally, we can put the movie in!" Tyson cried, ready to shove it in the VCR."What're we watching?" Rayne asked."All of the Halloween movies!" Tyson called back as he put in the movie and turned off the lights."Ok, I'm leaving..." Rika muttered to Rayne as she shifted nervously.Horror movies were so not her thing."If it makes you feel better, I'll hold your hand..." Rayne teased.Rika wrinkled her nose and pulled her blanket around her, drawing her knees up.

After the first two movies were over and the third was halfway done, Rika was positive she was going to scream if that lunatic jumped out with a knife one more time. She seemed to be the only one besides Sasha who would jump every time the dramatic music hit its climax and the killer jumped out. Rika was only reminded of it when Ray would turn and sneer at her whenever she jumped.Fidgeting nervously, she tried to ignore the goose bumps and frightened shivers as the stupid music started getting louder and everyone went quiet again. Biting her lip, she watched as the victim walked around outside in the middle of the night."This is the coolest part!" Tyson whispered.He had only said that about a million times and each time he did, someone got killed and gave Rika a heart attack. Sucking in a breath she closed her eyes, hoping to miss it altogether. She listened to the creepy music go on and on until she finally opened her eyes, just when the killer appeared and went on a killing spree.Sasha screamed and curled into a ball while Kenny twitched uncomfortably. Rika on the other hand, jumped 50 feet in the air and screamed even louder than Sasha. Clutching on to something, she listened to Sasha howl in fright.Rika peeked out from under her blanket when whatever she was holding, moved. Glancing to the side, she saw she had clutched on to Ray's arm and was holding on to him like a lifeline. Her eyes widened and she froze. Ray stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Tugging back on his arm, Rika snapped out of it and squeaked, dropping his arm like it was on fire and huddled up against Rayne, drawing the blanket straight over her head in embarrassment.She refused to look out in fear of Ray making fun of her until the door opened. Sasha screamed in surprise and Kai paused as he stepped inside. Closing the door, he sat down in a chair a little ways away from everyone, stealing Sasha's bowl of popcorn."Well so glad you could make it..." Sasha whispered sarcastically, straining her arm for her popcorn.Kai casually held it out of her reach until the killer appeared again and Sasha screamed in fright, the blankets tangling around her as she jumped, ending up face first on the carpet by his feet. He watched as she sat up, fighting with the 'evil blankie' who wouldn't let her go. Crab walking over to him, Sasha sat back against his legs, happy to be sitting near someone who didn't pinch her when she spazzed, like Andi.Rika watched as Kai placed the bowl on Sasha's head like a mini-table. She tensed as Rayne poked her in the side, hitting her ticklish spot. Squirming wildly, she tried to move away but Rayne snickered and prodded her side until Rika gasped and jumped away from her, attaching herself to the next body like a leech. 'Uh-oh...' Rika murmured in her head as she remembered whom she was sitting beside.Slowly turning her head, she looked straight up into Ray's face, who by now had a very exasperated expression on. Rika's face went beat red as Rayne laughed into her teddy. Lunging back into the middle, she yelped when Ray tossed her teddy-wolf in her face and shook his head.By now, almost everyone had heard the scuffling going on in the back. Max was biting his front lip to keep from laughing and Tyson was looking back over his shoulder with a confused expression on his face."Come on guys, you're ruining the movie!" Andi called from the very front.Rayne cackled evilly, making Rika stand up. "I'm going to bed, you bunch of lunatics!" she cried, making a beeline for the door."Look at that, you scared her off!" Max laughed.Grinning evilly, Rayne turned back to the movie. But not before Sasha let out another blood-curling scream as the killer got his big, ugly mug right up on the big screen.

Plz Review thx!


	11. Pillow fight and something unexpected

Chapter 11:Pillow fight and something unexpected

They get better every time I see them!" Tyson cheered, rewinding the last of the Halloween saga."Too bad Rika missed it!" Rayne said innocently, blinking rapidly as the lights were turned back on.Sasha yawned and slid out of the way as Kai kneed her to move. Standing, he stretched his legs before leaving, ignoring Max's protest of helping clean up."I don't know how he could sit for so long like that, with your big butt crushing his legs." Andi teased, flopping back onto the pile of discarded pillows.Sasha stopped mid-yawn, eyes half closed in a glare/squint. Glancing at the door, Sasha rubbed her eyes, thinking up an idea in her half-awake state. Hiding one of those evil Rika-like grins behind her arm, she forced her face back into a normal expression.Making sure all the nosy ones were distracted with cleaning or sleeping, Sasha sought out the spiky, black, head of hair. Eyes falling on the Chinese boy stretched out against the back of the bed, she crawled over to him, careful not to disturb Rayne who was sprawled out on the carpet, fast asleep. Stopping beside him, she poked his leg.Ray cracked an eye open as someone poked him. Turning his head toward Sasha who was sitting beside him, he raised an eyebrow."What?" Ray asked, voice groggy with sleep."Kai said if you don't go and check on Rika, he's going to kick you off the team!" Sasha said, leaning back on her elbows."Get real. As if Kai would care whether or not Rika had a temper tantrum or not." Ray muttered, closing his eyes."It's true! I was sitting right there! So yeah, maybe I convinced him to say something but I still wouldn't ignore him..." Sasha said, knowing her lie was so lame that even Tyson would be able to see through it. "Right, and Kai would listen to you?" Ray asked.Sasha puffed out her cheeks. "He would too! I totally convinced him to make you do it so you'd better take it seriously!""Uh-huh...""If you don't go, then you'll have EVERYONE on your case again! That means playing 20 questions with Tyson again and having to deal with us too!" Sasha said, proud that she'd come up with a formidable threat.Ray opened both eyes, staring at her for a long time. Remembering how long it had taken just to make Tyson shut up, Ray caved."Fine. If she has a fit and decides to trash the place, it's not my fault." Ray muttered, peeved that he had to listen to Rika harp on him again.Sasha huffed and pointed to the door.Gritting his teeth in complete and total irritation, Ray swung open the door, making it ricochet off the wall.Sasha grinned, happy that they would finally stop fighting.Hopefully.

Ray stalked down the hall, cursing in Chinese every once and a while. Why was everyone conspiring against him? Why did his own team take her side over his? She was the one who started the whole thing, if they were uncomfortable with it then they should go and complain at her.Ray was positive Rika was the complete definition of evil.Slowing his steps, he stopped outside her door, his frown darkening into a scowl. Not even bothering to knock, Ray opened her door, wanting to make sure she hadn't blown a fuse and be out of there.Instead of meeting a disaster zone, Ray saw the girl sitting on the window seat in front of the large window, moonlight illuminating the room. She turned to face him, her dark, black hair back up in its usual ponytail. She stared at him for moment, surprised and embarrassed to see him after all the glomping she had done. Stupid Rayne and her stupid jokes and stupid Tyson and his stupid movies."Are you lost, little boy?" Rika finally asked, turning back to stare at the crescent moon."No." Ray muttered, wishing Sasha had minded her own business.No matter what you did, Rika still seemed to be infuriating."So you're in my room of your own free will because...?" Rika asked, not bothering to look at him. "Blackmail." Ray said simply, still standing in the doorway."Do you mind? The hallways even colder than it is in here so either get out and close the door or get lost and close the door." Rika said, hoping he would just leave her alone.Surprisingly enough, he closed the door but with him still inside."All right, what do you want now?" she snapped, glancing at him sharply."You had no right to say that about me. You know nothing about the White Tigers." Ray finally replied, after a long moment."So I'm guessing you want an apology. I really don't care anymore, so, I apologize for whatever you're so uptight about." Rika answered, hoping this would get him to leave.Ray blinked. After all that, she just says sorry out of the blue? She didn't seem to have a problem with giving him an apology, she looked perfectly fine.Something was definitely up."Anything else I can help you with?" she asked sweetly."Trying to get rid of me?" Ray asked, deciding to get this whole feud over with before this civil streak of hers ended."Well, duh." Rika answered, half tempted to throw him out herself.Ray cocked his head, not sure what to say. 'I guess I owe her an apology too...' Ray thought to himself."Look, I take back what I said. So...I apologize about calling you that stuff." Ray said slowly, Rika's neutral attitude starting to bother him."Do you now..." Rika muttered, still staring out the window."Your enthusiasm is killing me." Ray murmured."What? You expect me to become your best friend now? Well sucks to be you if that's what you came here for." Rika said sarcastically."Heaven forbid. Us becoming friends..." Ray teased, most of the tension gone from the room now."Exactly! So you can understand simple facts. Surprise, surprise." Rika replied."Whatever, kid." Ray smirked."Don't call me kid! I'm probably only a couple months younger than you are!" Rika said loudly, turning to face him."I seriously doubt that. You have the maturity level of a 2-year-old." Ray said."Well look who's talking!" Rika retorted."At least I don't freak out during horror movies..." Ray said, riling her up."Ok, that was a scary movie! And that was Rayne's fault not mine!" Rika growled, cheeks heating up.Ray nodded slowly. "Uh-huh, you probably do that to all the guys sitting next to you."Rika's pale cheeks darkened even more.

Opening her mouth but finding herself unable to think of a comeback, she tossed the closest pillow at him as hard as she could. Ray ducked as the pillow whizzed by him, brushing the top of his head. He crouched on the carpet watching Rika stand up with another pillow raised above her head."You had better keep that HUMUNGOUS mouth shut!" she cried."Whatever you say, kid..." Ray answered, lips quirking up in a smile."You are so gonna DIE!" Rika screamed, launching herself at him.Ray dodged her as she jumped to the floor and swung at him. Avoiding the next wild swing, he grabbed her wrists and flipped her onto the bed where she bounced unsteadily for a moment. Picking up the pillow she had tossed before, Ray lunged at her.Rika yelped as she saw the pillow come swinging down, aimed for her head. Rolling out of the way, she landed on all fours, grabbing a pillow off her bed.The two teens fought wildly, swinging the poor pillows around until feathers were flying around the room like a snowstorm. Ray laughed as she missed him again, stumbling, before turning and attacking him. He smiled as he fought her off effortlessly, watching her jump back onto her bed, safe from the pillow he had.Bouncing up and down on the mattress, she scowled at him. "I'm gonna get you!" she yelled."Yeah right, keep dreaming!" Ray laughed.Hissing, she leaped, landing on him and dragged both of them to the ground. Feathers rained down around them as they wrestled on the soft carpet, Ray laughing even more as Rika found it even tougher to pound on him from the ground.Raising a pillow, she tried to hit him but he grabbed her arm, fighting against the wild girl. Kicking and screeching, she fought against Ray as he grabbed her other arm and pinned her to the floor. Panting and squirming, she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face more than anything.Ray chuckled as he held her arms down and sat on her, keeping her still. Rika snarled and thrashed underneath him, hating being so easily kept at bay. Ray watched her, watching her pant and glare and struggle. His golden eyes trailed across her furious face, her naturally pale skin, flushed from the pillow fight.Rika's angry glare faltered a bit as she noticed him staring at her. She gasped as he suddenly leaned forward until she could feel his warm breath on her face."W-what're you doing?" she stuttered, stopping her attempts at escape."Teaching you a lesson..." He breathed, his face only centimetres from hers.Her eyes widened as Ray pressed his lips onto hers. She trembled, her heart thumping in her chest as his warm lips moved over hers.Her first kiss.She clamped her eyes shut as she tensed underneath him. She never thought her first kiss would be like this, or with someone like him. Rika gasped as her body suddenly relaxed with Ray's gentle kiss. Emotions swamped her as she trembled in uncertainty, not knowing what to do.

Ray's hands slid down to hold her wrists as he continued to tease her soft lips. Funny how ironic this turned out to be; he never would have believed this was going to happen. But for some reason he wasn't complaining. Ray heard her whimper slightly and on an impulse, entwined his fingers with hers.He felt her slender body relax against him and he deepened the kiss, following his heart instead of his head.His heart hammered against his ribs. For some reason he was on the verge of purring, his whole body felt warm and tingles shot up and down his spine. Rika's lips moved back against his own, softly, unsure.Ray's lungs started screaming for air. He slowly pulled back, his golden eyes wide and surprised. Meeting her huge, lavender ones, he froze as she sat up on her palms. Rika gasped slightly, staring up into his face. Realization seemed to hit her and she pulled out from underneath him, staring at him with wide eyes. He wanted to apologize but it didn't come out. He wasn't really sorry for what had happened.Stumbling to her feet, she wobbled past him. Ray's eyes widened and he reached out for her arm but she pulled out of his reach."I h-have to g-go do stuff..." She stuttered lamely, staggering backwards toward the door.Before Ray could call her name, she was gone, tearing down the hallway.Finding his voice, he cried, "RIKA COME BACK!"Running for the door, he chased after her.

Plz Review thx!


	12. Tornament Day

Chapter 12: Tornament day

Ray blinked, staring up at the plain, white ceiling. He shifted, his blankets tangling even more tightly around him. He hadn't slept at all last night, having good reason.When he had chased after Rika, he had lost her somewhere in the stairwell. She was bound and determined to lose him and whenever he got even remotely close enough to try to stop her, she'd put on an extra burst of speed and he'd have to struggle to keep up with her. Running down the hallway, she had made a sharp turn and flew down the open door of the stairwell, managing to vanish completely.Ray had sat down on one of the steps and stayed there for what seemed like forever, lost in his thoughts. He knew he needed to talk to Rika but it was obvious she definitely didn't want to talk to him.Finally rising from his position, Ray had gone to his room, finding Kai already sleeping in the bed beside his. Changing, he slipped into the freshly made bed and lay there, thinking.Surprisingly, Kai had rolled over and bluntly told him it was his own fault.That he definitely had to agree with.Kai was silent the rest of the night while Ray kept tossing and turning. Kai was right, it was his fault and he needed to fix it.If it could be fixed.That was what was plaguing him now, as the sun started to rise. He sighed, his attention divided between Rika and the knowledge that it was the day of the tournament and his team would be going against the White Tigers. His attention divided even more as he heard a door slam down the hall.'Who would be up this early?' Ray thought, a headache starting to throb near his temples.His question was answered as the muffled sound of feet running along the corridor came through the walls."TOURNAMENT DAY! TOURNAMENT DAY! TOURNAMENT DAY!" came an oh-so familiar voice.The sound of someone running up and down the hallway screaming 'Tournament Day!' at the top of their lungs, over and over and over continued to torment them.Ray distinctly heard Kai let out an irritated breath as he tried to get more rest.No such luck.Their hotel door slammed open and the loud screaming came into their room.Sasha continued to yell while she bounced up and down on Kai's bed, still in her PJ's. Ray was torn between throwing her out in annoyance and laughing.Kai looked positively thunderstruck as she continued to bounce up and down on his bed, still yelling. Growling, he promptly swung out with his leg, knocking her straight off the bed."Ow, that was mean..." Sasha said from the floor, rubbing the spot where he had kicked her.Seeming to lose her interest in the boys, she ran back out into the hall, slamming their door behind her."TOURNAMENT DAY! TOURNAMENT DAY! TOURNAMENT DAY!" she continued to yell, darting up and down the hall.Ray sat up and listened as another door slammed open. He heard someone's muffled footsteps as they stomped across the carpet. He listened, as there was a loud smack, then a loud thump and a loud wail.Rolling his eyes and chuckling, he listened to Sasha wail while Rayne angrily walked back to her room, slamming the door.

Once Sasha figured out everyone was more or less rooting for Rayne, the bawling stopped and Ray heard her run down the corridor to get some breakfast or something.Sinking back into the covers, Ray closed his eyes. Fatigue was making it hard for him to keep his eyes open. He felt guilty for making Kai stay up the whole night with him as well."Well, there's no point in wasting our time trying to sleep." Kai said, as they heard another door open and Andi whine about how early it was.Ray gave a small, exhausted nod as Kai rose, grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. Throwing back his covers, Ray got up and quickly got dressed, reminding himself he had to talk to Rika before they left.He paused.What was he supposed to say? Sorry that was an accident; I didn't do it on purpose? He hadn't really done it on purpose but it wasn't like he had tripped and fallen on her lips.Ray sat back on the mattress. He really had no clue what had happened and he had no clue what to say to her. He closed his eyes, trying to sort out his feelings. It wasn't like he was disgusted by kissing her, but he wasn't planning on doing that again anytime soon.At least he knew one thing for sure. Rika definitely didn't want him too.Guilt gnawed at his stomach. That had been a stupid move; Rika sure seemed to realize it.Frowning, Ray stood and made his way to the door, deciding that waiting for Kai to get out of the bathroom would take too long. Stepping into the hallway, Ray turned in the direction of Rika's room. Andi was staying in Sasha's room and Rayne was staying in Rika's.Ray guessed Rika probably wouldn't tell Rayne what had happened.Or anybody else for that matter.

Rika scowled as Rayne continued to mutter under her breath, as she got dressed. Pulling the covers over her head, Rika was positive the next time she saw Sasha, she'd smack her a good one.Rayne continued to complain about 'annoying wake-up calls' while she dug around Rika's stuff, trying to find her clothes. Turning to look at the lump that was Rika, she rolled her eyes.Some people.Rika listened as Rayne threw stuff around the room in her quest for the missing clothes. Suddenly there was a loud shriek and a thud as Rayne hit the floor. Snickering, she guessed she had slipped on some piece of junk lying around."Shut it, Tanaki! If you'd pick up your stuff, that wouldn't have happened!" Rayne said.Suddenly, there was a knock at the door."Who is it?" Rayne called, picking herself up."Ray." Came the reply.Rika sat bolt upright, the covers sliding off her head.Oh no.Shaking her head furiously, she waved Rayne away from the door. Arching an eyebrow in confusion, Rayne shrugged and dropped her arm that was reaching for the doorknob."Uh...do you need something?" Rayne asked, amazed at Rika's sudden mood swing."I'd tell you if I wasn't standing out here yelling through the door." Ray called back."Um, I can't let you in because I'm changing!" Rayne lied quickly, running a hand through her hair.Rika glared two holes into the door as Ray spoke. Her face darkening, she turned her head away in disgust. After chasing her around the hotel, you'd think he'd get a clue."Look, I need to talk to Rika so either change fast or send her out." Ray said.He had a lot of nerve! Hands clenching in the blanket, Rika bared her teeth."GO AWAY!" she screamed.Rayne blinked and swiftly backed away from the door. Woman's intuition or common sense, something told her not to mess with Rika at the moment."Look-" Ray began."YOU LOOK! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Rika screamed, scaring Rayne into the bathroom.There was a bit of a stunned silence on both ends of the door."All right." Ray said quietly, leaving.Rika let out the breath she was holding in, not noticing her hands were shaking slightly as she gripped the blanket.Something about him freaked her out.Whether it was the fact he had stolen her first kiss, or the fact that she got a weird fluttering feeling in her stomach whenever she thought of him, she didn't know."Hey, it's all clear?" Rayne asked, stepping back into the room."Yeah, it's all good..." Rika mumbled, sliding out of bed.Digging around, she found her signature black pants and tee. Changing quickly, she pulled her hair into the usual ponytail, fixing her bangs and side locks out. Turning back to Rayne, she blinked, then kneeled down and reached under her bed, pulling out Rayne's clothes."I'm going for some breakfast." Rika said, grabbing her blade and walking out the door.Rayne stared after her, still slightly shocked at the whole exchange between the two beybladers. Shrugging, she looked at the only clean clothes she had left. The baggy blue cargo pants she didn't have a problem with, the shirt was. It had been a birthday present from Sasha, for a joke.A not funny joke.The shirt wasn't even a shirt. It was made to cling on to you but Rayne thought it made her look like Britney Spears. It went around her chest, without any straps and showed off her belly. Cringing, she pulled it on, feeling completely and totally naked.At least it was blue."I have to beyblade in this!" Rayne wailed, shoving her dark, navy blue beyblade into her pocket.Walking out the door, she tried to look natural as she walked with her arms hiding her chest.

Sasha smiled as Rika walked in the dining room, Andi waving at her so she saw them."Did you like my effective wake-up call?" Sasha asked, as Rika sat down."No." she answered bluntly."Fair enough." Sasha laughed."If Kai hadn't killed you, I was sure Rayne was." Andi commented, yawning.The freckled girl was wearing shorts, and her school's t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up onto her shoulders. As usual, she had her messy pigtails done up and flying around. "Cha! I could so fend Rayne off!" Sasha said, dressed in her usual style of pants, tank top and jacket."Maybe. But could you fend Kai off?" Rika asked.  
"That'd be a big fat no. Sasha can barely win an arm wrestle with a 3-year- old." Andi said."Laugh it up, meanie people! Just wait until you're not watching-" Sasha started."Then you'll call your mom!" Rika gasped, her voice dripping with sarcasm.Andi laughed while Sasha stuck her tongue out."Well I am going to go harass the cooks and other hotel employees, I'm starving and I ordered a millennium ago." Andi said, getting up.When she was out of earshot, Sasha leaned forward. "So are you and Ray friends yet? Did I miss anything important, 'cause there sure was a lot of yelling going down!" she said."No, we're so far from friends it's not funny it's hilarious and no, you didn't miss anything life-changing." Rika answered, bordering on telling the truth and lying."Too bad..." Sasha said, grinning."Wait a sec, how did you know anything? Unless...blackmail. It was you, wasn't it?" Rika accused, narrowing her eyes."No it was Kai!" Sasha said innocently."Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight, and Tyson's a big purple dinosaur." Rika said."He could be!" Sasha answered, waving her hands in front of her in a surrendering motion."Nosy fruit..." Rika muttered, as Andi appeared from across the room.Getting some breakfast, the girls ate quickly, making room when Rayne finally arrived. Pleasing their appetites, the four finally decided it was high time to go and discuss the tournament matches and the competitors before it actually started. Disappearing into Andi and Sasha's room, they started to come up with some late strategies.Even strategies against the Bladebreakers

"We are so gonna kick butt!" Tyson cried, shovelling food into the enormous hole called his mouthRay glanced at him. After having Rika scream at him like that, he wasn't in the mood for food."Don't be so overconfident. That's how you lose." Kai said sharply, his lips curling in distaste at Tyson's eating habits."Yeah Tyson, don't underestimate your opponents." Max said, waving his fork around."They're both right, you're going to screw up big time." Dizzi said, from Kenny's lap."Now now, I know you will try your best out there." Mr. Dickinson said, joining them at their table."Good morning Mr. Dickinson." Kenny greeted."Good morning boys!" Mr. Dickinson said, sitting down, "I hope you're all in tip-top shape for the tournament." He said, knowingly looking in Ray's direction.Kai glanced at the Chinese teen, frowning.'Why bother to compete if you can't concentrate?' Kai thought, staring at the untouched food on Ray's plate. Suddenly an unbidden image of Sasha's cheerful face appeared in his mind's eye.Shaking his head, Kai frowned."Something wrong?" Max asked him, everyone staring at him pointedly."No." Kai said sharply, standing up and leaving."Can't bear the cheerfulness in the room?" Tyson asked, following Kai's retreating form with his eyes."Guess not..." Max said."Well, we should start thinking about getting ready to go." Mr. Dickinson said, rising."Yes, the tournament will start sometime in the next two hours or so and it's a long bus ride." Kenny said."Then lets go!" Tyson cried, jumping up."Yeah! Lets tell the girls so they don't miss the bus." Max suggested.The Bladebreakers got together everything they needed and quickly went in search of the Blade Bratz before they left. Meeting Kai in the hall, they knocked on Rika's door. They got no answer so they ran across the hall and knocked on Sasha's door. Ray quietly stood in the back, not wanting Rika to get upset again."Buzz off!" they heard one of the girls yell."Hey! Time to go! You guys are riding with us!" Tyson yelled. Suddenly there was a harsh whisper."Uh...is Ray going?" Sasha called back, her voice faltering a bit.Max glanced at Ray curiously for a moment. "Duh, he kinda has too!" he yelled.Another whisper."Is there more than one bus?" Andi asked, just as quietly.Tyson looked back at Ray who nodded. "Yeah there is, now can you open the door and get your butts moving?""Never thought I'd see the day when Tyson said that!" Dizzi said.The door opened and Rayne and Andi filed out."Where are Sasha and Rika?" Kenny asked."Uh...they're taking another bus..." Rayne said, shrugging."What? Why?" Max asked.Andi glanced back into the room and shrugged."I don't know, but Rika seemed dead set on taking another bus so Sasha volunteered to stay with her." Andi said."We don't have time for this." Kai said, annoyance written on his face."Kai's right, lets just go." Tyson said, knowing Rika could be way stubborn.Ray's golden eyes flashed as he caught sight of a bright head of hair from inside the hotel room. His eyes widened when the hair whipped around and he was staring straight into a pair of lavender eyes. He seemed frozen, staring into Rika's emotionless face.She sneered and slammed the door.The girls jumped as the door slammed shut behind them. Looking at the Bladebreakers, they gave nervous smiles. Everyone quickly darted down the hallway for the buses, leaving Sasha and Rika behind.

Sasha stared; wide eyed as Rika slammed the door so hard she was sure the walls shook. Rika turned back to face her, crossing her arms and legs as she leaned on the door. Letting her spiky bangs fall into her eyes, Rika tossed her nose in the air."I take it you're not gonna tell me why we're taking another bus...?" Sasha asked timidly.Rika opened her mouth to reply when the door suddenly swung open and she toppled backwards into someone. Arms wrapped around her, holding her up as she crashed into someone's chest.Tilting her head back, Rika was met with a pair of bright, blue eyes.Smiling so hard her cheeks hurt, she squealed and wrapped her arms around the person. Sasha got off the bed when she heard the excited squeal and saw Rika hugging a boy with spiky blonde hair and dark, chocolaty-brown roots. The boy raised his head and grinned at her, his baby-blue eyes shining.Sasha screamed in delight, running full force into the two, knocking everyone to the ground.The boy laughed as the girls started talking at the same time, one hugging him around the waist, the other off his leg."Ok little devil-children, stop strangling me!" he said."We aren't children, only a year younger than you!" Rika said, trying to sound annoyed but laughing.The boy laughed, the three lying sprawled out on the floor."Man, I missed you Derek!" Rika cried.

Plz Review thx!


	13. Landslide

Chapter 13: Landslide

Man, it feels like I haven't seen you in FOREVER!"Derek, Rika and Sasha were still sprawled out in the hallway, Sasha babbling about everything, their new friends, the tournament, everything."Wow, sounds cool..." Derek said, nodding."Can anyone say 'selective hearing'?" Rika asked, smiling."Hey, I was listening...but not when she started repeating everything." Derek answered, starting to fidget on the carpet."Ok, get off Godzilla, we're starting to cramp up!" Rika said, shoving Sasha off and rising."And thank you." Derek said, stretching out his back.Sasha giggled and jumped up. "I never did ask why you're here!" she said."Because home is so boring without you guys around. And plus, I had to come and see you win your first tournament." Derek grinned."Uh...well we're gonna miss it if we don't leave like yesterday." Rika said, pointing at Derek's watch."HURRY, LETS GO!" Sasha screamed, as they started jogging down the hall."Great, half our team isn't even there!" Rika snarled."Way to start the day!" Derek laughed.

"Can this bus ride be any longer?" Rayne moaned, slumping in her seat.Andi made a vain attempt at peeling herself off the seat that she was glued onto. Heat seemed to visibly rise off of everyone in the bus, which was smouldering in the day."I'm melting..." Max mumbled, sliding down the seat, his damp skin making a squealing sound."I'm betting these stupid seats are leather." Tyson said, his head flopping backwards over his seat."Quit whining." Kai said from the back, his frown darkening as some sweat ran down his temple."Yeah, stop your belly aching." Ray agreed from back up at the front, brushing damp hair off his forehead."Now now, I'm sure we're almost there." Mr. Dickinson replied, leaning forward on his walking stick."I hope you're right, my circuits are sizzling!" Dizzi cried."By my calculations, we still have some way to go." Kenny commented.A collective groan ran through the bus."You have to be kidding! We'll be dead by the time we get there!" Andi yelled, sliding sideways against the window."Dragoon'll be fried lizard by the time the tournament starts." Tyson muttered, leaning heavily on Max who looked passed out against the window."Oh geeze, get off!" Rayne cried, as Andi flopped onto her lap, stretching out across the seat."Nu-uh, I'm sleeping the whole way there." Andi muttered."Good idea." Tyson said, using the already half-asleep Max for a pillow.They heard a 'Humph' from the back as most of the beybladers settled down for a nap. Rayne slid out from under Andi and wobbled up to the front, sitting in the seat behind Ray.Kai was sitting quietly at the back with Tyson, Max and Andi sleeping in the middle of the bus. Kenny was sitting in the seat across from them with Mr. Dickinson in front of his seat."You gotta be used to this kinda weather, living here and all." Rayne commented."I guess, not that living in frigid, cold temperatures like you helps." Ray answered, turning so that his back was against the window."So...what was with the scream-a-thon going on back there?" Rayne asked after a moment, leaning her chin on the back of Ray's seat."Nothing.""Riiiiiiiiiiight, well...why did you want to talk to Rika in the first place?" Rayne asked slowly, understanding there was something touchy about the subject."No reason."Rayne sighed.This guy was not going to give her anything. "C'mon, I know something's up! We haven't known each other for a long time but I've known Rika my whole life so I totally have a right to know!" Rayne ordered, silver eyes glinting dangerously.Ray glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye.If he told her, maybe she could get Rika to talk to him. Or she could side with her and try to kill him or something.Raising his gaze to the roof for a second, he made up his mind.Swinging his legs off the seat, he made room for Rayne as she grinned victoriously and slid in beside him."So? Tell me everything!" Rayne ordered, their bus passing through a tunnel.  
"I hate weather! I hate outdoors!" Sasha continued to whine, increasing the annoyance in the air."We heard you the last trillion times!" Derek said, staring out the window of their bus.After making the mad dash outside, they had flagged down the bus ready to leave. Oddly enough, they were the only ones onboard and the driver had said he was just about to call it a day.Now they were drowning in their own sweat as the bus trailed along, tailgating what had to be the slowest bus known to man."What's going ON? We're gonna be late and no one wants to be around me if we get disqualified!" Rika cried, failing in her mission to drown out Sasha."Maybe there was an accident..." Derek suggested, tugging on the collar of his navy blue 'industry' t-shirt."I'm so hooooot!" came another high-pitched whine from the back."SHUT UP! I'M WEARING BLACK, HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!" Rika hollered, lunging into the middle of the aisle."Not half as bad as I do! I'm a guy, we're allergic to heat!" Derek replied, his naturally messy head of spikes drooping from the humidity.  
"I bet some of that blonde hair dye has leaked into your brain...or the empty cavern in there." Rika grinned, turning her head."Oh haha!" Derek answered, blue eyes tearing away from the window to look at her."Ok guys, no fighting! We don't want Rika to rip you apart like she tried to do to Ray!" Sasha cried from her position perched on the top of her seat, her jacket lying forgotten on the floor."Whose Ray again?" Derek asked, craning his neck to see the girl behind him."He's a dweeb!" Rika answered calmly, forgetting how angry his name used to make her."Oh...a dweebster boyfriend then?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly."Let me think...um, no and no I'm not trying to dodge any bullet." Rika said sarcastically, seeing the eyebrow rise even further.Derek didn't reply, too busy grinning to multi-task."I'm NOT and he's NOT!" Rika said, crossing her arms.More grinning."Well she's crushing on KAI!" Rika yelled pointing at Sasha."Who's Kai again?" Derek asked, turning around to stare inquiringly at Sasha who had her mouth hanging open.Rika was about to answer smugly when the bus suddenly stopped and Rika fell out of sight. A loud sniffle came from the back as Sasha fell off her seat, landing on the floor."What's with the injury-inducing stop, Mr. Bus driver?" Derek yelled, leaning over the seat in front of him."I don't know, the road looks like it's backed up for a long way." The driver replied."Are you cracked in the head? That could've killed me!" Rika snapped, leaping to her feet."The roads blocked, Drama Queen." Derek said."What? We have to get to the tournament!" Sasha shrieked, forgetting about her invisible injuries and running up to the front."Sorry but I can't get through! Take a look outside, everyone else is stalled too!" The driver replied.

"Well? Take a look!" Rika yelled at Derek, pointing at the door.Derek crinkled his nose and stood up, yelping as he nearly tripped on his black skateboard pants."I'm ok..." Derek hollered, stumbling into the aisle."What could you trip on? They don't even go to your ankles!" Sasha said, pointing."Stop harassing me!" Derek howled, pretending to be seriously offended."Ok DRAMA QUEEN, get out and check!" Rika demanded again."Yes ma'am!" Derek yelled, saluting, before running out the door.Sasha smiled and ran up beside Rika, waiting for Derek to come back."OW! IT BURNS!" Derek screamed, shielding himself from the sun."He's such a freak!" Rika laughed."Check Vampire Boy, CHECK!" Sasha called out the door."Right! Ok, there are a million vehicles all lined up on the road, no ones moving and...the lines really, really long...?" Derek called back."Well that was informative..." Rika said sarcastically, jumping outside and onto the dry dirt road.Slapping her forehead, she realized Derek's report had been more or less accurate. Sasha screamed in panic as she saw how long the traffic was."We're gonna be late!" Sasha wailed as she bounced up and down, dust flying around."Ideas?" Rika asked, knowing they wouldn't be getting a bus ride to the tournament anytime soon."Let's go hiking!" Derek cried, pointing up the steep mountain on their right."Yeah! That leads to the tournament! Up and over!" Sasha babbled, tying her jacket around her waist."Ok, you need medication!" Rika said, pointing at Derek, "And you need counselling!" she said, pointing at Sasha."We can climb it! We have to if we wanna get there anytime today!" Sasha said, placing her hands on her hips.Rika tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.To stay and wait, or go and die a horrible death.Decisions, decisions."Ok, fine. We'll climb the stupid mountain but if I die I'm gonna kill you two!" Rika finally yelled."Yay! We get to go mountain-climbing!" Derek said, impersonating Sasha."Oh yay for us..." Rika grumbled as the duo started scrambling up the path ahead of her.  
The Bladebreakers and half of the Blade Bratz had been some of the few who had actually made it to the tournament. The crowd in the stadium was getting impatient as they noticed just how many competitors were actually present. Mr. Dickinson had left to see what had happened while everyone else lounged around in the cool stadium, recovering.Not Rayne of course."I can't believe you did that!" Rayne whispered, as her and Ray walked a little ways out of earshot.During the bus ride, when Ray had spit out what had happened that night, Rayne had got so excited she nearly bounced off the seat. Even after Ray had told her every little detail at her demand, she was still bothering him."Wow! I've known Rika to have boyfriends before, but a kiss is the first!" she whispered."I get the picture! That was her first!" Ray hissed, not wanting to have this conversation at the moment."Yeah, do you know how important that is to a girl?" Rayne asked, clapping her hands together."Evidently not, since I'm a guy!" Ray muttered."Well it is! Even to people like Rika who have serious anti-social issues!" Rayne replied."What do you want me to do about it? She doesn't want to talk to me!" Ray said."I know...but still, it's sweet..." Rayne said sympathetically, knowing how stubborn Rika could be."Sweet that she's going to murder me, or sweet you think we're eloping?" Ray asked sarcastically."Ok, she's not going to kill you! Not to sound disgustingly perverted but you're hot Ray! So chill, Rika probably knows that too!" Rayne said, waving a hand around."And your point is...?" Ray trailed off, beginning to feel disturbed as girls in the crowd started saying the same thing."I'm saying Rika could more or less be crushing on you like Sasha is to Kai." Rayne said, crossing her arms and nodding.Ray paused.To be fair to himself, he knew Rika was quite a looker when she wasn't tearing you to shreds. But...he wasn't sure if this information was good or bad. Sure, she was pretty but he was really foggy when it actually came down to knowing anything about her.She was pretty hard to get along with."Don't give me that look, I'm not speaking of the impossible you know! She has friends so she can obviously be humane on some level." Rayne joked.Ray glanced at the floor. He had thought he knew that that kiss was a one time thing.One time...Rayne examined his expression."Hey...you like her don't you?" Rayne said slowly, seemingly understanding what Ray could not.He looked up sharply; golden eyes furiously questioning silver ones.Unaffected by his heated gaze, Rayne smiled slowly, almost mysteriously. "Keep on it, Lover-boy. I'm sure you'll get it some time or another..." Rayne said, before walking off.Ray looked after her, drilling holes into her back."Hey Mr. Dickinson, what's wrong?" Max suddenly asked, as he caught sight of Mr. Dickinson running toward them."There's been an accident!" he yelled quickly, a worried look on his face.

Rayne gasped and turned around, joined by Kai who walked up and frowned at Mr. Dickinson."Yes, the girl's bus hasn't arrived yet. Hopefully they weren't in it." Mr Dickinson said, reading Kai's piercing gaze."But they could have been...?" Kenny asked, standing up from the bench"Someone tell me what kind of accident!" Tyson yelled, jumping up."A landslide, and a big one." Mr. Dickinson answered."Landslide...?" Ray asked finally, stepping forward.

Plz Review thx!


	14. Mountain Climbing and The suspicious Whi...

Chapter 14: Mountain climbing and The suspicous White Tigers

"What do you mean, 'landslide'?" Andi asked, finally returning from her bathroom break."The tunnel that we passed on the way here suddenly caved in!" Mr. Dickinson explained, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief."Caved in? How could that happen so abruptly, and today of all days?" Kai asked sharply, brown eyes narrowing.Kenny stared at him. "Do you think it was foul play...?" He asked."It's possible. Maybe someone wanted us to miss the tournament but got them instead." Kai answered, leaning his weight on one foot."I bet it was the Whit-" Dizzi began, before Kenny slammed the top down.Everyone went silent."You guys think the White Tigers did it?" Ray asked incredulously."Hey chill buddy, we didn't say that!" Max said quickly, raising his hands in a surrendering motion."I've never been one to dance around a subject and I'm not about to start now. Yes Ray, I think your old team mates had something to do with this." Kai interrupted, turning to face the Chinese teen calmly.Ray clenched his fists, biting his tongue at the anger that rose in his throat."Look, we're reading way to much into this dudes! So there was an iddy- biddy landslide, no big. And so what if it suddenly happened on the tournament day, no real big. And so what if I just saw Kevin walk by with dirt all over him and wearing a huge grin, still no big...?" Tyson said, faltering on his last line as his eyes trailed something on the landing above them.Everyone followed Tyson's gaze and saw Kevin walking past right above them. Dirt covered his clothes, giving them a coat of light brown. He looked perfectly unaffected by it as he walked along, a large grin covering his face. As if sensing eyes on him, he turned and looked down. Catching sight of them he gasped, his eyes darting back and forth between all of them, shocked. Stepping back from the railing, he turned and fled, racing across the floor."Well that didn't look suspicious at all..." Rayne murmured.

"Ok maybe we should've just stayed put..." Derek admitted, as he led the trio up the steep path."Well no DUH! What have I been saying for the past decade?" Rika snapped, struggling up the rocky slope with Sasha pushing on her back the whole way."Well who says we pay attention when you talk?" Sasha asked, feet sliding on loose dirt."Well I'm basking in the love over here..." Rika muttered sarcastically.The three had barely started up the mountain and already they were having trouble keeping their footing. Derek kept knocking rocks and clumps of dirt down when he walked, so the girls were now covered in a thick layer of dust and dry earth. Rika was sandwiched in between, complaining one second and nearly falling back onto Sasha's head the next. Sasha of course, was struggling behind them, one hand carefully clutching onto rocks, the other pressed on Rika's back, making sure she didn't fall on her."Will the sun please stop shining!" Derek moaned, trudging along."Will the idiot-kid in front of me please shut up?" Rika asked, starting to get very annoyed."Will the both of you can it and keep moving?" Sasha panted, flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder."He started it..." Rika mumbled, pouting."Did not." Derek stated, suddenly stumbling among a group of knee-high boulders.Rika held back her retort and glanced to the side in irritation. Catching a sudden flash of pink zoom past out of the corner or her eye, she stopped and stared."Hey, this isn't a rest stop ya know." Sasha complained, coming to a halt behind her."I saw something pink." Rika replied, pointing."Maybe it was a giant flamingo!" Derek grinned, stopping and turning around."Ok, how insane did that sound...but seriously, I saw something pink! It just moved out of the corner of my eye and was gone." Rika said.Sasha shrugged and sat down on a small boulder. "I dunno what you saw but knowing you, you were probably hallucinating." She said, deciding to take a break.Derek yawned and gazed out at where Rika had seen the 'giant flamingo'. Eyes falling on a scraggly bush, he saw a patch of lime green that was way off with the rest of the color. Staring for a while, the bright green spot moved, and then disappeared into the bush."Ok scared now." Rika said, also watching the green thing."No joke, that's definitely not normal." Sasha commented, standing up."All in favour of getting to the stadium and getting far, far away from here start running!" Derek cried.The trio took off down the path, not caring if the heat was going to kill them. Pushing and shoving each other as they fought their way side by side down the path made for single file, they tried to get away as fast as they could. Pink and green blotches that moved were so not normal. Even for China.Playing near-hysteric bumper cars, they continued to battle over who would be the first, and possibly only one, to get out alive before the giant flamingo ate them. Or the giant caterpillar."Me first!" Rika snapped, tired of listening to Derek babble about flamingos and caterpillars that were going to eat them.Elbowing everyone, she fought to the head of the pack and started speed walking backwards up the path, watching the other two continue to fight.Derek began to pull away when suddenly Sasha yelped and fell onto her knees. Stopping, Rika gasped as she saw a pink haired boy clutching her ankle and trying to tug her back down the mountain.The pink haired boy.From the Beyblade Store.

She screamed as someone grabbed her arm from behind and swung her around, so she stumbled and nearly fell. Whirling in confusion, she saw the green haired boy in front of her.The other flunky from the store.'Please don't tell me that other freak show is here too!' Rika thought, remembering how these three had nearly caused them to drown.Derek on the other hand, had come face to face with the said freak show, torn between decking this guy or the other two. The dark, blue haired boy stood in front of him, arms crossed. He laughed and Derek raised an eyebrow, positive this guy was a lunatic or some teenage mass murderer."Like my entrance? The name's Keith." The boy said, staring at him with coal black eyes."Oh yeah, jumping out of bushes is the fad nowadays..." Derek answered sarcastically.The boy grinned and snapped his fingers, the other two boys coming and flanking his sides."Wow, just like trained monkeys!" Sasha snapped, favouring one of her ankles."What are you doing here? And what's with attacking us like that?" Rika hollered, furious but unable to come up with any of her usual, witty comments."Just giving you a heads up..." Keith answered, smiling slyly at her."BY TRYING TO KILL US AGAIN? YOU HAVE ISSUES!" Sasha exploded, anger flaring in her eyes.Keith ignored her and jerked a thumb at the green-headed boy. "This is Joey." He said.Pointing at the pink haired boy he said, " This is Jesse." He said."Like we care! Get lost before I go ballistic on you!" Rika said sharply, tired of this messed up game of theirs."No kidding, you're freaking me out dude." Derek said, stepping past the three of them and kneeling next to Sasha.Keith smirked. "Just testing your reflexes...for the tournament I mean. You'll have to be incredible to beat us." He said."We. Don't. Care." Rika spat, frustrated with these morons.He shrugged, smiling. "We saw you leave your bus so we decided to follow you." He said coolly, answering the question that had been repeated numerous times."And you're still here why...?" Rika asked.Keith smiled again before him and his groupies went back the way they had arrived. Doing nothing but leaving the three seriously disturbed and a bit unbelieving."They came here to do what exactly...?" Derek asked, concluding Sasha's ankle was sprained.  
"Prove they're mental?" Sasha answered, rising with Derek's help."Freak us out?" Rika put in, joining the two."I'd say they did a good job of both." Derek muttered, hoisting Sasha onto his back. "She can't walk on that so it looks like I have to carry her the whole way." He explained.Sasha grinned atop his back. "A piggy back ride! The only good thing that's happened since we started climbing!" she said, giggling."Drop her. Drop her now." Rika mumbled."Ok guys, time to do some more hiking. And we'd better not run into anymore psychos on the way!" Derek said."Whatever...I just want to GET there and be done with this nightmare." Rika replied.

"The first matches are gonna start soon!" Andi hissed, whispering quietly to Rayne.After the weird run-in with Kevin, everyone had separated to either talk quietly with each other, go with Mr. Dickinson to be informed of what was happening or pace back and forth like Tyson was doing. Kai was sitting on the bench on the very end, eyes closed and his legs crossed, looking completely calm. Kenny had left with Mr. Dickinson, Max was sitting in the middle of the bench, trying to get Tyson to sit down and Ray was leaning against the wall, almost a perfect replica of Kai. Rayne and Andi were sitting far along the wall as well, figuring out what was going to happen if the rest of their team didn't arrive."No duh, I know it's going to start soon. The question is what are we going to do?" Rayne answered, hugging her knees."Well, we can hope we're not first." Andi replied."If we are, you can always take over the second match since you're the substitute. That should give them enough time to get here." Rayne said logically."And if it's not?" Andi asked."Then we'll be eliminated which is bad." Rayne said.Andi leaned her head back against the wall. "So tell me something while we wait...what were you and Ray talking about on the bus?" she asked.Rayne blinked and forced back the grin that threatened to pop up. "Nothing, just stuff." She answered."Just stuff? What kinda stuff?" Andi asked.  
"Stuff! The not important kind of stuff!" Rayne said."Liar! I can tell there's something big going on that I don't know about!" Andi hissed.Rayne snorted and bit her lip. "If you only knew." She said."I would if you'd TELL me!" Andi pushed.Rayne sighed, flipping strands of blue and white over her shoulder. "Ok ok, but it's a SECRET so that means you can't tell Sasha." She said.Leaning toward Andi's ear, she began to tell her everything that Ray had.

"Kevin, what happened to you?" Mariah asked, watching Kevin sit down in the seat next to her in the stands."Nothing." Kevin muttered."Yeah right! Then explain why you're covered in dirt!" Mariah questioned."It's none of your business!" Kevin cried."You were doing something awful to Ray weren't you?" Mariah snapped."I said it doesn't concern you!" Kevin yelled, jumping up and disappearing in the span of 5 seconds.Mariah sighed, glancing down the rows to the ebony haired boy who was leaning against the wall."Oh Ray..." She whispered.

The crowd was starting to get impatient as the teams actually present continued to lounge around. Mr. Dickinson still hadn't come back and Tyson was starting to get even more restless. If that was possible."What's up? Why don't they start the tournament already?" Tyson cried, tugging at his hair."They can't start the tournament if there aren't any competitors here to compete in it." Kai answered calmly, opening his eyes."Kai's right, we have to wait until they get everything cleared up." Max said."Cleared up? How long is that gonna take, it was a LANDSLIDE!" Tyson cried, panting."Calm down, acting like a 2-year-old isn't going to help." Ray said, stepping away from the wall."Who side are you all on?" Tyson inquired."Our own sides, stupid!" Rayne said sharply, shoving Tyson out of her way as she came to stand with the Breakers."So, is everyone ready to duke it out?" Andi asked, extending her arms in two thumbs up."I wouldn't be so happy if I were you, you're more than likely to get disqualified." Kai said.Andi stuck her chin up defiantly. "Oh be quiet, I never asked for your opinion! And if I miraculously got a concussion and actually decided to ask you for advice, it'd probably be some sexist comment, am I right or am I right?" Andi replied, staring down her nose at him.Everybody else snickered loudly, earning a sharp glare from Kai."I see everyone's been getting along..." Kenny said exasperatedly, coming up alongside Mr. Dickinson."Hey Mr. D! Any word?" Tyson asked."Actually yes! No one was actually caught in the landslide but the Tournament Officials have all agreed that the Tournament will be post-poned for exactly two days to clear the road for everyone." Mr. Dickinson said."Cancelled?" Tyson squeaked."Not cancelled, post-poned!" Max laughed, watching Tyson deflate."I knew that..." Tyson muttered.  
"I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE TOURNAMENT IS BEING POST- PONED FOR TWO DAYS, CONSIDERING THAT WE CAN'T START THE TOURNAMENT WITH SO FEW TEAMS HERE!" Jazzman yelled, hearing the crowd let out a series of groans."Wow, be blunt then kick us out..." Rayne murmured, summing up what was going on."WHAAAAAAAAAT? AFTER ALL OF THAT?" a very angry voice screamed from the entrance.Everyone turned to the source of the migraine-inducing scream, catching sight of a very familiar black haired girl."Rika! What're you doing here?" Max asked, surprised to see her when all the buses had been backed-up."Apparently wasting my time!" she snapped, stomping towards them, almost instantly pinning her 'I'm gonna kill you' glare on Ray."Now now, toots. You don't wanna blow out our eardrums!" an unfamiliar male voice called after her.Rika twirled around on her heel, looking all the while like an innocent little girl. "You're safe, I'd never do that to you..." She said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes as a boy walked out."But you'd do it to the rest of us, eh?" Sasha queried, perched on the guy's back."DEREK!" synchronized screams called, as Rayne and Andi ran toward him."Hey watch it! Injured girl on my back!" Derek teased, forcing them to stop."Not anymore!" Rika said in a singsong voice as Sasha promptly slipped off, balancing herself on her uninjured foot.Everyone else watched this exchange in confusion, suspecting the girls knew this boy."Am I missing something?" Tyson whispered to Kai, who was closest."Yeah, a brain." Kai muttered grouchily, tuning out the happy shrieks and banter.

Tyson shrugged and left, deciding to introduce himself. Max and Kenny did too, shaking the guy's hand and starting up a conversation in about 20 seconds.

While Max, Kenny and Tyson talked with Derek, Rayne and Andi continued to hug him, joining in the discussion once and a while.

Ray hung back, confused by how defensive he had become when Derek had shown up. Rika was hanging around too, not wanting to get trampled but not wanting to start her own conversation with Ray.Kai observed all of this until someone bounced down beside him."Hi hi Kai!" a cheerful voice greeted.Kai frowned and tuned out Sasha's voice as well. She giggled and began to poke the middle of one of his blue triangle's, trying to get a reaction out of him.Derek saw this over the top of Tyson's head, grinning to himself. 'Baby sister has a boyfriend!' he sang in his head, deciding to interfere a little.Kai finally snapped his head to face her. "Do you mind?" he growled.Sasha shook her head, the grin still spread across her face."Get lost you pest!" Kai finally barked, fed up with her.She froze, her finger halfway ready for another poke. Looking a bit hurt she wobbled to her feet, forcing a smile on her face."Fine, be that way." She pouted, pretending to be hurt but screwing up in the whole 'pretending' department.Stepping backwards to leave, she forgot which foot she was using and stepped heavily on her sprained ankle, causing her to windmill her arms. She yelped as she fell forward, Kai instinctively leaning forward to catch her. But before he did, someone swooped in and caught her easily, pulling Sasha back onto her feet.Kai raised his eyes, meeting a pair of bright blue ones.'Uh-oh, Mr. Triangle Face probably thinks I'm competition or something.' Derek thought, staring straight into the boy's hostile eyes."You have to be quicker than that if you want to save any damsels in distress!" Derek finally said, not knowing Kai was probably planning his death."Hn" was all the boy said as he rose and stalked off, white scarf swaying back and forth behind him."He's not very social..." Sasha commented, watching him go."It'd be hard to miss THAT character flaw." Derek said sarcastically, sitting her down on the bench.Kenny came up behind him and started bandaging her ankle properly; noticing Derek didn't have a clue of what he was doing.Mr. Dickinson chuckled before deciding to leave. Ah, the young romances of teens, so much like soap operas.Ray risked his zillionth glance at Rika as they both just stood outside of the conversations going on."See something you like?" she finally asked, turning to scowl at him.Caught in the act. How embarrassing.Ray blushed a light red, staring wide eyed at her. 'She's going to hit me, I just know it.' He thought to himself, cursing himself for acting like such a child.What happened to his calm, cool attitude?Out the window, that's where.Rika rolled her eyes as she embarrassed him into silence. 'Moron...' She thought to herself."Eeeeh!" she shrieked/coughed, choking on the insult she was about to shoot him before she noticed him standing right beside her.He lightly touched one of her arms, running a thumb gently over an angry scrape that stood out on her pale skin.'It's touching me! Back evil beast!' she yelled in her head, her mouth not working at the moment.Ray watched as she leaned in the opposite direction, stretching her arm as she slid to the side."Invading your personal space, am I?" Ray asked, examining her arm for infection."Funny you know the term!" she snorted, finally succeeding in mastering her vocal cords."You don't sound mad." He said suddenly, hinting around that he was a little unsure.'Nooooooooo! I wasn't yelling! Why wasn't I yelling? I'm supposed to be MAD!' Rika thought, panicking as she discovered she really didn't feel angry anymore.

"I'm not." She blurted, saying aloud what she had just admitted in her head."Ok, I'm confused." Ray said simply, raising his eyes to her face.'Me too.' Rika said to herself, not trusting her brain to say anything out loud.Ray stared at her as she stared back.He wasn't fluent in Girl-speak so whatever Rayne had meant was still unknown.Their eyes were still frozen together.A thousand panicked thoughts were racing around in Rika's head.One thought was planted in Ray's.'Too close too close too close too close!' Rika's mind started to scream as he started to lean forward.Four seconds and the world was going to blow.  
Rika was continuing to scream in her head.Three.Ray was still getting closer.Two.A kiss was immanent. Houston we so have a problem.One."What're you doing?" Derek asked childishly.Mission failed."Absolutely nothing." Ray answered calmly, dropping Rika's arm."Cool." Derek said, grinning."Yeah...fun." Rika said, discovering how to place two words together.Ray stared at the guy, bristling defensively again with his pupils thinning out in his golden eyes. The kid was a lot shorter than he was, practically the same height as Rika, making it easy to glare a threat into his blue eyes.'Oh man, not another one!' Derek whined in his head, deciding now was not the time to literally face the tiger.'Wow, frigid.' Rika thought, still looking like a deer in headlights."Let's go back to the hotel!" she said aloud, louder than needed.Anything so Derek wouldn't leave her alone with Wonder-boy.Nightmares tonight, for sure."Good idea, toots!" Derek said, using his 'let's all embarrass Rika' name, slinging an arm around her shoulders.Ray involuntarily winced at the pet name.Rika turned her attention to Ray for a split second before she left with Derek.Hurt flashed in his eyes."Well what'd you expect?" she mumbled under her breath, not realizing Ray had heard her.

It was dark by the time they made it back to their hotel, after spending most of their time looking for Kai at the stadium. Sasha was still pouting and made a point to jab her lip out the first second they found him.That wasn't the worst of it.The horrendous ride back was enough to drive anyone insane.Mr. Dickinson had somehow got his hands on a rented van to get them back. Tyson, Max and Kenny were sitting in the very back, arguing and giving everyone headaches. Andi, Rayne and Sasha were in the next row, Sasha flicking the light on the roof on and off. Ray, Rika and Derek were in the row ahead of them, Rika stuck in between them. Ray was ignoring her pointed stares as he glared at Derek. Of course Derek being the genius that he was, kept sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes at the black haired teen. Kai had fought off the competition for the front seat and was sitting next to Mr. Dickinson who was driving.Needless to say, it wasn't a joyride.Surprising, he hadn't purposely run them off the road.After that nightmare, they had filed into the hotel, wanting to go to bed. Everyone said goodnight and disappeared as soon as they got inside, Mr. Dickinson forced to pay for a hotel room for Derek. It was dead silent as very one slipped into their beds, falling asleep almost instantly.Except for four of them.In this particular hotel, they had a room almost like a living room with big, soft chairs, a few couches and loveseats and a huge TV. Connected to it was the dining room, perfect for watching late night movies and having midnight snacks.Ray was hanging out in there, chin propped up on one knee as he watched TV. Kai had come down a while before and had slipped into the dining room, not coming out since. At the moment, all Ray was doing was channel surfing.Chick Flick"No way..."The Late Night Show"Boring..."Documentary on Food From Different Cultures."Big negative."He sighed. Tyson might like this stuff but Ray was wondering how it got on the air in the first place.The door suddenly opened and Ray raised his head. Sasha came through with her blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon."Hungry..." She summarized, as she walked toward the dining room, looking more or less like a zombie."That's nice..." Another voice said, the owner not quite through the door.Rika stepped in after her, doing a double glance as she saw Ray sitting there in the dark."You're gonna go blind watching TV in the dark." She commented, checking her nails as she leaned on the doorframe."Good to know." He answered, not taking his eyes off the screen.She hesitated, not sure it was safe to go in there alone."I don't bite, you know." Ray said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye."Yeah but you're known to do more embarrassing things." Rika replied, staring at him pointedly.He shrugged. "Other girls don't mind." He lied."Well that makes you look so much better in my eyes." Rika said sarcastically.

"Did you get that arm bandaged?" Ray asked, changing the subject."Yeah but I kinda pulled it off..." She answered, gesturing to the long strand of white material flowing from her hand."And you came down here to get someone to fix it?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow."Maybe." Rika said, thrusting the bandage into his hand as she sat on the opposite end of the couch."And I'm supposed to do this so far away, how...?" Ray asked.Luminous lavender eyes stared at him through the dark.Alone in a room with Ray.In the dark.Knowing he didn't take no for an answer.Oh joy."Don't do anything Ray-ish and I won't have a problem." Rika finally said, crossing her arms."That's what I expected..." He answered.'Uh-oh, he HHHEEEAAARRRDDD me.' Rika thought in her head.Blowing bangs out of her face, she slid across the couch, stopping far enough away so she could extend her arm toward him. Quickly, he started to wrap the bandage back around her arm."I have a question..." Rika finally said."Shoot.""Why don't you like Derek?"Pause."I don't know." Ray said."That's not a reason." Rika replied, narrowing her eyes."I don't have a reason, I just don't." Ray said, starting to wind the bandage again."Sure...""There, all done." Ray said, tying the bandage securely.Turning back to the TV, he expected her to leave but she stayed put, hunkered down next to him. After a couple of minutes of staring into space, she yawned and leaned forward and touched her toes."I hate long car rides, I feel like an old granny!" she groaned, stretching her back.  
Ray stared at her for a long moment, surprised that she was willing to stay in the same country as him. After another few seconds of stretching, he distinctly heard a crack."That didn't sound good...nor does it feel pleasant." He heard from down below.Leaning forward, he saw that Rika had her eyes closed and was making no effort to move. Hesitating for a minute, he slowly reached forward until he was touching her shoulders."What did I tell you? No touchies!" Rika said, stretching away from him."Stop that, you'll only make it worse." Ray chided, beginning to knead her shoulders.Massaging her muscles, he gently worked along her back, undoing knots and making her body relax whether she liked it or not.Rika could feel it, her guard was dropping.Evil, evil Ray."Better?" he asked."I s'pose."Ray pulled back but she still didn't rise. Staring at her back, he slowly ran a finger down the back of her neck, sending a wave of goose bumps shooting up along her skin."You're doing it again!" Rika shrieked jumping up."Doing what again?" Ray asked, showing his fangs as he smiled."Making me-" she started, but was interrupted by the dining room door open.Kai walked out with Sasha trailing behind him.Both had bowls of ice cream.  
Rika spread her arms wide, ignoring what had just happened. "Hello best buddies!" she said, giving a lopsided grin.

Plz Review thx!


	15. More Of Rika's relatives

Chapter 15: More of Rika's reletives

"GET OUT!""Oh boy, we're all gonna die..." Andi muttered, her ear pressed against the door.It was early in the morning, but everyone was already up and about. Last night Rika had finally eaten as much ice cream as she could handle, Ray and Sasha forced to drag her to her room. Kai of course, had disappeared last night and no one had seen him this morning either. At the moment, Ray and Rika were having another fight. Well...Rika was doing all the screaming."OUT OUT OUT!""But that's not it! I didn't mean it that way!""OUUUUT!"Andi blanched as Ray approached the door. Running around like a headless chicken, she finally ducked around the corner so no one caught her spying. Rika's hotel door opened and Ray stepped out, rubbing his ears."I know you're there." Ray said, staring in her direction."Busted!" she laughed, stepping back into view, "So what did you say this time?" she asked."Nothing.""Hey, I was the one spying, I know you said she ate ice cream like a pig!" Andi snickered, remembering how much screaming had gone on after he had mentioned that."I speak the truth, nothing more." Ray smirked.Andi sighed. "Figures you'd have to set her off this early. Haven't you learned not to talk to her in the morning?" she teased."Whatever, I enjoy pushing her buttons." Ray replied.Andi rolled her brown eyes. "Anyway, you can help me look for Rayne, ok?" she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him off down the hall.

"It's so early here, how's a girl supposed to catch her beauty sleep?" a soft voice yawned.Pale, slender legs crossed as the owner stretched and shifted on her seat. Another plane rumbled as it took off into the sky."I almost wish I had asked them to pick me up!" she mumbled again, twirling a strand of cornflower blonde hair around her finger.Pale green eyes darted around at all the people walking past her. Fussing over her skirt and curve-showing top, the girl rose, delicately picking up her suitcase."I guess it's about time I surprise them!" she said, strutting away in her platform shoes.

"Knock, knock!" Sasha chirped, pushing Kai's hotel door open.Kai cracked an eye open as the girl bounced inside, closing the door behind her."Hey, you don't look to good! You sick?" she asked, noticing Kai was still lying in his bed.He didn't answer, looking flushed. Sasha crept up beside him, peering down at his sweat-covered face. She touched his forehead; surprised to feel it was burning hot."You are sick!" Sasha stated."What clued you in?" Kai sneered, clothes sticking to his damp skin."Well I don't know...the fact you have a fever, you look like you're gonna hurl and how sweaty you are considering it's a pretty cool morning!" Sasha replied sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips."Don't patronize me unless you want me sick on you!" Kai barked, voice raspy."Oh yeah, I forgot to add a soar throat." Sasha grinned.Kai glared, eyes bloodshot."Jeez, you need to get some sleep!" Sasha said, leaning over and squinting at his brown eyes, "But hold on a sec, I'll get you a damp cloth for your forehead." She volunteered, disappearing into his bathroom.Kai almost wished he had asked for a pail or something as his stomach rolled and his head spun."You know, I used to get this kinda thing all the time in the summer back home. If you care, it's probably just a 24-hour thing, so you won't miss your tournament." Sasha commented from the bathroom, the sounds of running water meeting his ears."What's taking you so long?" Kai snapped as a heat wave rolled through him."Ok ok, keep your shirt on!" Sasha cried, ringing out the aqua colored washcloth.Walking back to his bedside, she brushed his bangs out of the way as she placed the ice-cold cloth on his forehead. She stepped back hurriedly; afraid he would get sick on her."Don't worry, I'd save my vomit for more important people." Kai said sarcastically.Sasha smiled. "I'll let that one slide since you're acting like you're on your deathbed but you know what I will do? I think this little pest will play nurse until you're feeling better, that way Tyson won't find and kill me for accidentally knocking his breakfast off the table this morning!" she said, clapping her hands in glee.Grabbing a chair, she plopped down backwards on it, resting her arms on the back. Still far enough away so he couldn't spew his breakfast on her."Do you not have a life? I can handle myself just fine!" Kai said, sitting up against the headboard, head starting to spin again.Turning his head, he scowled murderously."Are you sure? Your face looks all puckered up!" Sasha laughed."Go away! I don't need this, you're not helping." Kai growled."So? This is funny! The all-powerful Kai is sick and stuck in bed! This couldn't be any more hilarious!" Sasha laughed even harder, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.Kai leaned his head back on the headboard as the chills started to replace the heat waves.This was going to be a long day...

"Tyson, you're such a cheater!" Rayne cried, throwing her handful of cards down."Couldn't be! Tyson isn't smart enough to pull something like that off!" Max laughed, switching cards around in his hand."Hey! I just have talent! Which goes for everything else as well!" Tyson replied, a cocky grin spreading across his face."Really? Then what's that sticking out of your sleeve?" Dizzi asked from Kenny's lap.Tyson yelped as the hidden cards fell on to the carpet."If you're going to cheat Tyson, do it right." Kenny said, typing away at his laptop.The gang was hanging out in Tyson's room, playing card games. For early in the morning, it sure felt like one of those boring afternoons."Since no one seems to want to play nicely what else should we do?" Max asked, setting down his cards."I swear if you say 'eat' Tyson, I'm gonna strangle you." Derek said, shuffling the cards."That's right! I still have to get Sasha back for ruining my breakfast!" Tyson cried.Rayne shook her head in exasperation. "It's not like you didn't get up and get double what you had." she said."Funny you haven't died from artery failure." Rika said from the doorway, deciding to venture out of her room."WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU GUYS!" Andi yelled from down the hall, catching sight of Rika in the doorway."I guess not if you didn't think to come in here!" Max said.Andi skidded into the room, dragging Ray with her."I'M NOT A PIG!" Rika yelled, pulling hard on Ray's band of hair."And to think I was stupid enough to assume you were over that!" Ray replied, reaching behind him to try to dislodge her."That's why we've all learned not to assume anything with girls." Derek said matter-of-factly."Translation please?" Rayne asked."Males have a tendency to open their big mouths to females at the wrong time." Dizzi answered."No argument there!" Rika replied.Tyson raised an eyebrow, confused already."Need some help?" Andi asked, smirking."Yeah, I'd like to buy a vowel." Tyson answered.

Kai moved the cloth across his face, little red dots popping up in his field of view. Sasha was still giggling like an idiot, which wasn't helping the fact he was going upchuck his whole stomach. The insane girl beside him slowly started to calm herself, finally succeeding in stopping her laughing altogether."Are you cold or something?" she asked, finally noticing how bad he was shaking."No. I'm shaking because I'm having a seizure, what do you think?" Kai snapped, not sure of the depth of this girl's stupidity."Ok, hold on-" Sasha began, but was cut off as Kai suddenly stumbled out of his bed and staggered into the bathroom.  
The door closed and she heard the toilet seat slam upwards as Kai emptied himself of his stomach contents. Sasha made a face as he continued to get sick into the toilet until she wondered what he could possibly have left in his stomach.Kai panted as another wave of vomiting hit him. Pulling back, he wiped his mouth and leaned his head on the cool porcelain, his chest rising and falling rapidly. A timid knock sounded on the door as Sasha poked her head inside.  
"Are you ok?" she asked, offering him a glass of water.Kai took it and quickly gulped it down, trying to rid himself of the aftertaste and sooth his raw throat. She hesitantly reached over and rubbed his back as he continued to pant. After a while, Sasha guided him to his feet and led him back to his bed, Kai falling onto the covers like a corpse. He started to shiver again so she pulled his blanket around him, bundling him up in the covers.'Even though he's a jerk, I can't help but feel sorry for him. At least I know he won't get sick on me now.' Sasha thought, sitting on the edge of Kai's bed.Kai closed his eyes as he felt a warm hand fall on his shoulder. He was positive it wasn't humanly possible to feel much worse than this. Sasha smiled faintly as his breathing even out again as he sat curled in the blankets. She squeezed his shoulder as he shivered from his chills.Sasha bit her lip as she gazed at his face, his blue triangles standing out on his incredibly pale skin. She vaguely wondered if he had anyone to take care of him when he was sick at his home. Folding her leg under her, she continued to mull over Kai and his home.'Maybe that's why he's so lonely, no one takes care of him where he lives. That's why he's so detached.' Sasha thought to herself, making up her own little explanation.She broke out of her thoughts and tilted her head at Kai, seeing him in a whole new light. Leaning forward hesitantly, she brushed her lips against his dry ones, soothing the raging heat of his skin. Sasha pulled back just as quickly, mentally kicking herself for provoking him.

Kai snapped his eyes open as he felt the slight brush against his lips. Raising his hawk-like eyes to the source, the hand on his shoulder dropped away.  
"Uh-oh, my bad Kai, I didn't-" Sasha started to babble but was cut off as lips came crashing down on hers, feverish heat spreading across her cheeks.'Kai's gone psycho!' was the only thought that popped into her head.An unsteady hand came up to cup her cheek, pressing her lips more securely against his. Kai's other hand ran up her arm, up to her other cheek, his fingers curling around the back of her neck. Sasha snickered in her head at his rough kiss, knowing he hadn't kissed many girls before. She reached up and clutched both of his shaking, clammy hands before pulling them down and slowly pulling away from him. Smiling around her furious blushing and bruised lips, she stuck her tongue out."Now you probably made me sick too." She teased, still holding his larger hands in her own.His brown eyes were inquiring her silently. "Tough luck." Was all he said.Sasha met his piercing gaze unfaltering, refusing to be intimidated by some sick, totally-out-of-it boy who calls her a pest. Smiling even wider, she pushed him back onto the covers and rose."Kai, you stay and get some sleep, alrighty?" Sasha said, starting for the door."And by the way...you definitely need more practice at that!" Sasha said, giggling before closing the door behind her.First rule of thumb, keep your calm and never act like a lovesick puppy. Better to keep control than let the guy's ego inflate.Not that it was anymore possible for Kai.Giggling insanely, she took off down the hall, almost smacking into a wall because of how dazed she was.Go figure.

Stepping out of a cab, a girl with cornflower blonde hair and pale green eyes stared at the hotel. Walking up the steps, holding her suitcase daintily, the girl pulled open the door and stepped inside."Wow, it only took me forever to find this place." She said to herself.Catching the eye of a hormone-crazed bellhop, she smiled, showing off sparkling white teeth. Almost immediately, the young man came over."Excuse me but I'm looking for some people that are staying in this hotel..." She trailed off, hoping this boy was as dense as he looked and would tell her."And who are you looking for Miss?" the bellhop asked, practically drooling on his shoes."I'm looking for my little sister, if I told you her name could you tell me what room she's in?" the girl asked."Uh...could I have your name?" the boy asked, leaning forward."It's Dawn." The girl answered, not bothering to mention her last name."Right, well let's have a look in the hotel's book then." The boy said, leading her to the front desk where he pulled open a large brown book."The person I'm looking for is Rika Tanaki, is she staying here?" Dawn asked, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger."Yeah she is, in room 116." The bellhop answered after flipping through pages."Ok, thank you!" Dawn said hurriedly, heading for the elevator at top speed.'It's the same in every country, guys always wanting my name. Ew, how very disturbing...' Dawn thought to herself.  
Ray's eyebrow twitched.After seven games of various card games, Rika had managed to beat him every time. The others had long since quit and were content watching the two play. Of course it didn't help that she had a smug little smirk planted on her face."Give it up Ray-MOND, I know you suck, you know you suck and just about everyone else knows you suck." Rika said, smirking at him over her hand of cards."Oink, oink..." He retorted.Rika growled, shifting in sudden anger."Hey! Cheater!" Derek cried, pointing at cards stuck under the table on Rika's side.Ray's eyebrows shot up, lips quirking ever so slightly. "Cheating, huh? Not surprising.""What's that supposed to mean? If you weren't too busy planning your victory dance, YOU WOULD'VE NOTICED!" Rika said, placing her cards on the table."Now you're gonna get it." Ray growled playfully, lunging at the unsuspecting girl.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dawn paused outside room 116, staring off down the hall where the scream had come from. As she continued to stare with an eyebrow raised, a door flew open and a familiar girl ran out, followed by a boy who was chasing her around."Get away from me Wonder-boy! Get. Away. From. Me!"Dawn blinked. Since when did her little sister have guys chasing after her? A miracle he was still alive.Picking up her suitcase, she walked towards them.The boy had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and was swinging her around in circles. She was yelling at him at the top of her lungs, oblivious to Dawn's approach. But the boy caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye and stopped, one arm still wrapped around her little sister's waist.Dawn stopped as well and lowered her gaze to Rika. She paused then jumped out of the boy's grasp, stepping towards her."...Don't mind that, he like to hug people." Rika said, waving an arm at the boy behind her.Dawn nodded slowly, raising her eyes back up to the boy."Pretty cute...but I thought you said you only went for city boys." Dawn said, sizing the boy up.The boy's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, crossing his arms over his chest. Rika's lips twitched and she forced a stiff smile on her face."He's not my boyfriend." She all but growled."If you say so, but I'd sink your claws into him now before some other girl does!" Dawn chided, wagging a finger.Rika scowled. "Did you come here for some reason other to advice me on my love life?" she asked."Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" the boy asked, pinning her with golden eyes."What? You mean you haven't told your boy toy about me?" Dawn asked, dropping her suitcase."Boy toy? Ugh, not in your life! And no, I haven't!" Rika answered, lavender eyes flashing brilliantly.Dawn giggled and turned to Ray. "Hiya! I'm Dawn, Rika's sister. Who're you?"Ray stared. More relatives."I'm Ray." He said.Dawn blinked and squinted at him. Looking him up and down, she finally smiled."Ray from the Bladebreakers!" Dawn cried, pointing."Yeah...that's right..." Ray said slowly, wondering how all these people knew him.Before anyone could say anything else, a loud thumping sound could be heard as someone bounded down the hall. Sasha came tearing around the corner and froze, cocking her head at Dawn.  
"Dawnie!" Sasha giggled, running up to give the girl a hug."Ok people, who's talking to their imaginary friend out here?" Andi asked, poking her head out the door.Catching sight of Sasha glomping her cousin she laughed and joined in. Everyone else had heard the glomp-fest going on from inside the room, so everyone stepped into the hallway. Rayne rolled her eyes."Your family's stalking you." She said, glancing at Rika."No kidding..." Rika muttered."Hey guys, lets go and catch up somewhere! I have so much to tell you!" Dawn said."Awesome, gossip time!" Derek laughed.Rika sighed and followed her friends and family as they took off down the hall again, intent on getting a hotel room for Dawn."Ok...I'm lost." Tyson said.

Hanging out in Dawn's hotel room, they were catching up on everything that had happened. Sasha nearly going through the roof when Rayne had said that Kai hated her guts."So why are you here?" Rika asked.Dawn grinned. "Well it is my sweet sixteen tomorrow!""And you came all the way across the world to celebrate it?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.Dawn's grin became wider. "Not only that, I've come to train you guys for your tournament! I can teach you some new techniques; some new attacks and improve your blades. I'm your secret weapon!"Rika smirked.Dawn might not have seemed it, but she actually had her own beyblade, bit beast and an undefeated streak. If all went well, they might have an extra edge at the tournament."Wait. How are we supposed to do any preparation if we only have one day?" Rayne asked."Easy. We start your training right now!" Dawn said, snapping her fingers."Let's just go with the flow guys! It's better to take every chance we can to get stronger." Sasha said."All right then girls, lets get some major training done!" Andi cheered, pumping a fist."Uh...I'm gonna go hang with the guys if you don't mind..." Derek said, grinning."No probs. Catch ya later!" Rika called as the group headed off for who knows where.

Plz Review thx!


	16. Chapter 16: Leap of Faith

Chapter 16: Leap of Faith

Golden sparks danced across the two beyblades bashing each other in the dish. Dawn sat perched on the wall lining the front row seats, watching Sasha and Andi practice against each other with their improved skills.Dawn had dragged them all to a huge training arena plopped right in the centre of the city and they had been training and improving all day. The dish was double the normal size and was oddly deprived of anyone using it. Sasha had thought it was alien abduction. Rika was hoping they'd take Sasha back to her home planet."I'm telling you guys, tonight's a full moon! When all the looney tunes come out! If that door's not locked we'll be trapped in here with some psycho!" Sasha continued to rave, barely paying attention to her battle with Andi."We all ready are..." Rika retorted under her breath, earning a loud snort from Rayne."That's enough out of you children." Dawn reproached like a mother, grinning at the two girls sitting high up in the seats, in the very back row."It's not like they're paying attention anyway..." Rayne muttered under her breath, grinning at Rika."Sasha? Stay focused? Ha!" Rika snickered."Rika? Stop saying sarcastic comments? I'm gonna faint." Andi mocked, yelling up to them."Andi? Get a life? Highly doubtful." Rayne called back."Ok! I see we're finished here. You guys are much stronger and better equipped now so we can go, since no one is concentrating anymore anyway..." Dawn said, staring pointedly at the two blades in the dish which had stopped spinning a while ago.Sasha laughed. "I knew that!" she cried, leaning in to grab her beyblade."Riiiiiiiiiiiiight, and Kai loves to lip lock with you." Rayne said sarcastically, rising from her seat.Sasha paused for a split second, a suspicious grin flitting across her face and disappearing just as fast."Ok, what was that?" Andi asked, gazing accusingly at the girl across from her."NOTHING!" Sasha screamed way too loudly, the sound echoing around the large space."Yeesh, and I thought Rika screamed loud..." Dawn sighed, rubbing her buzzing ears."I do scream loud, but only for not-so-suspicious reasons." Rika said, rushing in to stare Sasha in the eye.Sasha stood there, jaw hanging open wordlessly. Rika's eyes narrowed even further as she dissected the strange expression on her friends face. Against the stereotype, Rika was actually pretty bright and it didn't take long for her to figure out what was being kept secret from her.Pulling back in complete and total shock, she nearly tripped backwards. "No no no! That's not right! Holy cow, I'm living in The Twilight Zone!" she yelled, rambling on like a lunatic."Shhhhh, it's a secret!" Sasha whispered, raising her index finger to her lips.A muscle under Rika's eye twitched. "Gotcha. It's long forgotten..." She muttered, trying to rid herself of the horrifying mental images in her head."Um...moving on...we have to reorganize this team!" Dawn said quickly, seriously not wanting to know Sasha's big secret.  
"Reorganize?" Rayne asked, turning to stare."Yeah! I'll be joining your team, thank you very much." Dawn said proudly."Uh-huh...I guess that means I'm off the team...?" Andi asked, eyes widening."Rika, Rayne and I will be the three official team members with Sasha as the sub so...yeah." Dawn said slowly.Andi scowled and crossed her arms. "And why are you using a homicidal manic for the substitute?""Because we feel like it." Rika said blankly.Andi sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Fine! But you had better win this stupid tournament!""I have a better idea! We can switch it all up in between battles so everyone gets to compete!" Sasha said, smashing her fist into her open palm."Uh...that works." Andi grinned."Ok ok, so that's all settled..." Dawn said, spreading her arms, "But I have MORE news to blab about!""Oh no, please spare me what little sanity I have left..." Rika joked, smirking.

"Laugh it up! Or have you forgotten it's my BIRTHDAY?" Dawn accused, crossing her arms.Rika blinked and slowly grinned."WHAT? I TOLD YOU THAT HOURS AGO! AND I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TOO!" Dawn shrieked."Yeah well...that'll teach you." Rika muttered, perturbed."Anyway, today's my party! So after we get back, we can take all your little friends and chill at my birthday bash!" Dawn cheered."Uh...us? Why us? Don't you have other 16-year-olds to hang out with or are you deprived of a life?" Sasha asked."Ugh, there's this huge mansion house thing way out in the middle of nowhere, you follow? And all the beybladers I could find are attending, so that means most of the opponents you'll be facing...but anyway, I think I'm supposed to know the people that own the place, even though I don't have a clue how...but they offered to let us stay there for the duration of the tournament so we don't have to pay for a hotel. And I'm sure your little friends can come and stay too...So basically that's where my B-day party is going to be held!" Dawn rambled, oblivious to the blank stares and raised eyebrows."Riiiiiiiiiiiight...and the translation would be...?" Rayne asked, turning to the two other relatives.Andi and Rika glanced at each other."I'm guessing we go to her birthday party, mingle with our would-be enemies and crash there for the night." Rika summarized."Isn't that what I just said?" Dawn demanded."I distinctly heard, bla bla bla, yadda yadda yadda, somethin' somethin' somethin'..." Andi trailed off, smiling."Ok! I even got the point, so lets GO!" Sasha cried."Yeah y'all, we've been cooped up in here for ages!" Rika complained, lazily rubbing the back of her neck."Ok fine, let us go and prepare for the ball!" Dawn said, using a British accent.She walked off leaving the other four still standing there. Realizing she was alone, she turned and cocked her head."What? Do I not speak English?" Dawn asked, tapping her platform shoe on the floor."Evidently not..." Rika mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Tyson, shut up! There will be food at the party! Now. Let. It. Go!" Rayne cried, rubbing her forehead.Both teams were on their way to the 'ball' in a limo Dawn had ordered. No surprise there. Tyson had been asking about how good the food was going to be at this 'Boring Bash', which had forced Rayne to stick her foot in his face. Sasha had made herself Kai's shadow and was sitting with him at the very back while Andi kept asking the driver if they were there yet every 10 seconds up at the front. Max, Tyson, Kenny and Rayne were in the middle, talking to Dizzi about things and bickering amongst themselves. Rika had claimed the whole row across from them as her own, but cramming over as Derek sat next to her, Ray left to sit alone by the other window. Dawn had left way earlier to set things up with the owners of the 'Mansion House' so that the Breakers could get a free stay too."ARE WE THERE YET?" Andi yelled again from the front."Look kid, there's a whole bunch of little doughnuts in the back. Why don't you go stuff yourself while we wait the next 45 MINUTES until we get there!" the driver cried exasperatedly."I get dibs!" Rika snapped, flinging herself down on the floor as Tyson dove down as well. The two started to scrap until Rika's hand brushed the box of sugarcoated doughnuts, finishing the hunt for the food."Hey no fair! You'll share right?" Tyson whined, as Rika got up and plopped down next to her window."No way, I'm playing a game!" she answered, tearing the box open."What kind of game involves doughnuts?" Derek inquired."Bomb The Pedestrians!" Rika replied, grinning."I WANNA PLAY!" Sasha screamed from the back."No! You usually wind up eating our ammo when we let you play!" Rika said, glaring."Or else throwing that powder stuff down our shirts." Rayne put in.There was a pause in the back, and then a loud burst of giggles as Sasha's memory kicked in."So how do you play?" Ray asked curiously, turning to look at them."It's simple Wonder-boy, Bomb. The. Pedestrians!" Rika answered, acting like she was talking to a little kid."What? I don't get it." Max said, gazing quizzically at Rika.Rika sighed, shaking her head sadly. "You poor deprived people.""Ok dudes, first you pick a target..." Derek said, leaning over to roll down the window.Sticking his head out, he scanned the empty roads they were driving along. "I don't think they'll be many people to bomb, unless we find a hobo on the side of the road." Derek said, pulling his head back inside.Rika grumbled and popped her own head out. "Aha! Bingo!" she cried, spotting a hitchhiker walking down the road.Reaching into the box, she pulled out a huge, jelly-filled doughnut. Rayne quickly ordered everyone to look out the window as Rika prepared for launch. They heard Sasha start to laugh her head off in the back with Kai telling her to shut up as he rolled down his own window."LET IT RIP!" Andi yelled from the front.Rika grinned deviously and let the sugar sweet food item fly. Howls of laughter exploded from the limo, as the doughnut seemed to self detonate on contact, red jelly splattering all over the victim's face. They all struggled to lean out the windows and wave as they drove by.

Needless to say they didn't get a happy reaction back."Score! We rock the whole world!" Derek gasped, clutching his stomach as he laughed his head off. Ray smirked. "Oh yeah, hucking doughnuts at innocent bystanders is gonna get you a Noble Prize.""It could happen in his little world." Dizzi commented, indicating the near hysterical boy."What? Are you jealous that he actually has a sense of humour and you don't?" Rika taunted, cocking her head."Sorry to disappoint you but no." Ray answered bluntly, seemingly back to his calm, cool self."Sure sure..." Andi said slyly, slipping into the back with a knowing wink at Ray."Yeah Raymond, you're such a bad liar when it comes to that..." Rayne said, grinning wickedly."When it comes to what?" Rika asked, looking back and forth between the two girls."Nothing!" Ray growled, glaring dangerously at both of them."Tell tell!" Tyson cried, leaning forward."I don't think any of us want to know." Kenny commented, not looking up from his laptop."Yeah...you don't." Derek smiled, stretching his arms behind his head."What? What do you know?" Andi demanded."What you know." Derek answered, smiling wider."You don't know..." Rayne accused."Oh but I do..." Derek grinned mysteriously and leaned forward to look at Ray.Max just stared. "Uh...come again?" he asked."KNOW WHAT?" Rika screamed, starting to glare suspiciously at Ray."Shut it!" Kai snapped, breezing past them as he made his way to the front.Sasha stopped after him and stared at them all. "Know what?" she whispered."EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ray yelled, running a hand through his hair."OK, WE'RE HERE!" the driver cried, rubbing his temples in irritation.  
"Thank goodness, I thought I was going to start foaming at the modem from all of that!" Dizzi said."Are you guys gonna eat those doughnuts?" Tyson asked.  
"Wow, there's A LOT of people here!" Sasha said, staring wide eyed at the mass of guests."Who did she invite? The whole planet?" Kai grumbled, crossing his arms."Why couldn't you have stayed sick, we all liked you better that way!" Rika snarled, waving a fist.Ray ignored the death threats and surveyed the party.A huge mansion-like house stood on a hill, surrounded by dark looking trees that flanked them in three directions. It was way back from the actual party, guests having to walk up the rise to get to the actual house. The party was spread out before them, long tables laid out on the sprawling lawn with strings of small, bright lights hung above them. It was actually very nice; the dark, starry sky was clear with a full moon poised above the tree line. Lowering his eyes back to the ground, Ray noticed a high stage that was settled off to the side, with people tying balloons and setting up a microphone at the front of it."Hey look, there's Dawn!" Rayne said, pointing to the birthday-girl making her way onto the wooden stage.

The girl rocked back and forth on her feet as she tried to get the microphone to work. Guests watched and started to snicker under their breaths as the seemingly retarded girl fumbled with the mic, unknowingly wrapping the cord around her ankle as she struggled. She yelped as she rocked one way and the cord pulled the other, forced to bounce unsteadily on one foot as she wobbled precariously, about to fall off the side of the stage."We don't know her..." Andi sighed, the people on the stage helping the blonde teen out.Dawn was beet red by the time she had discovered how to turn the microphone on and learned to stay away from the cord."Uh...excuse that will you please. Um, well I just wanted to say that since this is my birthday party and all, I've hired a DJ and stuff for everyone. Since I don't invite adults to my parties because that would just...suck. Well everyone have fun and please don't kill one another since I also know most of you are opponents in the Asian Tournament tomorrow!" Dawn finished, flashing a peace sign as she hopped off the front."Uh-oh, that means creepy Keith will probably be here, and not to mention the White Tigers!" Sasha said, placing a hand on her hip."Yeah well, bring on the sideshow freaks." Rika answered, frowning as she spotted the White Tiger's only female team member far across the party."I don't wanna burst your bubble guys, but you're boring me to death. I'm gonna go mingle." Andi grinned, beginning to leave."Me too!" Rayne cried, following her."The food table is calling my name!" Tyson called back as he ran for one of the tables."I think it'd be smart to scope out the competition for tomorrow, so I'm going to scout around as well." Kenny said, closing his laptop and placing it under his arm."I'm gone too." Derek smiled, waving as he disappeared."Remind me to slap them all..." Rika muttered as she left as well."Where are they all going?" Sasha squeaked, not liking being left alone."Away from you." Kai said, walking away from the party."If he murders me, remember to tell everyone that I wasn't doing anything annoying!" Sasha told Ray as she skipped after Kai.Ray shook his head sadly as he was left all by his lonesome.'So the White Tigers are here too...better hope we don't have a run-in in tonight.' Ray thought nostalgically.  
Hours later, Ray was in a lighter mood as he wandered around the party. It wasn't a total bust if you excluded the fact your friends seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. Ray walked the long way around the huge outdoor dance floor; teenage couples needing serious dancing lessons."Psssst, Ray!" a voice hissed off to the side.He turned and waited as Sasha squeezed her way through the crowd. She stopped in front of him and bent over, panting."What're you doing? I thought you were following Kai around." Ray inquired, watching as the girl straightened and grinned."Well I was but it seems he's a lot smarter than I thought. He sorta lost me." Sasha laughed, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear.Ray nodded slowly. "Well sorry, but I haven't seen him anywhere. In fact you're the first person I've seen that I actually know." He commented."Yeah I know! Everyone's like GONE! But I can't stay, I must find Kai before he completely gets away from me!" Sasha grinned, reminding Ray of what evil looked like."Well have fun." Ray told her as she took off again.He sighed. Where was everyone? It was turning into a real drag wandering around looking for them.Deciding to take a break from his wild goose chase, the Chinese teen walked away from the sounds of the music and laughter, opting to sit down under one of the large trees bordering the party. Leaning his head back against the bark, he gazed at the stars through the branches, enjoying the sound of the wind softly rustling through the leaves  
Bright golden eyes peered through what little light the moon and stars provided, pinning a sad gaze on the boy sitting at the foot of a tree.'Oh Ray...' Mariah thought, watching her child-hood friend gaze at the sky.In her position crouched at the base of a tree, she was staring fondly at the ex-White Tiger from far behind him, not daring to go any closer.'I don't know what's going to happen at the tournament...I only wish I could tell you how I feel before something bad happens.' Mariah thought, picturing how angry Lee always became at the thought of Ray. 'But...you've made new friends now, you have a new team and a whole new life away from our village...'She sighed, remembering all the happy times they had had as little kids, Ray teaching her all the constellations when he brought her stargazing. He had always been there for her, for all of them.Except when he left.'That's when I realized that I care so much for you, Ray. I miss you so much.' Mariah thought to herself, placing a hand over her heart.She bit her lip hard, torn between staying here and reminiscing, or going over and telling him how she felt. She knew if Lee ever found out what she was about to do, he'd be furious.'Maybe I should ask him to dance...' Mariah thought, rising silently and noiselessly making her way towards her best friend.She froze as something shifted in the tree Ray was sitting against. Her heart dropped into her stomach as a girl moved out of the shadows and quietly stalked along a branch above him, unaware of the horrified White Tiger retreating back into the trees.'Oh-no! She's ruining everything!' Mariah thought in her head, ignoring the hinting suspicion growing in her mind.That girl couldn't be Ray's...she couldn't be.

Ray smiled as a shooting star shot through the sky, rushing by in a bright display of white light. Rika grinned evilly, her eyes shining mischievously as she sat above him. She silently swung upside down above him, high enough away that she could barely slap his head if she extended her arm. Sucking in a breath, she was oblivious to Mariah's gaze on her back."WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Rika screamed, breaking the peaceful silence.Ray started at the sudden noise, snapping his head to face the upside-down attacker. He shook his head at the ringing in his ears as he watched her smile and snicker."Apparently you haven't heard of privacy." Ray said."Privacy? It's not like you're back here mooning people!" Rika replied, arms crossed across her chest as she swung back and forth."What're you doing here then?" Ray questioned, rubbing his ears gently."Hey, I was here first. I was sitting up here long before you sat your big butt down there." Rika said, stopping the swinging and staring down at him."So then you were spying on me." Ray commented, smirking Rika's carefully laid defences were screaming at her to run as her stomach did that weird fluttering thing again. Mariah's stomach was fluttering as well, but in nervousness. Ray was oblivious to the blonde girl's inner turmoil and even more oblivious to the White Tiger's presence. Finding a more comfortable position on the soft grass, he patted the spot beside him."Come here, I'll show you something." Ray said, tilting his head to look at Rika.'No...' Mariah thought in her mind, her hand digging into the cold earth."No! I don't want to see how you moon people." Rika refused, beginning to swing back and forth again.Ray laughed, his mood lightening even more listening to the girl's sarcastic comments."C'mon, I'll show you some constellations." Ray said, patting the ground again."No. Stars are stupid and you're stupid too." Rika answered, stopping her swinging again.Mariah frowned, not understanding how she could say that. She new Ray loved to look at the stars; he always used to say they were magic when they were smaller. Mariah had always thought the look he got in his eyes whenever he gazed at the stars was magick too. How could this girl just say they were stupid like that?She didn't understand.Mariah knew the girl didn't understand how special it was to have Ray show her. As stupid as it sounded, Mariah always valued those memories of her and Ray doing something so small but so special to them."Oh c'mon, do you even know how to find the North Star?" Ray questioned, ignoring the sharp refusal."No." came the muttered reply from above him."Then I'll show you." Ray insisted, not one to give up on someone.There wasn't a reply as Rika was lost in her thoughts. The weird fluttery feeling was back full force and was making her jittery and confused. Part of her felt a little guilty for being so cranky to him, but the other part was justifying the fact that he kept that patience with her.That was just scary to Rika.'Since when do people keep their cool when other people insult them? What is the world coming too? My insults are becoming obsolete!' Rika said in her mind, fingers digging into the skin of her arms. Absent-mindedly dropping her arms, she continued to mull over Ray, stupid fluttery feelings and how to find the North Star.

Ray stretched one leg out in front of him. It sure took a long time for Rika to make decisions about simple things. He went to lean his head back against the trunk again when something brushed the back of his head. He blinked and leaned back into Rika's open palm, staring up at her. He could feel her tense and freeze as her fingers became buried in his hair when he continued to lean back on her hand."Do you like my hair or something?" Ray teased, as her fingers tangled and fisted in his jet-black spikes."I had a doll once, and loved to do its hair all the time." Rika answered nonchalantly, a bit freaked that she had instinctively ran her hand through his hair.And it was still there.'Jeez kid, let GO of his head.' Rika said to herself, half of her refusing to let go of the soft mass. Her heart was thumping harder now, it not helping when Ray turned to lock eyes with his golden ones. He closed his eyes as she flexed her hand, fingers curling around and caressing the soft spikes of hair. Her face burned as she tickled the back of his neck, goose bumps rising on his skin. It was like lifting her hand away was way harder then acting like a freak. Rationalizing the fact this was not a normal thing to be doing, she went to pull away but not before Ray pulled her hand around and kissed her open palm, golden eyes probing the barriers drawn up in her lavender ones. He closed his eyes again, still holding her hand in his.Her eyes had shown deep defensives, as clear as day.Rika was closed off when it came to anything that made her uneasy and he guessed he was one of those things. Her hand roughly pulled out of his but he refused to open his eyes and face her angry temper. He heard her clamber around in the tree before her feet hit the ground beside him with a thump. Ray was sorry she acted the way she did; it was like an invisible thread was always drawing him towards her.He felt warm whenever she was around him.Ray opened his eyes when her knees hit the ground beside him, staring up into her confused expression."Why?" Rika asked simply, hands pressed in her lap."Why what?" Ray asked, sitting up and facing her."Why do you make me like you?" she demanded, right before her hands returned to tangle in his hair and her warm lips pressed against his.A surprised sound escaped him as she fell forward against his chest, momentarily breaking the contact. Scrambling back up, she attacked his lips again, permanently situating herself in his lap. Ray's arms automatically wrapped around her, pressing her close against him. She wriggled wildly in his grasp, not used to any of this. Tingles ran up and down his scalp as she tugged gently on his hair as she shifted nervously. Pulling back, their foreheads pressed together, Rika sat staring in his smoky, golden eyes."This is weird, I'm not sure I...I'm ready for that...this, whatever." Rika said, fixing the 'I don't want' she was going to say.Ray nodded, running a thumb over her lips."Let's go dance then." He said, showing his fangs in another teasing smile."Now that's something I DON'T WANT to do." Rika said, struggling to stand and tripping over his legs as she tried to escape."Then let's at least go back to the party." Ray pressed, lacing their fingers as he caught up to her.Rika squeezed his hand hard, turning to look him in the eye. "You should know that...that was just a...a...""A what?" Ray asked, hoping she wasn't going to flip on him or something."A...leap of faith." Rika said slowly, pointedly staring at him with those huge eyes of hers.Ray smiled. "Have a little trust in people." Was all he said as he led her back to the party.Mariah was still crouched by her tree, hand over her mouth. Tears pricked her eyes as she stood, abruptly jogging away."Ray, no..." she whispered softly as tears began to fall as she ran.

"C'mon, just one dance?" Ray pushed, trying to tug Rika onto the dance floor."No! Let go of me, it is attached!" Rika cried, pulling back on her arm.Music flooded the grounds as the DJ's constantly kept turning it up. Mostly everyone was dancing, excluding the two fighting on the side. Sasha wasn't dancing either as she was STILL looking for Kai. Actually he wasn't that far away, sitting alone at one table next to a bordering of trees. But Sasha was tired of looking for him. Bouncing up to the stage she waited until one of the DJ's bent down to see what she wanted."Hi! You do announcements, right?" Sasha asked, smiling hopefully."Yeah sure, you got one?"Sasha giggled and whispered what she wanted to say in his ear. The DJ nodded slowly and straightened, promising to play it after the next song was finished. Tapping her foot as the song finally started to fade, she watched the DJ pick up a microphone and finally stop the music all together."Excuse me but I have an announcement!" the DJ yelled.Kai rolled his eyes. Hopefully the party was going to be cancelled or something."Kai you're wanted at the front, your stalker is paging you!" the DJ yelled, the crowd parting as they all looked at him."HI HI KAI!" Sasha screamed, yanking the mic out of the DJ's hand.Kai jumped out of his seat, speed walking straight into the woods. A horrible squeak from the microphone followed as Sasha dropped it and took off after him."Riiiiiight, well I'm blowing this funhouse." Rika said, freeing herself from Ray's grasp and succeeding in escaping from him."She owes me a battle, and a dance now." Ray reminded himself, "Now I'm going to the house, it's way to cold out here."  
"Kai wait for me!"Kai growled and kept walking, moving deeper and deeper into the woods as it got later in the night. Sasha was stumbling around behind him, informing him of her position every time she'd whine or call his name to wait."Have a heart!" Sasha wailed, tired of tripping over nothing.Kai paused, momentarily bothered by his conscience. "Go back to the party then." He said, continuing to move."C'mon Kai! It's cold and dark and I'm gonna get lost!" Sasha called, eyes starting to mist up.He paused again, crossing his arms stonily as he waited for his shadow to catch up. She squealed happily and hugged him around the middle, managing to trip over Kai's legs and take them both down."Sooooorry..." Sasha said, sitting up."Look, I'm not doing anything that would interest you so why don't you go back." Kai said, standing up and brushing his chilled arms off."Because! How can I get you to dance with me if you're here and I'm there?" Sasha giggled, running up ahead of him."I don't dance." Kai said, his stalker disappearing in the gloom of the trees."Oh c'mon! Anyone can dance!" Sasha's voice echoed back to him."Who said I couldn't? I just don't." Kai muttered, sidestepping a fallen tree.  
"Hey look! I found a huge tree! I AM SO SMART, S-M-A-R-T!" Sasha sang, way up ahead of him.He shook his head, amusement flickering in his eyes for a second. Following the sound of her singing, he finally pushed through into a small clearing. A giant tree stood in the centre; it's ancient roots rising from the ground around it. Its large, green foliage was thick and hung over the trunk like a bowl. Sasha was nestled in a groove in the bottom of the trunk, knees drawn up and a smile aimed at him."Isn't it cool?" she asked."Sure why not?" Kai grumbled, sliding down to sit next to her.Sasha gasped as tiny, bright lights flickered in the trees foliage and the surrounding forest. Small fireflies filled the air around them, golden lights lighting up the darkness. Kai watched them for a moment before deciding to speak."Why are you always following me?" he asked, turning to stare emotionlessly at Sasha.She laughed, blushing. "Since we probably won't see much of the Breakers during the tournament...and then having to go home after...well, I'd rather spend my time with you." She answered, green eyes twinkling like the fireflies.Sasha giggled and kissed his cheek. "Oh I know you'll miss me!" she laughed.

Ray watched as another shooting star shot through the sky above him."I guess that means I get to make a wish..." He said quietly."Ray wishes I would magically appear and make his night so much more exciting!" Rika cried, stepping onto his room's balcony.She grinned, watching him turn and hold out a hand to her. Rika had followed him back to the house and snuck into his room because everyone else was still outside. Ray had changed and was just wearing a pair of shorts and his navy blue t-shirt. Rika grinned and cocked her head at him. He looked cuter without his headband too."Ok bud, show me how to find the North Star." Rika said, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her into a warm embrace.Ray smiled and curled his fingers around her hand, lifting it and using her finger to point out constellations. Rika smiled slowly, resting her head on his chest as he murmured in her ear.Mariah had been right when she had said it was special.Rika cheered in delight as the lesson was suddenly interrupted by a splash of orange decorating the sky. Violet and blue followed as fireworks started exploding across the sky. Ray felt completely happy as Rika bounced in his arms and laughed without needing to be defensive. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he rested his chin on top of her head, the scent of lilacs meeting him."Hey Wonder-boy are you paying attention? Look at that!" Rika cried, pointing.

"Wow, that was a lot of fun!" Max said, yawning."I have to agree with you there, Max." Kenny agreed, closing the door of the house they were staying at."Of course it was fun, it was my party after all." Dawn laughed."Yo dudes, what is Sasha raving about? Something about fireflies...?" Andi asked, lowering her voice."No clue, but Kai actually looks like he knows what she's talking about." Rayne commented, watching Sasha gush about the fireflies while Kai kicked his shoes off."I think she's insane." Tyson said thoughtfully."Look who's talking!" Derek grinned."Whatever dudes, I'm gonna go start a fire in the living room!" Tyson volunteered, pointing."Yeah!" Sasha cheered, following Tyson.The group of teens waited while Tyson opened the large, oak door that led to the living room. Sasha peered in as Tyson pulled it open the whole way and gasped."What's up?" Derek asked, rushing over to get the latest scoop on something.Sasha stood with her jaw hanging open and pointed. Everyone slowly crept up around the door and looked inside. Tyson looked like he was about to have a heart attack as he got a look as well.A warm fire was burning in the fireplace at the other end of the spacious living room, stairs on one side that led to the upstairs bedrooms they were all staying in. Comfy chairs and couches littered the place but that wasn't what they were all gaping at. Sitting in a large chair in front of the fire were Ray and Rika, squished in next to each other. They both looked asleep, Rika's head resting on his shoulder with Ray's arm wrapped around her waist."Isn't that cute!" Sasha cried, clapping her hands together."Shhh!" Rayne hissed, but not before Ray stirred and slowly opened an eye.Turning his head he greeted them sleepily, Rika still curled in next to him, sound asleep."You should put her to bed." Dawn said softly.Ray nodded and slipped out of the chair, lifting Rika in his arms as he quickly made his way up the stairs. A soft yawn was buried in his chest as she continued to sleep peacefully. Making his way into Rika's room, he gently set her on the bed, pulling the thick covers over her. She shifted and made a small noise of exhaustion. Ray watched her for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her forehead."You'd better be dreaming about me, brat." Ray smiled, brushing bangs out of her face.An unnoticed smile slipped across her face as Ray closed the door.

Plz Review thx!


	17. Kisses and a Hurt Sasha

Chapter 16: Leap of Faith

Golden sparks danced across the two beyblades bashing each other in the dish. Dawn sat perched on the wall lining the front row seats, watching Sasha and Andi practice against each other with their improved skills.Dawn had dragged them all to a huge training arena plopped right in the centre of the city and they had been training and improving all day. The dish was double the normal size and was oddly deprived of anyone using it. Sasha had thought it was alien abduction. Rika was hoping they'd take Sasha back to her home planet."I'm telling you guys, tonight's a full moon! When all the looney tunes come out! If that door's not locked we'll be trapped in here with some psycho!" Sasha continued to rave, barely paying attention to her battle with Andi."We all ready are..." Rika retorted under her breath, earning a loud snort from Rayne."That's enough out of you children." Dawn reproached like a mother, grinning at the two girls sitting high up in the seats, in the very back row."It's not like they're paying attention anyway..." Rayne muttered under her breath, grinning at Rika."Sasha? Stay focused? Ha!" Rika snickered."Rika? Stop saying sarcastic comments? I'm gonna faint." Andi mocked, yelling up to them."Andi? Get a life? Highly doubtful." Rayne called back."Ok! I see we're finished here. You guys are much stronger and better equipped now so we can go, since no one is concentrating anymore anyway..." Dawn said, staring pointedly at the two blades in the dish which had stopped spinning a while ago.Sasha laughed. "I knew that!" she cried, leaning in to grab her beyblade."Riiiiiiiiiiiiight, and Kai loves to lip lock with you." Rayne said sarcastically, rising from her seat.Sasha paused for a split second, a suspicious grin flitting across her face and disappearing just as fast."Ok, what was that?" Andi asked, gazing accusingly at the girl across from her."NOTHING!" Sasha screamed way too loudly, the sound echoing around the large space."Yeesh, and I thought Rika screamed loud..." Dawn sighed, rubbing her buzzing ears."I do scream loud, but only for not-so-suspicious reasons." Rika said, rushing in to stare Sasha in the eye.Sasha stood there, jaw hanging open wordlessly. Rika's eyes narrowed even further as she dissected the strange expression on her friends face. Against the stereotype, Rika was actually pretty bright and it didn't take long for her to figure out what was being kept secret from her.Pulling back in complete and total shock, she nearly tripped backwards. "No no no! That's not right! Holy cow, I'm living in The Twilight Zone!" she yelled, rambling on like a lunatic."Shhhhh, it's a secret!" Sasha whispered, raising her index finger to her lips.A muscle under Rika's eye twitched. "Gotcha. It's long forgotten..." She muttered, trying to rid herself of the horrifying mental images in her head."Um...moving on...we have to reorganize this team!" Dawn said quickly, seriously not wanting to know Sasha's big secret.  
"Reorganize?" Rayne asked, turning to stare."Yeah! I'll be joining your team, thank you very much." Dawn said proudly."Uh-huh...I guess that means I'm off the team...?" Andi asked, eyes widening."Rika, Rayne and I will be the three official team members with Sasha as the sub so...yeah." Dawn said slowly.Andi scowled and crossed her arms. "And why are you using a homicidal manic for the substitute?""Because we feel like it." Rika said blankly.Andi sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Fine! But you had better win this stupid tournament!""I have a better idea! We can switch it all up in between battles so everyone gets to compete!" Sasha said, smashing her fist into her open palm."Uh...that works." Andi grinned."Ok ok, so that's all settled..." Dawn said, spreading her arms, "But I have MORE news to blab about!""Oh no, please spare me what little sanity I have left..." Rika joked, smirking.

"Laugh it up! Or have you forgotten it's my BIRTHDAY?" Dawn accused, crossing her arms.Rika blinked and slowly grinned."WHAT? I TOLD YOU THAT HOURS AGO! AND I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TOO!" Dawn shrieked."Yeah well...that'll teach you." Rika muttered, perturbed."Anyway, today's my party! So after we get back, we can take all your little friends and chill at my birthday bash!" Dawn cheered."Uh...us? Why us? Don't you have other 16-year-olds to hang out with or are you deprived of a life?" Sasha asked."Ugh, there's this huge mansion house thing way out in the middle of nowhere, you follow? And all the beybladers I could find are attending, so that means most of the opponents you'll be facing...but anyway, I think I'm supposed to know the people that own the place, even though I don't have a clue how...but they offered to let us stay there for the duration of the tournament so we don't have to pay for a hotel. And I'm sure your little friends can come and stay too...So basically that's where my B-day party is going to be held!" Dawn rambled, oblivious to the blank stares and raised eyebrows."Riiiiiiiiiiiight...and the translation would be...?" Rayne asked, turning to the two other relatives.Andi and Rika glanced at each other."I'm guessing we go to her birthday party, mingle with our would-be enemies and crash there for the night." Rika summarized."Isn't that what I just said?" Dawn demanded."I distinctly heard, bla bla bla, yadda yadda yadda, somethin' somethin' somethin'..." Andi trailed off, smiling."Ok! I even got the point, so lets GO!" Sasha cried."Yeah y'all, we've been cooped up in here for ages!" Rika complained, lazily rubbing the back of her neck."Ok fine, let us go and prepare for the ball!" Dawn said, using a British accent.She walked off leaving the other four still standing there. Realizing she was alone, she turned and cocked her head."What? Do I not speak English?" Dawn asked, tapping her platform shoe on the floor."Evidently not..." Rika mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Tyson, shut up! There will be food at the party! Now. Let. It. Go!" Rayne cried, rubbing her forehead.Both teams were on their way to the 'ball' in a limo Dawn had ordered. No surprise there. Tyson had been asking about how good the food was going to be at this 'Boring Bash', which had forced Rayne to stick her foot in his face. Sasha had made herself Kai's shadow and was sitting with him at the very back while Andi kept asking the driver if they were there yet every 10 seconds up at the front. Max, Tyson, Kenny and Rayne were in the middle, talking to Dizzi about things and bickering amongst themselves. Rika had claimed the whole row across from them as her own, but cramming over as Derek sat next to her, Ray left to sit alone by the other window. Dawn had left way earlier to set things up with the owners of the 'Mansion House' so that the Breakers could get a free stay too."ARE WE THERE YET?" Andi yelled again from the front."Look kid, there's a whole bunch of little doughnuts in the back. Why don't you go stuff yourself while we wait the next 45 MINUTES until we get there!" the driver cried exasperatedly."I get dibs!" Rika snapped, flinging herself down on the floor as Tyson dove down as well. The two started to scrap until Rika's hand brushed the box of sugarcoated doughnuts, finishing the hunt for the food."Hey no fair! You'll share right?" Tyson whined, as Rika got up and plopped down next to her window."No way, I'm playing a game!" she answered, tearing the box open."What kind of game involves doughnuts?" Derek inquired."Bomb The Pedestrians!" Rika replied, grinning."I WANNA PLAY!" Sasha screamed from the back."No! You usually wind up eating our ammo when we let you play!" Rika said, glaring."Or else throwing that powder stuff down our shirts." Rayne put in.There was a pause in the back, and then a loud burst of giggles as Sasha's memory kicked in."So how do you play?" Ray asked curiously, turning to look at them."It's simple Wonder-boy, Bomb. The. Pedestrians!" Rika answered, acting like she was talking to a little kid."What? I don't get it." Max said, gazing quizzically at Rika.Rika sighed, shaking her head sadly. "You poor deprived people.""Ok dudes, first you pick a target..." Derek said, leaning over to roll down the window.Sticking his head out, he scanned the empty roads they were driving along. "I don't think they'll be many people to bomb, unless we find a hobo on the side of the road." Derek said, pulling his head back inside.Rika grumbled and popped her own head out. "Aha! Bingo!" she cried, spotting a hitchhiker walking down the road.Reaching into the box, she pulled out a huge, jelly-filled doughnut. Rayne quickly ordered everyone to look out the window as Rika prepared for launch. They heard Sasha start to laugh her head off in the back with Kai telling her to shut up as he rolled down his own window."LET IT RIP!" Andi yelled from the front.Rika grinned deviously and let the sugar sweet food item fly. Howls of laughter exploded from the limo, as the doughnut seemed to self detonate on contact, red jelly splattering all over the victim's face. They all struggled to lean out the windows and wave as they drove by.

Needless to say they didn't get a happy reaction back."Score! We rock the whole world!" Derek gasped, clutching his stomach as he laughed his head off. Ray smirked. "Oh yeah, hucking doughnuts at innocent bystanders is gonna get you a Noble Prize.""It could happen in his little world." Dizzi commented, indicating the near hysterical boy."What? Are you jealous that he actually has a sense of humour and you don't?" Rika taunted, cocking her head."Sorry to disappoint you but no." Ray answered bluntly, seemingly back to his calm, cool self."Sure sure..." Andi said slyly, slipping into the back with a knowing wink at Ray."Yeah Raymond, you're such a bad liar when it comes to that..." Rayne said, grinning wickedly."When it comes to what?" Rika asked, looking back and forth between the two girls."Nothing!" Ray growled, glaring dangerously at both of them."Tell tell!" Tyson cried, leaning forward."I don't think any of us want to know." Kenny commented, not looking up from his laptop."Yeah...you don't." Derek smiled, stretching his arms behind his head."What? What do you know?" Andi demanded."What you know." Derek answered, smiling wider."You don't know..." Rayne accused."Oh but I do..." Derek grinned mysteriously and leaned forward to look at Ray.Max just stared. "Uh...come again?" he asked."KNOW WHAT?" Rika screamed, starting to glare suspiciously at Ray."Shut it!" Kai snapped, breezing past them as he made his way to the front.Sasha stopped after him and stared at them all. "Know what?" she whispered."EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ray yelled, running a hand through his hair."OK, WE'RE HERE!" the driver cried, rubbing his temples in irritation.  
"Thank goodness, I thought I was going to start foaming at the modem from all of that!" Dizzi said."Are you guys gonna eat those doughnuts?" Tyson asked.  
"Wow, there's A LOT of people here!" Sasha said, staring wide eyed at the mass of guests."Who did she invite? The whole planet?" Kai grumbled, crossing his arms."Why couldn't you have stayed sick, we all liked you better that way!" Rika snarled, waving a fist.Ray ignored the death threats and surveyed the party.A huge mansion-like house stood on a hill, surrounded by dark looking trees that flanked them in three directions. It was way back from the actual party, guests having to walk up the rise to get to the actual house. The party was spread out before them, long tables laid out on the sprawling lawn with strings of small, bright lights hung above them. It was actually very nice; the dark, starry sky was clear with a full moon poised above the tree line. Lowering his eyes back to the ground, Ray noticed a high stage that was settled off to the side, with people tying balloons and setting up a microphone at the front of it."Hey look, there's Dawn!" Rayne said, pointing to the birthday-girl making her way onto the wooden stage.

The girl rocked back and forth on her feet as she tried to get the microphone to work. Guests watched and started to snicker under their breaths as the seemingly retarded girl fumbled with the mic, unknowingly wrapping the cord around her ankle as she struggled. She yelped as she rocked one way and the cord pulled the other, forced to bounce unsteadily on one foot as she wobbled precariously, about to fall off the side of the stage."We don't know her..." Andi sighed, the people on the stage helping the blonde teen out.Dawn was beet red by the time she had discovered how to turn the microphone on and learned to stay away from the cord."Uh...excuse that will you please. Um, well I just wanted to say that since this is my birthday party and all, I've hired a DJ and stuff for everyone. Since I don't invite adults to my parties because that would just...suck. Well everyone have fun and please don't kill one another since I also know most of you are opponents in the Asian Tournament tomorrow!" Dawn finished, flashing a peace sign as she hopped off the front."Uh-oh, that means creepy Keith will probably be here, and not to mention the White Tigers!" Sasha said, placing a hand on her hip."Yeah well, bring on the sideshow freaks." Rika answered, frowning as she spotted the White Tiger's only female team member far across the party."I don't wanna burst your bubble guys, but you're boring me to death. I'm gonna go mingle." Andi grinned, beginning to leave."Me too!" Rayne cried, following her."The food table is calling my name!" Tyson called back as he ran for one of the tables."I think it'd be smart to scope out the competition for tomorrow, so I'm going to scout around as well." Kenny said, closing his laptop and placing it under his arm."I'm gone too." Derek smiled, waving as he disappeared."Remind me to slap them all..." Rika muttered as she left as well."Where are they all going?" Sasha squeaked, not liking being left alone."Away from you." Kai said, walking away from the party."If he murders me, remember to tell everyone that I wasn't doing anything annoying!" Sasha told Ray as she skipped after Kai.Ray shook his head sadly as he was left all by his lonesome.'So the White Tigers are here too...better hope we don't have a run-in in tonight.' Ray thought nostalgically.  
Hours later, Ray was in a lighter mood as he wandered around the party. It wasn't a total bust if you excluded the fact your friends seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. Ray walked the long way around the huge outdoor dance floor; teenage couples needing serious dancing lessons."Psssst, Ray!" a voice hissed off to the side.He turned and waited as Sasha squeezed her way through the crowd. She stopped in front of him and bent over, panting."What're you doing? I thought you were following Kai around." Ray inquired, watching as the girl straightened and grinned."Well I was but it seems he's a lot smarter than I thought. He sorta lost me." Sasha laughed, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear.Ray nodded slowly. "Well sorry, but I haven't seen him anywhere. In fact you're the first person I've seen that I actually know." He commented."Yeah I know! Everyone's like GONE! But I can't stay, I must find Kai before he completely gets away from me!" Sasha grinned, reminding Ray of what evil looked like."Well have fun." Ray told her as she took off again.He sighed. Where was everyone? It was turning into a real drag wandering around looking for them.Deciding to take a break from his wild goose chase, the Chinese teen walked away from the sounds of the music and laughter, opting to sit down under one of the large trees bordering the party. Leaning his head back against the bark, he gazed at the stars through the branches, enjoying the sound of the wind softly rustling through the leaves  
Bright golden eyes peered through what little light the moon and stars provided, pinning a sad gaze on the boy sitting at the foot of a tree.'Oh Ray...' Mariah thought, watching her child-hood friend gaze at the sky.In her position crouched at the base of a tree, she was staring fondly at the ex-White Tiger from far behind him, not daring to go any closer.'I don't know what's going to happen at the tournament...I only wish I could tell you how I feel before something bad happens.' Mariah thought, picturing how angry Lee always became at the thought of Ray. 'But...you've made new friends now, you have a new team and a whole new life away from our village...'She sighed, remembering all the happy times they had had as little kids, Ray teaching her all the constellations when he brought her stargazing. He had always been there for her, for all of them.Except when he left.'That's when I realized that I care so much for you, Ray. I miss you so much.' Mariah thought to herself, placing a hand over her heart.She bit her lip hard, torn between staying here and reminiscing, or going over and telling him how she felt. She knew if Lee ever found out what she was about to do, he'd be furious.'Maybe I should ask him to dance...' Mariah thought, rising silently and noiselessly making her way towards her best friend.She froze as something shifted in the tree Ray was sitting against. Her heart dropped into her stomach as a girl moved out of the shadows and quietly stalked along a branch above him, unaware of the horrified White Tiger retreating back into the trees.'Oh-no! She's ruining everything!' Mariah thought in her head, ignoring the hinting suspicion growing in her mind.That girl couldn't be Ray's...she couldn't be.

Ray smiled as a shooting star shot through the sky, rushing by in a bright display of white light. Rika grinned evilly, her eyes shining mischievously as she sat above him. She silently swung upside down above him, high enough away that she could barely slap his head if she extended her arm. Sucking in a breath, she was oblivious to Mariah's gaze on her back."WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Rika screamed, breaking the peaceful silence.Ray started at the sudden noise, snapping his head to face the upside-down attacker. He shook his head at the ringing in his ears as he watched her smile and snicker."Apparently you haven't heard of privacy." Ray said."Privacy? It's not like you're back here mooning people!" Rika replied, arms crossed across her chest as she swung back and forth."What're you doing here then?" Ray questioned, rubbing his ears gently."Hey, I was here first. I was sitting up here long before you sat your big butt down there." Rika said, stopping the swinging and staring down at him."So then you were spying on me." Ray commented, smirking Rika's carefully laid defences were screaming at her to run as her stomach did that weird fluttering thing again. Mariah's stomach was fluttering as well, but in nervousness. Ray was oblivious to the blonde girl's inner turmoil and even more oblivious to the White Tiger's presence. Finding a more comfortable position on the soft grass, he patted the spot beside him."Come here, I'll show you something." Ray said, tilting his head to look at Rika.'No...' Mariah thought in her mind, her hand digging into the cold earth."No! I don't want to see how you moon people." Rika refused, beginning to swing back and forth again.Ray laughed, his mood lightening even more listening to the girl's sarcastic comments."C'mon, I'll show you some constellations." Ray said, patting the ground again."No. Stars are stupid and you're stupid too." Rika answered, stopping her swinging again.Mariah frowned, not understanding how she could say that. She new Ray loved to look at the stars; he always used to say they were magic when they were smaller. Mariah had always thought the look he got in his eyes whenever he gazed at the stars was magick too. How could this girl just say they were stupid like that?She didn't understand.Mariah knew the girl didn't understand how special it was to have Ray show her. As stupid as it sounded, Mariah always valued those memories of her and Ray doing something so small but so special to them."Oh c'mon, do you even know how to find the North Star?" Ray questioned, ignoring the sharp refusal."No." came the muttered reply from above him."Then I'll show you." Ray insisted, not one to give up on someone.There wasn't a reply as Rika was lost in her thoughts. The weird fluttery feeling was back full force and was making her jittery and confused. Part of her felt a little guilty for being so cranky to him, but the other part was justifying the fact that he kept that patience with her.That was just scary to Rika.'Since when do people keep their cool when other people insult them? What is the world coming too? My insults are becoming obsolete!' Rika said in her mind, fingers digging into the skin of her arms. Absent-mindedly dropping her arms, she continued to mull over Ray, stupid fluttery feelings and how to find the North Star.

Ray stretched one leg out in front of him. It sure took a long time for Rika to make decisions about simple things. He went to lean his head back against the trunk again when something brushed the back of his head. He blinked and leaned back into Rika's open palm, staring up at her. He could feel her tense and freeze as her fingers became buried in his hair when he continued to lean back on her hand."Do you like my hair or something?" Ray teased, as her fingers tangled and fisted in his jet-black spikes."I had a doll once, and loved to do its hair all the time." Rika answered nonchalantly, a bit freaked that she had instinctively ran her hand through his hair.And it was still there.'Jeez kid, let GO of his head.' Rika said to herself, half of her refusing to let go of the soft mass. Her heart was thumping harder now, it not helping when Ray turned to lock eyes with his golden ones. He closed his eyes as she flexed her hand, fingers curling around and caressing the soft spikes of hair. Her face burned as she tickled the back of his neck, goose bumps rising on his skin. It was like lifting her hand away was way harder then acting like a freak. Rationalizing the fact this was not a normal thing to be doing, she went to pull away but not before Ray pulled her hand around and kissed her open palm, golden eyes probing the barriers drawn up in her lavender ones. He closed his eyes again, still holding her hand in his.Her eyes had shown deep defensives, as clear as day.Rika was closed off when it came to anything that made her uneasy and he guessed he was one of those things. Her hand roughly pulled out of his but he refused to open his eyes and face her angry temper. He heard her clamber around in the tree before her feet hit the ground beside him with a thump. Ray was sorry she acted the way she did; it was like an invisible thread was always drawing him towards her.He felt warm whenever she was around him.Ray opened his eyes when her knees hit the ground beside him, staring up into her confused expression."Why?" Rika asked simply, hands pressed in her lap."Why what?" Ray asked, sitting up and facing her."Why do you make me like you?" she demanded, right before her hands returned to tangle in his hair and her warm lips pressed against his.A surprised sound escaped him as she fell forward against his chest, momentarily breaking the contact. Scrambling back up, she attacked his lips again, permanently situating herself in his lap. Ray's arms automatically wrapped around her, pressing her close against him. She wriggled wildly in his grasp, not used to any of this. Tingles ran up and down his scalp as she tugged gently on his hair as she shifted nervously. Pulling back, their foreheads pressed together, Rika sat staring in his smoky, golden eyes."This is weird, I'm not sure I...I'm ready for that...this, whatever." Rika said, fixing the 'I don't want' she was going to say.Ray nodded, running a thumb over her lips."Let's go dance then." He said, showing his fangs in another teasing smile."Now that's something I DON'T WANT to do." Rika said, struggling to stand and tripping over his legs as she tried to escape."Then let's at least go back to the party." Ray pressed, lacing their fingers as he caught up to her.Rika squeezed his hand hard, turning to look him in the eye. "You should know that...that was just a...a...""A what?" Ray asked, hoping she wasn't going to flip on him or something."A...leap of faith." Rika said slowly, pointedly staring at him with those huge eyes of hers.Ray smiled. "Have a little trust in people." Was all he said as he led her back to the party.Mariah was still crouched by her tree, hand over her mouth. Tears pricked her eyes as she stood, abruptly jogging away."Ray, no..." she whispered softly as tears began to fall as she ran.

"C'mon, just one dance?" Ray pushed, trying to tug Rika onto the dance floor."No! Let go of me, it is attached!" Rika cried, pulling back on her arm.Music flooded the grounds as the DJ's constantly kept turning it up. Mostly everyone was dancing, excluding the two fighting on the side. Sasha wasn't dancing either as she was STILL looking for Kai. Actually he wasn't that far away, sitting alone at one table next to a bordering of trees. But Sasha was tired of looking for him. Bouncing up to the stage she waited until one of the DJ's bent down to see what she wanted."Hi! You do announcements, right?" Sasha asked, smiling hopefully."Yeah sure, you got one?"Sasha giggled and whispered what she wanted to say in his ear. The DJ nodded slowly and straightened, promising to play it after the next song was finished. Tapping her foot as the song finally started to fade, she watched the DJ pick up a microphone and finally stop the music all together."Excuse me but I have an announcement!" the DJ yelled.Kai rolled his eyes. Hopefully the party was going to be cancelled or something."Kai you're wanted at the front, your stalker is paging you!" the DJ yelled, the crowd parting as they all looked at him."HI HI KAI!" Sasha screamed, yanking the mic out of the DJ's hand.Kai jumped out of his seat, speed walking straight into the woods. A horrible squeak from the microphone followed as Sasha dropped it and took off after him."Riiiiiight, well I'm blowing this funhouse." Rika said, freeing herself from Ray's grasp and succeeding in escaping from him."She owes me a battle, and a dance now." Ray reminded himself, "Now I'm going to the house, it's way to cold out here."  
"Kai wait for me!"Kai growled and kept walking, moving deeper and deeper into the woods as it got later in the night. Sasha was stumbling around behind him, informing him of her position every time she'd whine or call his name to wait."Have a heart!" Sasha wailed, tired of tripping over nothing.Kai paused, momentarily bothered by his conscience. "Go back to the party then." He said, continuing to move."C'mon Kai! It's cold and dark and I'm gonna get lost!" Sasha called, eyes starting to mist up.He paused again, crossing his arms stonily as he waited for his shadow to catch up. She squealed happily and hugged him around the middle, managing to trip over Kai's legs and take them both down."Sooooorry..." Sasha said, sitting up."Look, I'm not doing anything that would interest you so why don't you go back." Kai said, standing up and brushing his chilled arms off."Because! How can I get you to dance with me if you're here and I'm there?" Sasha giggled, running up ahead of him."I don't dance." Kai said, his stalker disappearing in the gloom of the trees."Oh c'mon! Anyone can dance!" Sasha's voice echoed back to him."Who said I couldn't? I just don't." Kai muttered, sidestepping a fallen tree.  
"Hey look! I found a huge tree! I AM SO SMART, S-M-A-R-T!" Sasha sang, way up ahead of him.He shook his head, amusement flickering in his eyes for a second. Following the sound of her singing, he finally pushed through into a small clearing. A giant tree stood in the centre; it's ancient roots rising from the ground around it. Its large, green foliage was thick and hung over the trunk like a bowl. Sasha was nestled in a groove in the bottom of the trunk, knees drawn up and a smile aimed at him."Isn't it cool?" she asked."Sure why not?" Kai grumbled, sliding down to sit next to her.Sasha gasped as tiny, bright lights flickered in the trees foliage and the surrounding forest. Small fireflies filled the air around them, golden lights lighting up the darkness. Kai watched them for a moment before deciding to speak."Why are you always following me?" he asked, turning to stare emotionlessly at Sasha.She laughed, blushing. "Since we probably won't see much of the Breakers during the tournament...and then having to go home after...well, I'd rather spend my time with you." She answered, green eyes twinkling like the fireflies.Sasha giggled and kissed his cheek. "Oh I know you'll miss me!" she laughed.

Ray watched as another shooting star shot through the sky above him."I guess that means I get to make a wish..." He said quietly."Ray wishes I would magically appear and make his night so much more exciting!" Rika cried, stepping onto his room's balcony.She grinned, watching him turn and hold out a hand to her. Rika had followed him back to the house and snuck into his room because everyone else was still outside. Ray had changed and was just wearing a pair of shorts and his navy blue t-shirt. Rika grinned and cocked her head at him. He looked cuter without his headband too."Ok bud, show me how to find the North Star." Rika said, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her into a warm embrace.Ray smiled and curled his fingers around her hand, lifting it and using her finger to point out constellations. Rika smiled slowly, resting her head on his chest as he murmured in her ear.Mariah had been right when she had said it was special.Rika cheered in delight as the lesson was suddenly interrupted by a splash of orange decorating the sky. Violet and blue followed as fireworks started exploding across the sky. Ray felt completely happy as Rika bounced in his arms and laughed without needing to be defensive. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he rested his chin on top of her head, the scent of lilacs meeting him."Hey Wonder-boy are you paying attention? Look at that!" Rika cried, pointing.

"Wow, that was a lot of fun!" Max said, yawning."I have to agree with you there, Max." Kenny agreed, closing the door of the house they were staying at."Of course it was fun, it was my party after all." Dawn laughed."Yo dudes, what is Sasha raving about? Something about fireflies...?" Andi asked, lowering her voice."No clue, but Kai actually looks like he knows what she's talking about." Rayne commented, watching Sasha gush about the fireflies while Kai kicked his shoes off."I think she's insane." Tyson said thoughtfully."Look who's talking!" Derek grinned."Whatever dudes, I'm gonna go start a fire in the living room!" Tyson volunteered, pointing."Yeah!" Sasha cheered, following Tyson.The group of teens waited while Tyson opened the large, oak door that led to the living room. Sasha peered in as Tyson pulled it open the whole way and gasped."What's up?" Derek asked, rushing over to get the latest scoop on something.Sasha stood with her jaw hanging open and pointed. Everyone slowly crept up around the door and looked inside. Tyson looked like he was about to have a heart attack as he got a look as well.A warm fire was burning in the fireplace at the other end of the spacious living room, stairs on one side that led to the upstairs bedrooms they were all staying in. Comfy chairs and couches littered the place but that wasn't what they were all gaping at. Sitting in a large chair in front of the fire were Ray and Rika, squished in next to each other. They both looked asleep, Rika's head resting on his shoulder with Ray's arm wrapped around her waist."Isn't that cute!" Sasha cried, clapping her hands together."Shhh!" Rayne hissed, but not before Ray stirred and slowly opened an eye.Turning his head he greeted them sleepily, Rika still curled in next to him, sound asleep."You should put her to bed." Dawn said softly.Ray nodded and slipped out of the chair, lifting Rika in his arms as he quickly made his way up the stairs. A soft yawn was buried in his chest as she continued to sleep peacefully. Making his way into Rika's room, he gently set her on the bed, pulling the thick covers over her. She shifted and made a small noise of exhaustion. Ray watched her for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her forehead."You'd better be dreaming about me, brat." Ray smiled, brushing bangs out of her face.An unnoticed smile slipped across her face as Ray closed the door.

Plz Review thx!


	18. Battles of Kill!

Chapter 18: Battles of Kill!

Sweet...I guess we will battle the Bladebreakers in the semi-finals..." Andi commented, watching Keith bawl over his broken blade.Tyson was jumping up and down, pumping his fist. No reason to celebrate, he was fighting Keith after all."And Ray and Rika missed the whole fight! I would've thought Rika wanted to be here to point and laugh!" Sasha said, folding and unfolding her jacket sleeve.Rayne turned green and shook her head wildly as a thought struck her. "Ew, I bet they're playing tonsil-hockey in the locker room or something!" she moaned, wrinkling her nose in distaste.A grossed out moan echoed from the other girls as the realization sunk in."Where is everyone?" Sasha cried, craning her neck for her friends.Rayne gestured with her head as Rika stepped into the blinding glare of the lights. She walked over to them, seating herself on the bench without a word. Dawn soon followed, along with Ray who moved in the direction of his own team."Ok guys, who's taking the first match?" Rayne asked, looking at Dawn."Andi." Dawn replied curtly, watching the girl blink and stand."If you say so 'cuz!" Andi grinned, waiting for her cue to approach the beystadium."PLAYERS, LET'S GET THE SEMI-FINALS UNDER WAY!" Jazzman cried.Tyson and Andi both positioned themselves at the bowl."AND IN 3...2...1! LET IT RIP!" Jazzman yelled."Dragoon, lets get busy!" Tyson cried."Kick some scaly butt, go Tyrona!" Andi ordered.Tyson's blade hit the dish, swerving around before charging Andi's fiery, red blade. The two sparked as they clashed, both beyblades showing no signs of pulling away."Dragoon! Storm Attack!" Tyson yelled, barely paying attention to Kenny yelling at him in the background.A tornado circled the blade, before shooting into the air, a full hurricane coming full force toward the opposing blade."Dragoon!" Tyson cried, deciding to hold nothing back."Tyrona!" Andi shouted, needing her own bit beast to boost her strength.A blue light emitted from the bit in Tyson's blade while a bright, orangey- red emitted from Andi's. A roar shook the stadium as Dragoon emerged, opening its jaws in another deafening cry. Andi's blazing light intensified until an eerie yowl rang out, making people wince at the strange sound. Sleek forepaws emerged as Andi's fox bit beast leaped out of the fiery light, another yowl echoing around. Six slender tails parted as Dragoon and its tornado shot toward it. Tyrona and Dragoon clashed violently, beyblades slamming each other as Tyson tried to throw Andi's blade out with his tornado."Six Tail Blaze!" Andi yelled.Flames licked her blade as they surrounded Tyrona, spreading along her body like spontaneous combustion. Tyson's jaw dropped as it looked like the fox bit beast was entirely made of fire. Paws of flame clawed at the dark grey twister, tearing apart the ferocious wind."Dragoon, don't let up!" Tyson cried, his blade falling back and spinning back in a U-turn.Streams of flame curled around Andi's blade and bit beast, ready for the attack. Dragoon tore down from above, tornado winds as strong as ever. Tyson's blade slammed hard, causing the red beyblade to flip up for a spilt second."Now, Dragoon!" Tyson cried.A concentrated blast of wind hit the underside of the blade, ending the match as it flipped up and out of the bowl."Lucky break, Tyson!" Andi yelled, Jazzman giving the win to the Bladebreakers.The crowd roared in anticipation as the score became one to zero."All right people, Max is up next for the second round, who's going?" Sasha asked, as Andi came to sit down with her blade.Sasha glanced at everyone, waiting for an answer."I'll go.""I'll make sure we tie." Dawn said simply, uncrossing her arms.She didn't wait for any more opinions as she stalked across the stadium to the dish, knowing Ray was looking at her in confusion."Hey! Go easy on me!" Max laughed, winking playfully."Sorry, that's not my style of play." Dawn answered, eyes hooded by spiky bangs."IN 3...2...1! LET IT RIP!" Jazzman yelled, starting the second round."Go Draciel!""Go Nadriel!"Max stared intently at the dish, deciding to play it safe in the middle while Rika's black blade spun around the inside, like a predator cornering its prey."Sorry Max, but like I said when I first saw you, all's fair and love and warfare." Dawn said simply.Max looked up in confusion.

"Nadriel, attack with Deadly Fury!" Dawn cried.Her blade picked up speed as dark violet and black light exploded from her bit, blinding observers, as wings emerged, flaring, as the rest of her harpy bit beast appeared. An ear-piercing shriek tore around the arena, forcing people to cover their ears in pain.Dawn looked on expressionlessly, her bit beast preparing for its deadly and fatal attack. The dark light amplified, another, even louder blare escaping from Nadriel.Max stood motionless; hoping his defence could handle whatever was coming. His blade continued to spin in the dead centre, awaiting the attack.Dawn's eyes gleamed with the same dark violet lustre, informing people who knew her well, just how chaotic her anger was becoming inside. And it was about time to vent on Max.Nadriel shrieks became more ear splitting as the Deadly Fury became ready for onset.Get Dawn angry. Not good.Having an angry Dawn get her bit beast angry. Double bad.Ray's eyes widened as her cold stare washed over him for a split second."ATTACK!" Dawn bellowed, fury being poured out with her harpy's strike.An agonizing screech tore from the bit beast, seemingly penetrating everyone's soul. Talons raked ruthlessly across Max's blade, not even time to call for Draciel. Bloodthirsty fury exploded against his blade's defences, shattering them like porcelain.What was left of the beyblade hit the ground with a crash, the force imbedding it in the flooring. Spectators were completely silent as the wicked light ebbed and disappeared back into Rika's blade.Max dropped to his knees beside his blade, raising his eyes in dreadful respect. Dawn leered back for a moment, before effortlessly jumping of the edge, black blade held tight in her palm.

Plz Review thx!


	19. Ray and Rika's Great ForceFul and Honest...

Chapter 19: Ray and Rika's Great forceful and Honest battle

NOW LET THE FINAL, AND DECIDING MATCH, GET UNDERWAY!"Sasha sighed apprehensively.'That wasn't a win. That was a kill.' She thought, glancing sideways at Rika."Lets do this." Rika breathed, reminding herself to stay true to her word.Time to mangle a certain Driger blade.Ray and Rika both stood simultaneously. One looked angry, the other looked at Rika. Rika kept her head bowed, eyes drawn to the floor. Uncaring.The same harsh and mean blader she'd always been. And had gone from to being better ."OPPONENTS!" Jazzman yelled.'Clicks' were heard as the competitors prepared to launch their beyblades."LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" Jazzman cried.Both blades hit the dish smoothly, one violet blade and one grey blade. They smashed against each other with a grinding sound, white-hot sparks sizzling in between them."Lets finish this now! Go Drig!" Rika cried, dead set on smashing that blade to bits. Violet light erupted from her bit, a large Black tiger taking its place. A Roar exploded from its mouth, Claws striking out at the grey beyblade weaving in and out of the attack."Driger, get in there!" Ray cried, determined not to let his team down.The eerie green light radiated off his blade, Driger growling lowly and slashing out with its huge paws. The Black Tiger bit beast reared, its front Paws whistling down to smash on top of his blade, creating cracks on the floor.  
"TIGER CLAW,DRIGER!"Rika's beyblade backed off and wobbled, small fragments of violet metal falling off the claw marks etched in the side of her blade. Her bit beast neighed loudly, rearing a second time."Drop Of Eternity!" Rika shouted.Claws Scraped against the dish, a spider web of cracks shooting out from underneath. Another Scrape, another crash.And another.The spider web of cracks was splitting, creating huge ruptures in the flooring. Ray's beyblade swerved, narrowly missing falling into the bottomless gaps."You fall in there, your blade is history." Rika said smugly.The fissures were splitting the dish up, mini-Grand Canyons being split apart. Ray grit his teeth as Driger became stranded on a section of ground moving upwards."Never give up, never surrender." Ray murmured to himself."DRIGER!"The tiger growled in reply, grey blade flying off the section of land and falling right on Rika's blade. Drig whinnied angrily, rearing for another assault."TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" Ray yelled.Driger attacked mercilessly, mauling the only blind spot. Chunks of violet beyblade rained everywhere as Driger lacerated the top of Dawn's beyblade.She moaned as her beyblade wobbled dangerously in large circles, before stopping completely. A hushed whisper ran through the crowds at the demolished dish."UH...AND THE WINNERS OF THE SEMI-FINALS ARE THE BLADEBREAKERS!"  
Andi's freckles were painfully visible on her stark white face. "We lost...?""Dude...very not-cool..." Sasha said slowly."This...is a total nightmare." Rayne muttered tightly.Rika stood, staring at the remains of what was supposed to be their ticket to the finals. Her teeth ached from clenching her jaw so hard, fists shaking at her sides. Frustration was etched in her every pore as she stood there, literally shaking with rage.'Hey at least it was a fair match and plus I kept my promise' "Don't. If you're going to blow, get out of here." Rayne warned icily.She was rewarded with a glare of violet spite, the girl striding out of the stadium.Ray went to follow, as Dawn practically had to restrain herself from pummelling him. He stopped as she cut him off, animosity burning bright in her eyes.

"Back off man." Derek warned he knew Rika was upset cause she lost, approaching the group of teens."Get out of my face, Derek" Ray growled, eyes flickering dangerously.He didn't answer, walking backwards as he stared back evenly. Turning, he left after Rika.Ray felt his stomach twist in jealousy, starting to move forward after him. A firm hand gripped his shoulder, forcing him to glare over his shoulder at whoever it was. Kai held him back, slowly shaking his head. Dawn hissed softly, backing off to leave the stadium with the rest of the Blade Bratz.

"She's upset and really wanted to win, let her go she needs time alone." Kai said calmly, releasing his shoulder.

Ray stared after in him confusion, watching his teammates quietly follow after their team leader.

Avoiding Rika seemed to be the thing to do when they arrived back at the house. No one wanted to deal with her just then. Of course she made it easy disappearing onto the roof, skipping supper and not coming down to eat a thing all night.The Blade Bratz were in their rooms, packing as they were leaving the next morning. The Bladebreakers were either training, watching TV or just wandering around. The windows were open in a vain attempt to coax Rika down.She was sitting high up on the roof, staring out into the forest.'The tournament's over, we lost and they won.' She thought in her head."Hey Rika...?"  
Rika shook herself and turned to the voice, watching Max climb out of the top story window. He hesitated, and then sat down next to her without a word.  
"Come to give me a repair bill?" Rika asked sarcastically, not looking away from the woods.Max smiled. "No. I came to see what's wrong. Ray's been asking about you, you know.""Good, nothing's wrong, and I really don't care." Rika replied, responding to all three comments."I'm your friend, you can talk to me about whatever's bugging you." Max said, leaning back on his palms.An uncomfortable silence followed."Sorry about butchering your beyblade, Max." Rika said, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye."It's not that big of a deal, I know something was really bothering you." Max answered, smiling warmly.Rika turned her head to look at him. "Nothing's bothering me, it's long forgotten.""Whatever you say...do you wanna get something to eat?" Max asked."Sure."  
(morning)  
Derek sighed as he sat on his suitcase. It was pretty late in the morning and time for his, and his friend's, plane to leave. Everyone was assembled in the hall, Tyson helping with the last of the luggage."I guess it's time to get going..." Mr. Dickinson said, glancing at everyone.The ride to the airport was pretty quiet and gloomy. By the time they got there, Sasha was almost at the point of blubbering.As soon as their passports were approved and their luggage taken away, everyone got ready to say goodbye."I'm gonna miss you guys a whole lot!" Sasha wailed, running around to hug everyone.Rayne opted to stay quiet and hugged everyone instead. Derek grinned and did a 'manly' goodbye...which involved hugging everyone anyway. Andi and Rika hugged everyone as well, Rika hugging Ray longer than anyone eles."Hey dudes, I hope we see you guys again!" Tyson said."Me too!" Sasha howled, squeezing Kai around the waist."Our plane is about to leave..." Dawn said softly."Catch you later!" Derek cried."We'll make prank calls to your houses!" Andi yelled."Don't expect me to write." Rika said."Look for our names when we become famous!" Rayne joked."BYE BYE KAI!" Sasha screamed."Have a good flight and don't eat the food!" Kenny warned, everyone starting to board the plane.The Blade Bratz, and Derek waved frantically from the boarding zone before making their way onto the flight. Rika hung back for a moment, looking back and locking gazes with Ray. His eyes were almost pleading at her to come back, making a sharp pain become known in her chest. She stared at him as she felt a sharp pain like a needle go through her heart. She was about to board with tears forming but then she ran down and hugged Ray crying all over his chest "Ray I don't wanna leave! I can't leave you!" She cried "20 MINUTES TILL PLANE TO CANADA LEAVES 20 MINUTES." the announcer said "Aren't you angry at me for beating your one chance of winning the tornament?" Ray asked "Not anymore..." She was still crying "Ray..." She said looking up "yes" Ray answered eyes softening in concern "Can I stay with you I don't wanna leave you" She cried "If Rika's staying then I'm staying with her" Rayne said walking over to her "I'm staying too then I have no one to harass if Rayne and Rika isn't here" Sasha said also not boarding."I'm stickin to my lil sis all the way!" Dawn said "Hey being alone is no fun! So then thats setteled were all staying" Derek said "Ray!"Rika said as she hugged him then looked up still holding him with glittering eyes.Ray rubbed her long silky hair. "You should leave your hair down more often you look better that way" He said "Fine then I will leave this as my new hairstyle" "Your actually agreeing with me?" "Yeah you got a problem with that?" "No" "Then you probably won't have a problem with this" She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.Ray turned red and stared at the ceiling "your right I don't have a problem with that" "I knew you wouldn't!" "Now who's the one touching alot! " She looked down and she saw that ever since she hugged him after unboarding the plane she hadn't let go. She then let go and blushed. He just chuckled

"Hi Kai I guess we'll be together for sometime huh?" Sasha grinned "Yeah more torture,stalkers and annoyance and to think Tyson was enough trouble.." Kai mumbled under is breath "Yay! More time to be with Kai!" Sasha yelled "At least I got someone to torture around that doesn't have a big mouth wait never mind that you do have a big mouth but at least not as big at Tyson's" Kai said "Was that a complement I heard?" She asked "No,I think everyone's better than Tyson." Kai said "Suuuuuuuure" She then started to walk but then Kai put his foot out causing her to trip like she usually does "Ow! What did you do that for?" She yelled "Because I felt like it plus your the only one who would fall for it" Kai replied "Fine then I feel like doing this!" She kissed him on the lips real softly "And your also the only one who would fall for that!" He blushed tomato red and she giggled "LAST WARNING FOR THE PLANE LEAVING TO CANADA!" The anouncer shouted "Sorry but our trip is cancelled!" Rika yelled happily as she ripped up the tickets and threw them away "Come on! Lets get going to the next tornament!" Kenny yelled "YEAH!" Everyone yelled as they jumped and raised thier fist

END

(And if your wondering there will be a sequel )

Plz Review thx!


End file.
